Amazing
by HAWKEYE21343
Summary: Peter has an important question to ask Rogue how will she take it
1. the proposal

Amazing

Peter paced back and forth across the lawn of the institute waiting for his girlfriend to get back from her special day out. He had been setting this up for weeks and with a little help from a few friends and a little deception he hoped this would be the perfect day for Rogue, a day at the spa followed by a shopping trip to a very fancy dress shop and then a trip to the salon. Thanks had to be given to kitty and jean it was their job to keep Rogue busy as long as they could and as Peter knows Rogue is not a person that you can fool easily so they told her that the professor was having a formal fundraiser to help maintain the institute and that they needed new clothes for the event. When in reality it was all a stall tactic Peter was actually arranging a spur of the moment wedding proposal.

Peter had been a nervous wreck mainly because in order to set this up without Rogue figuring out what he was planning he had to basically ignore her for almost two weeks coming up with more and more dumb excuses as to why he wouldn't see her. A few times he swore she was going to break up with him but he was able to keep her calm which is no easy feat especially when she can bench press a fire engine with breaking a sweat. But he did love her and he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

_**Out in Bayville **_

Rogue was not happy sure the spa was nice and with the inhibitor bracelet Peter made allowed her to get a massage for the first time ever it really helped work out some sore muscles she had been dealing with, but as relaxing as that was she was still pissed. Kitty noticed this and decided to try and ease the tension.

"You're like, still mad at him aren't ya"

Rogue just looked at her with a very confused look. There was anger definitely but mostly it was just hurt.

"Ah know ah love him, but lately ah have been wondering if he feels the same"

"You don't think he has moved on to someone else do you?" Kitty asked

"No, maybe, ah don't know, it's just the last few weeks ah have barely seen him and when ah go to see him he brushes meh off and gives me some lame excuse about going to do something I don't understand"

"Hey don't worry he's just going through some really tough decisions lately but you can save that for later, like right now let's just focus on finding you a killer dress"

They looked around and Rogue noticed it was only her that was looking for a dress. So she decided to call them out on it when she noticed jean over in the wedding dresses. Then a stray thought crossed her mind.

"Jean what y'all doing over here, are you and Scott?" she nodded at the wedding dress suggesting that Jean and Scott were considering marriage.

"No, but maybe one day, but I was just looking and admiring besides we're her for you Kitty and I already have dresses and you don't that's why we're here, anyway have you found a dress you like yet?"

"Yeah they took m'ah measurements and are altering the dress for me it should be ready in a few hours"

"Ok, but before we take off why don't we just take a look at some of these wedding dresses, it could be fun"

"Ah don't think so especially lately, Peter and ah haven't been very close the last few weeks" she look to the floor with obvious hurt and confusion. Jean could feel the conflicting emotions radiating off of her, and felt a mix of genuine concern and giddiness because she knew what was going on back home.

"Come on live a little, what could it hurt" Jean said with a comforting tone

Rogue relented and began looking through dresses

_**Back at the mansion**_

Peter was trying to focus on setting everything up arranging the lighting on the patio getting the dinner prepped so it was ready on time and ten thousand other things that were going on Kurt was the biggest help, his teleportation ability allowed for faster movement of some of the larger equipment such as a piano and all the sound equipment, he thought back to the day when he went to ask for his sisters hand.

_**3 days ago **_

"Hey Kurt can we talk" Peter asked as he walked into Kurt's room.

"Sure vhat is up" he said in his thick German accent.

"I have been going over this for some time now and I would like to ask Rogue to marry me and I would like to know how you feel and I would like your blessing being as you're the closest thing to family she has, so let me have it"

Kurt took this opportunity to have a little fun with Peter and at the same time ask some serious questions. He took a very sombre scowl and looked hard at him.

"So you come to me and ask me to give you my blessing, what can you hope to offer my sister, will you protect her with your life and do you love her?"

"I do love her, so much in fact that I can't see my life without her, as to what I can offer her well that remains to be seen I just got a job with Dr. Connors which I am being paid well for and it's not like we're going to leave the x-men anytime soon, and as to whether I'll protect her I think I've proven that more times than I can count."

"You got it Mein brother get used to hearing zhat from me, I vould be honoured to have you in our family as long as you don't mind our crazy mozher and you know how she can be"

"Yeah I know she is….. Wait a minute did you do you just say"

Kurt just sat in his chair with a big smile "yes I give you Mein blessing Peter just be good to her or I'll leave you stranded in that sulphur dimension you understand me"

"Loud and clear"

_**Present**_

Peter walked over to the area he would do his grand gesture. Waiting for the entertainment to arrive, Logan walked up behind him and startled Peter, which was no easy feat considering peter spider sense however he was so nervous a bomb could have dropped a bomb on him and he wouldn't have noticed.

"So you're gonna take the plunge huh?" Logan said in his gruff voice.

"Yup" was all peter could muster

"You'll do fine kid just remember you hurt her in anyway" Logan pops his claws and holds them to peters face.

"I got it don't worry" He said with genuine fear in his voice

Just then peter received a text from kitty telling them they would be there in 45mins

"Alright people we got 45 minutes let's start finishing up and get dressed" Peter yelled as ran into his room to grab his suit and the ring. And he was honoured to use the one he had.

_**2 days ago**_

Peter walks into his Aunts rooms to tell her what he was planning to do.

"Aunt may can I talk to you?"

"Sure Peter"

"Aunt May I want to ask Rogue to marry me"

"Peter are you sure" May said with pride in her voice

"I just can't see my life without her"

"Peter the day your uncle ask me to marry him he was so scared and excited and very young and I loved him so fiercely."

"And you said yes right."

"No, I wanted to say yes but I said no, I wasn't ready and neither was he so we took our time and looked forward to it we, didn't want to rush into it with nothing to count on but love."

Peter sat there and listened with great attention and admiration.

"A man has to be understanding and put his wife before himself, can you do that Peter?"

Peter thought deeply.

"Yeah I think I can"

"Then you have my blessing" she leaned over and kissed him on the head and gave a big hug.

"I hope you have considered a proper proposal"

"Yes I have been working with the professor and the others to set something special up and I even got Kurt to give me his blessing."

"Good now I have something I want you to give to Rogue" she got up and walked over to her jewellery chest and grabbed something that Peter didn't see. She walked over to him and gave him her wedding ring that his uncle gave to May on the day he proposed. Peter was just shocked and couldn't think.

"Take it Peter; I want you to have it."

Peter stood there speechless all he could do was gratefully accept the honor of this act.

_**Back to the present **_

Rogue and the other girls were returning to the institute Jean was driving Scott's car with Rogue sitting in the passenger seat and with Kitty sitting in the back.

They just pulled through the gate when Rogue noticed the driveway was all lit up with white lights and all of the students were standing at the sides all the girls were wearing very pretty dresses and the boys were dressed in shirts and slacks with a neck tie. Rogue was confused she was told the fundraiser wasn't for another couple of days and why wasn't she told about all this.

"What's going on, what is all this?" she asked aloud

"Do you know what's going on?" she asked Jean and Kitty as they got out of the car. When they didn't answer she turned around and saw smiling hell smiling was understatement they were practically beaming.

"What is all this?"

"Well Rogue we have been keeping a secret, there never was a fundraiser and this whole night has been planned for you." Jean said.

"Meh, why?"

"That we can't tell you it would like completely ruin the surprise, our job is to make you look presentable."

Kitty reached into the back and grabbed the box with Rogues dress and another that held her shoes. With a simple motion Jean and Kitty grabbed Rogue by the arms gently and took her to get ready.

In the back of the mansion Peter waited anxiously, getting ready for grand performance. When Scott came up to him dressed in his best suit.

"You ready Pete?"

"I'm scared out of my mind. Has he arrived yet?" Pete asked in regards to his special guest the professor arranged.

"He just got here; storm is sneaking him around back as we speak."

"And Rogue?"

"The girls are preparing her now, so get those willies out now because you got 5 minutes till show time."

"Okay…. Bring it on, have them shut down everything now and well go on your cue when she's in position." Peter gave his directions like a natural born leader. Scott was impressed and followed his instructions.

"Okay Jean just informed they are coming out the French doors now, you're on Pete."

'Alright here we go' Pete thought as he took one last deep breath.

Across the estate Rogue was walking up a lit up pathway wearing her new outfit. An emerald green Tribal print keyhole neck line dress made by Jason Wu, She was walking up the path until it suddenly ended. And she began to wonder where she supposed to go next then all of a suddenly some music began to play she didn't recognise it at first then a spot light turned on reveling a table set for two with violets as the centre piece. Then another spotlight turned on revealing Peter standing on a stage with a microphone in front of him then he did something Rogue would never have guessed in a million years that he capable of. He began to sing.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining  
her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying  
she's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day._

_Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look okay?  
I say_

_When I see your face  
there's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
just the way you are_

_And when you smile  
the whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
just the way you are_

He walked off the stage and made his way across a newly built dance floor over to Rogue and offered her his hand, she took it and he then picked her up into his arms and began dancing to the music. Then with a snap of his fingers the whole back yard was lit up like a Christmas tree, and then the singing began again. Rogue looked to the stage as she could tell it was being sung live and to her surprise there on the stage, was Bruno Mars singing the rest of the song.

"Peter what is Bruno Mars doing here?"

"The professor called in a few favors, and here he is."

And with that they resumed their dance.

_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
and I tell her everyday_

_Oh, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say_

_When I see your face  
there's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
just the way you are_

_And when you smile  
the whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
just the way you are_

There was a break in the music and Peter Suddenly stopped and reached into his pocket, and dropped to one knee. He opened the box in his hand to reveal his aunts wedding ring.

"Rogue you and I have been through so much these years, so many things that I can't begin to list them all, but if you will have me I would be the luckiest man in the world. Anna Marie will you marry me."

Rogue just stood there completely shocked, her hands went to her mouth and she began to cry happy tears and for once in her life she allowed herself to be vulnerable. With simple nod and with a choked up voice she gave her answer.

"Yes Peter Parker Ah will marry you."

Peter placed the ring on her finger jumped up from his kneeling position and swung her around the dance floor with the grace of a ballroom dancer. Then Bruno began to finish his song and then the rest of the students and staff came from out of the shadows and approached the dance floor.

_The way you are  
the way you are  
Girl, you're amazing  
just the way you are_

_When I see your face  
there's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
just the way you are_

_And when you smile  
the whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
just the way you are.  
yeah yeah_

As the song finished everyone surrounded the newly engaged couple and offered their congratulations to the couple. After that was done the girl students took Rogue away and began to ask her all sorts of questions and the guys took Peter over to the bar for some refreshments and idle chit chat. But in the darkness a dark presence was watching them and plotting revenge against the happy couple and the x-men.


	2. the engagement party

The engagement party

After the Proposal was accepted Peter went over to Bruno and thanked him for coming all this way and taking time out of his busy schedule. And after a brief conversation with the professor Bruno left and offered his best wishes and a hardy congratulation to the new couple. Peter then walked over to the bar grabbed two glasses of champagne and walked over to his soon to be new bride who was being swarmed by the girls. They were asking her all sorts of questions from showing them her ring and who would be in the wedding party and Peter could tell she was getting over-whelmed. So he made his way through the crowd and offered her a way out of the chaos.

"Hello beautiful, care for some champagne"

"Yes please"

"If you don't mind girls I am gonna need a few moments with my girl here if you don't mind."

With all the smoothness of a Casanova peter took and wrapped his arm around Rogues waist and escorted her out of the crowd. And they just walked around the area trying to avoid large groups for a while. Rogue looked at her ring and wondered how much Peter spent on it because it was beautiful.

"Peter where on earth did you get the money for a ring like this I mean it's gorgeous?"

"Actually I didn't spend a dime on it I was all set to go and by you one after tonight but when I talked to Aunt May she gave hers instead she wanted me to have something that she held dear. Also I think it was to remind us of the love she and Uncle Ben had so when we have dark times we had something to guide us back to the light."

Rogue was moved to tears by the words peter spoke, she truly did love him and this was the only way she knew how to express it at this time. She brought him in close and kissed him deeply and passionately so that he would know how much she loved him.

"Well Peter what are we gonna do now?"

"What do you mean Rogue?"

"Well we live in 2 separate rooms right now and if one of us moves in with the other we still have the problem of not getting enough privacy around here."

"Oh don't worry I'm way ahead of you, this afternoon with a little help from Jamie I was able to move everything of mine into your room its sitting in boxes so we can figure out what we need to do to organize it. Also I talked to the professor and he said there is enough room on the estate grounds for a guest house for us where we could stay we just have to pick out where we want it."

"You would do all that for Meh"

"Of course I would I love you Rogue I would do anything for you."

"Oooh" Rouge cooed "I love you to sugah, now let's get back to the party before people start wondering where we've gotten off to."

Rogue grabbed Peters hand and they both made their way back to the party, upon arriving he found all the adults and the students gathered together on the dance floor when they noticed the engaged couple come back to the party and they start clapping and yelling out "SPEECH, SPEECH"

Peter took this opportunity to take and offer his speech. He took his glass of champagne and started to speak.

"Thank you everyone, I really appreciate everything you have done for me and Rogue not only these last few weeks but also for the last few years. Thanks to all of you I have received not only a welcome home but a beautiful fiancée you welcomed me and my Aunt and I can thank you enough and to Rogue thank you for agreeing to marry me I know I can be very annoying especially when I am nervous but I will do my best to be the husband you need and want."

Rogue stood there with the biggest smile she has ever had. She then took her turn to give speech.

"Well as much as Ah have enjoyed everything here Ah have to admit that you guys had the wool pulled over my eyes so convincingly I don't know if Ah am ever gonna forgive y'all." Everyone chuckled at the joke.

"But now looking back at what you have done for meh Ah'm glad you did, although Peter you will be paying me back for those weeks you have been ignoring meh." Peter just shrugged and gave a sheepish look.

"To you peter Ah thank you, not only have you given meh someone to love you have given me the means to love them back, I never thought I would have this in my life, Peter I love you so much and I will keep you in my heart for always.

With the speeches done everyone gave applause and the party began to get underway. Some broke away to chat with friends some took their dates and went to dance on the dance floor and Logan just made his way over the bar to get himself a beer. Peter and Rogue split apart once more the both of them had a couple more things to do before the night was through. Rogue made her way around until she found Jean.

"Jean can I talk you for a second?" Rogue asked.

"Sure Rogue what can I help you with."

"Well yah see yah have been one of my, well not my closest friend mostly because I was jealous of yah mostly because of Scott if you hadn't guessed, well I was wondering would you be one of my bridesmaids?"

Jean was surprised she never thought Rogue would ask that of her.

"Of course I will Rogue, it would be my great pleasure."

"Also Ah was wondering if you could do something else for me, it was obvious that peter was going to you for voice lessons so he could learn to sing that song, and Ah would like to do the same for him so could you help meh out with song for him for the wedding."

"Sure when you would like to start?"

"Ah'll let you know. Now where is Kitty?"

"She's over with Tabitha; you want me to call her for you."

"Yes! Mah feet are killing me, damn heels."

Jean chuckled and reached out with her mind to kitty and told her to meet up with Rogue.

"Like, what's up Rogue?"

"Well Kitty you and Ah have been best friends for a long time we have been roommates and teammates and if it wasn't for you, meh and peter probably would never have gotten together so Ah was hoping that would consider being meh Maid of Honor?"

Kitty was Speechless.

"Hello Kitty are you there?"

Kitty quickly Grabbed Rogue into a huge hug and said "I would be honoured Rogue. And since I am turning 19 next week we can go and have a lot fun for you bachelorette party."

"Oh boy" Rogue groaned

Peter was making his way towards the bar where most of the guys were; he found Scott and asked to speak with him alone for a minute.

"Even though you and I are practically the same age but you have been some I could look up to both as a friend and as a leader, I would be honoured if you would be one of my groomsmen." Peter offered his hand to Scott and he accepted it.

"Thank you very much Peter, I would love to."

That just left one other person to talk to Peter looked around to see if he could find him, when he looked to the dance floor peter found him. Kurt was dancing with his girlfriend Amanda Peter was hesitant to break up the dance since they seemed to enjoy each other's presence. But Peter being Peter decided to have a little fun with Kurt.

"Kurt, Amanda, do you mind if I cut in." Kurt missed it but Amanda saw the little wink from peter and said it was fine with her. So Kurt back away reluctantly and to his shock peter took and started dancing with Kurt which resulted in a huge laugh riot from the entire crowd including Logan who was almost in tears from laughing so hard at the sight of the two of them. Kurt couldn't take it anymore and teleported away from the dance floor and over to a secluded area.

"Vhat Vas zhat Peter have you gone crazy?"

"No Kurt it was a just a little fun relax, but I did want to talk to you which was why I broke up your dance, and by the way sorry for that you looked like you were enjoying yourself a lot so I'm sorry. Anyway I was wondering something, since I have been here you have been my best friend and your also Rogues brother so I was wondering would you mind being my best man?"

"Me…but why not Harry or Scott?"

"Well scot is already in the wedding party and he has been a good friend but not nearly as close as you or I and well in regards to Harry he has been quite distant since his dad died."

Peter was lost in thought about the day that the green goblin died it wasn't Peters fault but he still remembers that day vividly.

_**One year ago**_

The green goblin had taken Mary Jane and a trolley full of children hostage on top of the Brooklyn Bridge in an attempt to make Spiderman join him in his reign of terror over the city. Spiderman still refused him and tossed both the trolley and Mary Jane off the side. Peter was able to save them all but being that the goblin was not happy about being thwarted took Spiderman to an old abandoned warehouse to beat him up and kill him after a long fight Spidey was able to defeat his enemy but the goblin was gearing up his glider for a killing blow on Peter. Peter's spider sense alerted him to the attack and evaded the glider which resulted in it missing Peter and Flying straight into the goblin killing him.

_**The present**_

"It vasn't you fault Peter." Kurt said

"I know, anyway what do you say are you in or out"

"It Vould be Mein Pleasure Mein brother."

With those words spoken plans had been set in motion and Kurt teleported them back to the party. Rogue found Peter started telling him that Jean and Kitty were all set to join in the wedding party as was Scott and Kurt. Peter looked Rogue in the eye and could see a small hint of disappointment.

"What's wrong Anna?"

"Oh it's nothing"

"Tell me, you I can read you like a book."

"Well Ah just realized I don't have anyone to walk me down the aisle and I kinda don't want to walk up alone."

"I see"

"Maybe the professor would do it."

"I'll stop you right there, the Prof. has already offered his services to officiate the marriage when I told what I had planned he told me he could perform the ceremony, if that's what you want?"

"Ah'd like that. But it still leaves me with a problem to who would walk meh down and give meh away."

"Well I Kind of have an idea about that." Peter leaned over and whispered his idea in her ear.

"That would be Perfect, Ah couldn't agree more."

"Come on let go ask them."

Peter grabbed Rogues hand and took off to back to the party.

May was sitting at a nearby table enjoying the atmosphere of the party. Being she was getting older she found she couldn't party like she used but she didn't want to leave just yet. From behind her Logan was walking up silently holding a bottle of Labatt's Blue in his hand and dressed in his best clothes and sat down next to May which surprised her at first but she quickly calmed down.

"Well I hope Peter and Rogue will be happy together just like Ben and I were"

Logan only grunted as he took another swig of his beer. Just then Peter and Rogue walked up.

"Hi Aunt May, Logan we both have a question to ask of you both."

"Well, Peter and Ah have been talking and we realized Ah don't have anyone to walk me down the aisle and give me away and since the prof. is providing a service already we were wondering if you two would give me away."

Logan who was taking a slurp of beer at the time was so surprised by the request that he spit it out nearly choking from the request. May just sat there and beamed with a huge smile filled with pride since moving into the facility and finding out about Rogue and peters relationship she had begun to think of Rogue as a daughter. Logan on the other hand.

"You…cough cough… want me …. Cough…to do what?"

"Ya'll heard me Logan" she said with her southern sass voice

"Why me?" in his gruff voice

"Because Ah heard what you told Peter if he ever hurt me and if that's not something a father or a father type figure would do for his daughter then Ah don't what would."

"Now, what do you say?" Peter asked and May responded first.

"It was never a question in my mind I would be proud to do so." May got up and hugged Rogue and Peter. Logan on the other hand was mulling it over.

"I've never done anything like this kid but if you want me there I will be willing to walk you down the aisle." He finally relented just then Kurt teleported in front of the young couple.

"Hey Peter I just Realized zomzing with me as your best man I have to plan your bachelor party." Kurt smiled a large mischievous smile and just glared at Peter with it. "And all I can say is vengeance is Mein" with that ominous warning Kurt teleported out and went to take Amanda home as it was starting to get late. Peter just stood there scared of what Kurt had in mind; Rogue looked at peters face and could tell Peter was scared which caused Rogue to start laughing so hard she almost fainted.

"What are you laughing at you have Kitty and Jean planning your bachelorette party and you know how insane Kitty is." Peter Warned

Rogue suddenly stopped laughing as she realized Peter was Right. Then the same look of fear that was once on Peter's face suddenly fell upon Rogues. Peter gave a know it all smirk and started to head back to remaining people at the party along the way Peter stop and whispered in Rogues ear and said.

"Not so cocky now are you" which in turn earned Peter a smack on the arm.

"Ah was gonna let you 'stay' in my room tonight but after that comment I might just let you sleep alone tonight."

Upon hearing this Peter immediately retracted his statement and began to beg and plead for Rogue to reconsider. Rogue of course was never going to let peter sleep alone after everything he did for her tonight but she did have fun watching him squirm like a worm on a hook. At about 11:00 the party started to wind down and all the visitors left to go home and the rest of the students went to bed. Peter and Rogue took a minute to relax before heading to bed.

"Well Rogue, any regrets it's not too late to back out"

"Nevah Sugah, I know what I want and right now I want you besides I got some special Items up in my room that I was saving for a special occasion that I think you are gonna love." Rogue with a sultry lilt in her voice as she walked off she gave her hips a little extra sexy sway. Peter looked at her and stood on the patio he looked the sky then too his room and contemplated staying in his room tonight then he relented and took off like a flash after Rogue.

_**Elsewhere **_

"Enjoy your moments together you two, for sinister times are ahead which will bring my vengeance upon you swiftly."

To be continued


	3. remembering

Remembering

Peter awoke the next day with a huge smile on his face and a slight hangover in his head. The reasons for his smile were three fold: 1) he was engaged to a beautiful, strong and independent woman. 2) He woke up with her in his arms and she was still radiant. 3) When they had one to bed together Rogue told him she had some special items to show him apparently a few months ago she was shopping with Kitty and stumbled across some Spider-man inspired underwear with matching bra. Needless to say peter had a very 'fun' night. He slowly got out of bed so as not to wake her grabbed a pair Rogues joggings pants and his underwear got half-dressed and grabbed a chair to sit in the sunrise and just think about the events that brought them together.

_**3 years ago: Queens New York**_

Peter was sitting with his aunt May comforting her at the gravesite of his uncle Ben. It had been a year since the day his Uncle passed away and the pain still hurt. On their way home they had stopped to get some food since May didn't feel like cooking. Peter went into the store to get the food when across the street at the bank an alarm went off signaling a bank robbery in progress. But before anyone could realize what was going on the front doors of the bank exploded and out walked a man with four metal arms attached to his waist. Peter heard the disturbance and ran to the store bathroom to get changed into spider-man when he came out he found the man was already in the process of being apprehended by the bank security.

"Put your arms up! All of them!"

The police officer ordered, the man gave them a little smirk. He turned around threw a bag of money at the officer with such speed that there was no chance of evading it then all of a sudden the bag reversed direction and headed for the man with metal arms.

"Here's your change!" the man was then surprised when the bag he threw suddenly impacted him in the chest knocking him down he quickly looked up to find a man dressed in red and blue standing on the wall of the building.

"So who are you supposed to be, let me take a wild guess 8 arms and legs, Mr. Squid Legs?" Spider-man quipped.

"Squids have 10 tentacles not you moronic buffoon, and my name is doctor Otto Octavius"

"Oh Come on! That's just too easy there doc seriously."

Octavius grew annoyed he dropped the money he was carrying an attempted to squash Spider-man with his metal arms but was completely surprised by how quickly he evaded each and every attack. Eventually their fight made it across the street where May was looking for Peter. Otto looked and saw the helpless old lady and got an idea

"You're getting on my nerves."

"I have a knack for that." Octavius reached out and grabbed May around the waist and held her in a death grip.

"Not anymore."

"Now, don't follow me." Octavius began climbing the side of the building with Aunt May screaming at the top of her lungs. Peter was able to catch up to them easy enough but he couldn't risk aunt mays life so he had to do this differently then he would usually.

"Wait a second." He said as he landed in front of the two. Peter was wound like a steel trap ready for anything that might happen.

"Hand her over." Peter ordered

"Of course" Otto was not about to just simply give up his leverage but he knew couldn't keep evading the spider at this pace so he decided to lighten his load.

"Easy, now" Peter said as he reached for his Aunt still ready to pounce at a moment's notice. Just as he was about to grab her Otto let her go letting her fall to her death.

"Butterfingers"

Peter dove of her he shot out two web lines which caught May and with one mighty pull hurled himself at his Aunt just time to catch her. But he knew he couldn't risk shooting another web line and swinging away with her since the other buildings were just too close so he fired another web line upwards and used the webs elastic nature to propel May upwards to a nearby ledge where she would safer then falling to the ground. Peter was then able to shoot his web line at another ledge to slow his velocity and then stick to the building then he noticed Octavius was making his way back to Aunt May.

"Look out!" Peter yelled at the top of his lungs. Peter sprang into action launching himself at the deranged doctor only for one of his tentacles to catch him in mid-air and smash him against the buildings concrete a few times. Peter felt the pain sear through his body but he didn't notice that his mask was damaged revealing half of his face. Peter was thrown around a bit but he was able to get free of the metal appendage and tried to launch another attack on his opponent but the Dr. was just too fast.

"Help me!" May screamed as she hanging on to a statue on the ledge he threw her on.

"Help me!" she yelled again.

"I'm coming!" Peter yelled in response "just hang on!" Peter was doing everything he could to get to Aunt but Octavius was stronger and faster than he had anticipated and it was slowing him down considerably.

"Help!" May was so scared her last plea only came out like a whisper. It was loud enough that Peter could hear it and it distracted him for only a second, which was all Otto needed to grab Spider-man and throw clear across to the other building where he smashed through a plate glass window thank fully he wasn't cut up. May could feel her grip start to weaken and she about to slip when she felt her feet land something solid she looked down and saw there was just enough of a ledge for her to stand on without fear of falling. She looked up at the statue she was hanging from earlier and noticed it was a likeness of an angel not one to turn down divine intervention May just looked to the sky and said "Thank you."

Just then her feeling of security was taken from her when the man with the metal arms grabbed her once more and held her place.

'Aunt May.' Peter thought to himself, his emotions were running high and his mind was wrought with thoughts of worry. Just then he heard Octavius speak.

"You've stuck your webs in my business for the last time. Now you'll have this woman's death on your conscience."

Peter didn't reply he knew he had to get over to her and fast he shot two web lines and pulled as far back as the room would allow creating a lot of tension on the webs he then let go of the ground and shot out the window he crashed through towards the man he had been fighting and his Aunt.

"Come on." Otto was prepared for this attack as Spiderman shot out of the window his one metal extended into a metal spike ready to impale Spider-man as soon as he got close enough.

"Shame on you." May whispered as she took her umbrella she had been carrying and hit Otto in the side of the head shattering not only the glasses he was wearing but also his concentration which resulted in his attack going wide and missing its target Spider-man took this opportunity to land a punch the villain's face causing him to drop his hostage. Spider-man dove right after her this he was much closer and caught her before she got too far he fired his web line out and slowed their decent enough to land safely on the ground.

"There you go."

"Thank you. Oh, have I been wrong about you."

Peter was able to rescue his aunt but didn't notice the damage to his mask then may could who her rescuer truly was.

"Peter?"

"I'll explain later Aunt May I need to go I will meet you back home."

Spiderman shot a web line into the air which snagged a building ledge and he swung out of the area.

Little did he know someone was watching the whole scene and made a quick call to his superior.

_**The present**_

Rogue slowly began to stir awake feeling very content and happy both because she was engaged and the events that happened afterwards, one of these days she is gonna have to thank the scientist that created Peter's powers; because his stamina is just amazing. Of course, Peter is amazing, her amazing Spider-man before getting out of bed she began to think about the events that brought him here to the mansion.

_**3 years ago Bayville New York**_

The professor received a call in his office he checked the called ID and noticed it was Logan.

"Yes Logan what is it?"

"Hey Chuck we I have been checking up on these reports of this Spider-man like you asked, well he is real and he certainly moves like a mutant, but your still not getting anything on Cerebro?"

"No I am not, whoever this spider-man is we must get in contact with him."

"I'm way ahead of you chuck I am tracking his scent as we speak but I think you should get yourself and the team over here as soon as you can, because this might require some diplomacy and you know that's not my strong suit, plus from what I saw he's one tough cookie and if he decides to get physical I might need some back up."

"I'll get the X-men together and home in on your signal we should be there in about 1 hour."

"Right I'll see you in 60."

An hour later the X-men arrived in the Velocity as the Blackbird would be too large and conspicuous, after it landed Scott the professor rogue and storm all piled out to meet wolverine.

"Is this the place." Scott asked

"Yeah definitely not what I expected, so what do you suggest we do chuck."

"Well I think the best course of action is to simply introduce ourselves. Rogue, Logan you're with me everyone else stays out of sight in case he decides to run." Everyone took the professors instructions followed suit.

Inside May Parker was just trying to deal with the shock of what she just discovered. Her last surviving family is Spider-man how could it be, then again it would explain why he has been so distant and tired this last year she just sat there confused trying to figure out what had happened to her young nephew's life. Just then May heard a thud upstairs and like a flash Peter was racing down the stairs dressed back in his regular clothes he sat down on the couch opposite of May. When he was about to speak a knock sounded from the front door May went to answer it she may have been in shock but she was still a friendly neighbor and if it wasn't important she would simply send them away and then get back to dealing with her nephew.

"Yes?" May said as she opened the door to reveal two men and young girl outside her door the girl was had a very gothic look dressed in a black body suit with an emerald chest plate with red x's on her shoulders, the one man was bald and was placed in a wheel chair dressed in a black turtle neck sweater and matching pants with a brown tweed sport coat and the other man was a physically imposing man who stood about 5 foot 8 with muscles bulging at the seams of his t shirt he was wearing underneath his leather jacket which complimented his blue jeans perfectly all he needed was a haircut and he would have been quite handsome.

"Hello, Mrs. Parker I presume , my name is Charles Xavier I am sorry for disturbing you but I do need to speak with you and your nephew." Charles explained in his calm demeanor.

"What is this about?"

"May we come in please what I have to say is quite sensitive and requires the utmost secrecy."

May cautiously opened the door and allowed the three in Peter was staring at the floor when he looked up to see who entering his house he looked upon was what he thought was angel sent from heaven. Peter was smitten, this woman who stood before him was a vision of perfection. Although she did wear too much gothic make up but Peter could look beyond that. He for once was speechless.

Rogue looked at the boy sitting in the living room just staring at her. She had to admit he was cute but she wouldn't bring herself to date anybody with the way her powers worked she would never be able to touch him and that would be too much for her heart right now. Especially after what happened with Remy. Wolverine smelled the air subtly and gave Charles a little nod indicating it was the boy who was Spider-man.

"Mrs. Parker, have you ever heard of the term Mutation?"

"Of course"

"Well what would you say if I told you there are individuals with abilities that were given to them at birth and because of their genes they can do things that are what some would call incredible."

May can't believe what she is hearing first her nephew turns out to be Spider-man then a group of people are telling her that there are people out there who are mutants and can do things that are by most considerations impossible.

"I understand your confusion Mrs. Parker but the reason for our visit is because of Peter. He has been making quite a name for himself as Spider-man and we feel people like us mutants would be exposed before the world is ready to accept us. Also we believe he is a mutant himself and because of that we have a place in Bayville that can teach him all about what he can do if he wants to come with us."

Peter was trying to understand what he was saying. If he heard him correct he said mutants are born with these gifts but Peter wasn't born with these gifts they were thrust upon him.

"Well Professor ill stop you right there you see I am not a mutant I wasn't born this way…"

Then Peter began to explain how he got his powers from a radioactive spider and ever since then he has had these abilities and then he explained about what happened to his uncle and how he felt responsible for his death. Which shocked May this whole year she had carried the guilt because she and Ben had a fight that night and she believed if they hadn't fought he wouldn't have been where he was when he died May never knew Peter carried such guilt on his shoulders as well.

"So now you know my story, do you still want me at this institute of yours?"

The professor had to absorb all he just heard, he never knew that people could be given powers through the means that Peter described, if the process could be replicated there would be hundreds or thousands of people like him which could be used for who knows what especially if people like Magneto or the military got a hold of him it could be very dangerous for the world not just for humans or mutants. They needed to know more about him.

"Yes, Peter given what you told me I feel even more strongly you should come with us to the institute."

"Alright I will go under one condition, that my Aunt May has to come with me."

May was surprised to say the least.

"Peter, what are you saying?"

"Aunt you have been just like a mother to me and it wouldn't be right to leave you alone in this house knowing what you know about me it would be too dangerous for you. Besides with Uncle Ben gone and his life insurance running out we can't afford this place anymore. So will you come with me or not?"

May thought about it and she knew peter was right so she agreed. And with that said Peter destiny took a new direction.

_**Present time back in Rogue's room**_

"Hey, Penny for ya thoughts" Rogue said to Peter she said as she sat up in bed.

"Hey what are you doing awake?"

"Ah got lonely, what were you thinking about just now."

"Oh just thinking about how I got here and how we met and all the stuff in between then and now."

"Oh that's funny Ah was just thinking the same thing. You know what else I was thinking?"

"What?"

"That you wearing too much clothing come on Sugah I got mah'self a sweet for ya."

Peter got up and went back to bed and enjoyed another round or lovemaking with this beautiful woman who would become his wife.

To be continued

AN: Sorry if the ending seems a bit rushed it's been a long couple of days between being in a car accident owing back taxes and having my basement flooded all in the same week. So please review and let me know what you think the more I get the better I write and please be kind this is the first story I have done that has gone this long. Thank you


	4. plans

Plans

It's been a week since the engagement party and everyone is offering as much help as they can. Rogue and the girls were busying themselves with planning the wedding Jean and Kitty were taking Rogue out to this afternoon to go and start shopping for wedding and bridesmaid dresses. The other girls between homework and training sessions were going through wedding magazines trying to find the perfect decorations for the church and for the institute. The guys however were outside starting construction on the new guest house for peter and Rogue. Logan was all set to clear out some of the trees with his claws he was looking to get a good workout today anyways, so Logan went to work cutting all the trees in a small area of the forest that surrounded the institute. Once that was done they decided to mill the trees down and use them as building material for the house it was cost effective and in a way good for the environment of course some materials still needed to be ordered such as trusses for the roof and plywood and nails plus the roofing but those were on their way. Scott was up next it was his job to dig out the ground for footing for the foundation activated his visor and began to plow a hole in the ground around the perimeter of the area they were working with and in no more than 5 minutes a perfect shaped trench was dug. The next two hours was spent building the concrete forms once that was all done the cement truck they hired was brought in to start pouring the cement, this was going to take a little while as they had to make sure the cement didn't have any air pockets that would weaken the foundation. So while they were waiting they decided to take a break and share some stories. Peter though busy was starting to show signs of worry on his face the professor who had come out to check on the progress saw this and decided to ask him about it.

"Worried about something Peter?"

"How is it you can read me like a book professor?"

"Well I am psychic."

Peter chuckled. "It's a lot of things professor, mostly I am concerned about being a good husband for Rogue. With my life as Spider-man and with her being a mutant were never going to have the typical life are we?"

"That's true Peter there are still many dark times ahead for all our kind but speaking from experience I must say this do not put your lives in front of your love. You must be willing to make compromises and you must be willing to sacrifice a lot. Of course it doesn't hurt to admit your wife is right all the time even when she's wrong." Charles looked at Peter with an amused smile. "Remember this peter, Just as being a member of the X-men requires you to be a member of a team so does being married." With that the professor moved away to look at the progress of the house. With the concrete poured the cement truck drove away. It was Roberto's turn now since he could harness the suns energy and convert it too heat they used him to help speed up the drying process making the concrete harden faster, but even with his help it would take a few hours to dry properly so the rest of the guys got to work milling down the lumber.

_**Bayville dress makers**_

Rogue was going through the wedding dresses trying to find the right one for her she tried on several of them but she just couldn't find 'the' dress for her. Her bridesmaids were easy enough they walked into the store and found it just sitting there in plain sight was an emerald green empire waist ball gown that stopped just before the ankle. May was a little bit more difficult but they decided on a grey ball gown with silver highlights and May was all set. Once they found the right shoes and made a few alterations they were set to go, but Rogue of course her dress was being problematic just like everything else in her life. First there was Irene and being shut in for most of her childhood, then there was Mystique manipulating her to work for the brotherhood and then she finds out she's her adopted mother and then finally there was Remy.

_**4 years ago**_

Rogue was sitting in her room at the institute being her normal brooding self. As usual she was alone she got up off her bed and looked out the window and noticed a car come in through front gate. Out of the car walked Storm she had been missing for a few weeks and everyone was concerned about her but then she noticed someone else came out of the car a young boy about 17 or 18 with a brown trench coat with a bit of a five o clock shadow and most striking were his eyes, they were black with red iris's. Rogue felt an instant attraction to the boy but mentally slapped herself for even considering what she was feeling. Rogue was getting hungry so she decided to go into the kitchen and get something to eat as she exited her room she ran into the boy from outside being escorted by Logan to his new room.

"Well hello Cherie, my name be Remy, Remy Lebeau but you can call me Gambit. My card." Remy spoke with a deep Cajun accent. He reached into his pocket and took out a playing card and handed it to Rogue. She looked down at it and noticed it was the jack of spades. Rogue was confused but quickly brushed it aside.

"Now, who might you be, huh?"

"Not interested." Rogue replied and walked off to the kitchen.

"Ah, a southern belle Gambit be having fun with that one I guarantee."

Logan rolled his eye and gave a quick whistle to the newcomer to get him moving. Rogue though couldn't help but be attracted to the new arrival even though he is arrogant, conceited, and obvious player, she just couldn't stop smiling. As the months went by Rogue and gambit began to see more and more of each other and after 6 months they considered themselves as a couple even though they could never touch. Then one night Rogue was walking past Tabitha's room and she could hear someone mumbling something. She listened closer then should hear the obvious sounds of two people making out then she heard Tabitha say "OH REMY!". Upon hearing this Rogue flew into a rage a forced the door open to find her boyfriend and Tabitha in a very compromising position, though thankfully they were still clothed. Rogue was heartbroken her first real romance was stepped on. Rogue couldn't do anything except turn around and leave with Tabitha following right behind her leaving Gambit alone.

_**The Present**_

"Rogue, are you alright?" Jean asked waking Rogue from her reverie.

"Yeah Ah'm fine I'm just frustrated at not finding a dress." Rogue half lied.

"Rogue you were projecting I caught everything you were just thinking about, you didn't know Gambit had the ability to influence people and she should not have used it on Tabitha the way he did."

"Ah know your right but Ah keep getting the sneaking feeling were not done with him yet."

"Best to not think about it, now we are gonna find you your dress."

"Maybe this, try this one on Rogue" Kitty said with major enthusiasm

Rogue took a look and decided to try it on she went to the dressing room and began to disrobe once she had the dress on and looked at herself in the mirror she knew they had found the dress for her. She stepped out from behind the curtain to show her bridesmaids and the look on their faces said it all. She had a Monique Lhuillier celestial ball gown with crystal embroidery sewn into the top of the dress. Kitty started jumping around like a school girl on a sugar high, while May brought her hands to her face with a slight tear in her eye remarking at how beautiful she was Jean was analysing the dress she thought it looked good and it fit her perfectly the dress made for her but something was missing. Jean looked to her left and saw just what she needed placed on a mannequin head was a birdcage style wedding veil she grabbed it and placed it on rogues head.

"Perfect that is what was missing."

Rogue took in her reflection and realised she truly was for this time in her life a princess. Since the dress didn't need to be altered in any way and with the professor fronting the bill decided to take it home that night, and since the others dresses weren't going to be ready for a few days they decided to head home early.

_**Back at the mansion**_

Peter and the boys were wrapping up after a hard day's work, and they were making great time not only had they gotten the foundation dug poured and cured but they already built the first floor and started on some 'extra features' in the basement those would take a little longer to finish but this was all done in day. Peter looked down at his watch and noticed that the girls would be home soon he made his way back to the main estate when he went to open the door he found it locked with Tabitha standing in front of it.

"Sorry web head you can't come in just yet."

"Why?"

"Rogue is showing off her wedding dress give her 5 minutes to put it away, I'll let you in when she's gone."

After the dress was put away Peter went and found Rogue taking a shower getting ready for dinner Peter being the man of action he is decided he needed a shower too, so he striped himself down and announced his arrival to Rogue. She was startled at first but Peter quickly calmed her down when he started kissing the back of her neck in way that made her head swoon with delight and ecstasy. Rogue decided dinner could wait.

_**Undisclosed Location**_

An unknown figure was closely watching the estate through his hidden cameras and decided he too needed to make some plans himself he reached for his phone and started dialing.

"OsCorp how may I direct your call?"

"Get me Harry Osborn; tell him I have information regarding his best friend Peter."

The receptionist immediately transferred the call. Harry picked up the phone to see who it was.

"Harry Osborn who am I speaking with." The voice responded in a digitally scrambled voice.

"Who I am is not important, what I can give you on the other hand is the means to take revenge on the man who killed your father."

"I'm listening."

"First tell me what you know about your fathers work on human performance enhancers."

_**The next day at the mansion**_

Peter was waiting for the professor and a couple of the others it was the guys turn to find their tuxedos.

"Now this shouldn't take long 3 hours most and we can stop for lunch on the way home then we can build the second floor and then get the roof ready to be put on." Peter said

"Peter relax we have plenty of time don't worry" the professor said.

"I'm sorry I don't know why but I'm all jittery today."

"It's understandable Pete just try some deep breathing ok" Scott said trying to calm his teammate down. "Now let's go get ourselves tuxedos and then you can relax a bit ok."

They made their way out into the city and found the tuxedo shop that the professor was recommended to by Tony Stark (a good friend of the professor and financial backer of the institute). They enter the building and are greeted by a 6 foot tall gentleman.

"Hello, is this the Parker party?"

"Yes and this is Peter Parker the groom" the professor motioned towards Peter.

"Ah yes, Mr. Parker please follow me the rest of you gentleman will be each seen by my assistants."

Peter went with the man as the rest of them each were helped individually. Peter was being treated like royalty; they took his measurements and started the fitting. They were just finishing up when he felt a slight prick in his leg where the tailor was pinning up his pant leg.

"Ow, hey that hurt" peter said

"Sorry sir, I'll try and be more careful." The tailor said with the final alterations made peter had himself a fitted silver Armani tuxedo. The Professor got himself an oxford clothing pinstripe suit. Logan and his two groomsmen got themselves Botega Veneta blackberry colored tuxedos. They gathered together and left to go back to the mansion.

_**Behind the shop**_

"I did what you asked, here is the sample you requested" the tailor handed a small vile of blood to a man in the shadows. The man handed the tailor an envelope full of money. The tailor took off and man in the shadow looked at the vile in his hands.

"Now what secrets do you have to tell me?"

AN: I'm sorry if this seems rushed it has been a busy day I will try and update as often as I can but please review and let me know what you think.


	5. the shower

The Shower

It has been about a month since the Day Rogue and Peter were engaged and after much deliberation between the two the finally settled on a wedding date of May 8th which gave them just about 3 months to go through the final preparations of the wedding. The house they were building was almost finished, all that was left to do was the shingling on the roof and then do the interior. Not bad for 5 days of work in the winter time, thankfully whenever they had to work outside Storm provided them with warm weather. The church they arranged was more than willing to let the professor do the ceremony thanks to a very charitable donation. The estate was just, well it never changes. Then there was Rogue and Peter, they have never been so happy before they always saw their abilities as either a curse or a heavy responsibility. The two of them were just starting to stir awake from a good night's sleep Peter woke up and he was moving kinda stiffly from working on the house Rogue on the other hand was really having trouble getting started these days without her nullifier bracelet it was like whenever she would turn it on it she would feel very sick but as soon as she turned it off again she was fine she hoped it wasn't a side effect of the bracelet. Peter got up and started getting dressed in his work clothes.

"So, what's on your agenda today Anna, training with wolverine again?" Peter asked

"Oh don't call Meh that this early in the morning"

"Rogue its 11:00 we slept through the morning are you all right."

"Yeah Ah think it's the stress of planning the wedding it is getting kinda hectic. Plus were having a double shower and birthday party for Kitty today so no training I have been given an exemption from the danger room because of all the planning."

"Ok Just take it easy ok, no drinking any alcohol alright, try to get as much fluids in you though we don't want you getting sick this close to the wedding alright."

"Yes mama." Rogue replied sarcastically

Peter got up and left to go work on the house. Rogue began to get up as she took off her nullifier to recharge she grabbed her spare one and switched it on as soon as she did she immediately started to feel nauseous and ran to the bathroom to vomit, she was feeling better already so she got up and made her way back to room to get dressed.

_**Undisclosed location**_

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A man dressed as a lab technician was looking at something through a microscope.

"You found something" A man whose face was hidden in shadow said to the doctor.

"Yes this is quite interesting, you this group pairing of genomes here." The shadowed man looked and acknowledged what he was pointing at. "Well as you know there are certain genes that dominant and ones that are recessive well following that line of thinking some genes become so recessive that they just simply become useless junk in our DNA, A sort of throw back to our ancient ancestors if you will. Well what has happened with this particular genome is that it has suddenly become active how this happened I have no Idea; however it is simply more than just an active gene resurfacing, when I ran the sample through my GCMS it broke down some of the sample and found trace amounts of radiation following along the lines of the Gamma ray spectrum."

"I thought gamma rays were unstable?" the man pondered

"They are in large doses; thankfully you were able to acquire Dr. Banner's work which I used as a baseline. My findings were that this aberration if you will cannot be linked to just radiation alone it had to have some sort of bonding and delivery agent."

"Like say maybe a spider bite?"

The doctor thought about it for a second. And could definitely agree that if persons DNA was exposed to a foreign substance with its own DNA encoded coupled with a radioactive binding agent the inactive genes could be reactivated.

"Genius sir truly Genius. Whoever designed this were light-years beyond what we know about genetics, it is truly fascinating."

"Can we replicate the process?"

"I don't think so, at least not in other humans without knowing how much radiation the delivery system needs we could end up doing more harm than good."

"Explain"

"Well if we use too little radiation the process could take too long to use as viable resource and if we use too much it could result in uncontrolled mutations, insanity, even death. Also I don't know the exact nature of the radiation that was used."

"You just said it was Gamma radiation."

"No I said it was along the lines of Gamma radiation there are other types involved in this process that I cannot be sure what was the actual activating agent. Quite simply put sir we are out of league in regards to this sample I doubt we could even clone it."

"Damn." The shadowed man cursed under his breath "Keep working Doctor Essex, see if you can make any headway I have a few phone calls to make." With that statement he walked away and disappeared

"Of course, you know I will." The Dr. said with a sinister smile on his face.

_**The Guest house **_

"Hey webs can you give hand here with this cabinet" Logan asked as he was struggling to hold a kitchen cabinet in place and secure it.

"Sure let me hold it, you can mount it to the wall."

As quickly as it started it was finished then Peter took a quick look and noticed that the house was finished. It was beautiful a 50x50 square foot house with three bedrooms and two bathrooms plus a basement.

"What is going on here I thought we were weeks away from completing?"

"Surprise" an overly energetic teen announced. As Peter looked behind him there were all the students of the facility standing there.

"Scott what's going on?"

"Well you see Pete we all have been noticing how tired you and Rogue have been so when you guys were sleeping, all of us were in here around the clock finishing the work now you guys can move in whenever you want."

Peter was almost moved to tears, Never in his life had anyone done anything like this for him. He walked over and hugged each and every one of them. Then the girls realized what time it was and left to go get ready for the party for Rogue and Kitty. Pete took a moment to take it all in, he finally had a place he could call his own home. Rogue was gonna be so surprised.

_**The mansion –the shower/birthday**_

Rogue and Kitty were having a blast it was fun just relaxing, it certainly helped Rogues stomach since this morning she had been holding down her lunch like a trooper. Kitty was pulling double duty since was not only the birthday girl but also the maid of honor. Jean and May helped where they could to take some of the pressure off. Mostly organizing the games for all the party guests and making sure everyone was having a good time and keeping the refreshments handy. There were all the students of course then there was a few friends from school such as Kurt's girlfriend Amanda and Jeans friend Taryn who had accepted being friends with mutants better than anyone could have expected. After it was all said and done the party was a success, then it came time for the cake and presents.

"You know Rogue I like just realized I am an adult now no one telling me what do I can make my own decisions now."

"Yeah that's true but just remember, once you make a decision you can't take it back."

"I will but if you don't mind me like asking but do you feel alright you're looking kinda green."

"Ah am fine for now I'll have hank look me over once the party is over."

"Ok."

Just then the cake rolled out it was a half and half cake since Kitty Loved chocolate her half was devil's food cake filled with chocolate gnash filling and vanilla icing. And for Rogue they made a carrot cake stuffed with raisins and cream cheese filling and icing. They cut up the cake and served it to their guests, once that was done they moved on to the presents. Kitty went first she received a lot of new clothes from her favorite clothing store plus some nice perfume from Chanel. Rogue handed Kitty her gift next she unwrapped it and noticed it was from the local jewellery store she read the tag and it said "To the best friend, roommate, bridesmaid and maid of honor I have ever known, happy birthday." Kitty opened the box and started to weep it was a diamond necklace with matching earrings. Kitty closed the box held it in her hands for a moment and grabbed Rogue and hugged her. Rogue herself had a small tear forming in her eyes. The moment quickly passed and then it was Rogue's turn, She got the usual stuff such as plates silverware and basically everything she needed to furnish their new house. Then it came down to the last three boxes May, Jean and Kitty. She started with Jeans first she opened it and Rogues eyes went wide and quickly closed the box totally embarrassed.

"Jean! What is this?" inside were a wide assortment of G-Strings and thongs of varying colors and prints with matching bras in Rogues Size.

"You will thank me later" she simply stated

Rogue gave Jean a glare and Jean just smiled at her. Rogue then moved to Kitty's present next and as bad as the last box was this one was worse, Rogue's color went from pink to red as she slammed the lid closed as she did with the previous box.

"Oh my god Kitty!" inside was a blue corset with garters and white stockings and matching G-string. She looked at the young adult who was just grinning from ear to ear.

"You will thank me later." She said repeating what Jean had said.

Rogue was thoroughly embarrassed she knew she would have to get back at them soon. She then moved on to the final box which belonged to May, Rogue was feeling better considering who it was from, the woman doesn't have a devious bone in her body. Rogue opened the box and the red color she had in her face suddenly disappeared and she went White and she almost fainted from the shock of what was in the box Rogue was completely catatonic she couldn't believe May would get her something like that.

"You will thank me every day for the rest of your life dear." May got up from her seat and walked away leaving Rogue to sort out what she had just experienced.

_**Undisclosed location**_

The shadow man was on the phone trying to find one of his best operatives, as much as it loathed him to use him.

"Hello Wilson I have a job for you"

"Is it really you, why you old son of a bitch how are you, it's been way too long."

"Deadpool will you just shut up for 2 minutes"

"No promises buddy boy"

"I need you to meet my man at these co-ordinates I'm sending you he will have the first installment of your payment and the details of your job."

"Oh goodie, I get money will there be killing at all. You know how much I like both."

"Wilson will you pay attention I don't want anyone dead you hear me some of these people are innocent humans so only tranquilizer darts do you hear me."

"Oh your no fun, of course neither am I at the moment since the writer of this story is really suffering from a lack wit and imagination especially since he hasn't decided who you are yet but when he makes a decision he thinks it should get the proper response."

"Just be there Wilson you will know the contact when you see him now I'm hanging up." **Click beeeeeeep. **"God I hate that guy. Now you will go and meet him and these co-ordinates" the shadow man said to person behind him. The man walked out from the shadows to reveal a red eyed mutant dressed in a trench coat.

"How will I find him Mon Ami cause I do not wish to be going on some wild goose chase do you understand me."

"Don't worry Lebeau he will find you." He handed him an envelope Remy opened it to see two pictures one of which he knew.

"These two I want taken alive, you understand."

"Oui, just make sure He understands that."

"He will, also there is someone else who will meet you in Bayville, he's not quite ready yet given a few weeks he will be all set so you will go and pick up Deadpool and bring him right back here by the time you get back we will get ready to set our plans in motion now go."

Remy turned and walked away.

"Soon I will have what I want."

_**The mansion**_

Rogue was making her way to medical facility to see Dr. McCoy.

"Hank you down here?"

Hank came in from the lab and noticed Rogue standing there looking like she had seen a ghost.

"Rogue are you alright?"

"Yeah it's just May gave meh quite a shock that's all"

"Aw yes, she showed me your shower gift, tell you the truth I'm surprised you were able to walk in here under your own power." Hank joked

"Anyway, the reason Ah'm here is the last few days Ah have been feeling kinda sick when Ah wear my nullifier when I switch it off I feel just fine, but when I turn it on I get real sick sometimes I even vomit, I am afraid I might have a problem with it."

"Well let's not jump to conclusions I am sure it's not the nullifier we have been putting them through extensive tests and none of the others we tested them on have shown any of the symptoms your describing, but we will take some blood and run some tests."

Hank took some blood and performed a medical examination; he took the blood into the lab to run some tests. Just then the professor came in with Peter they came as soon as they heard Rogue was in the medical bay. Peter went over and sat on the bed next to Rogue he pulled her close and held her.

"Peter relax, ah probably just got a bug or something."

Just then Hank yelled out.

"OH MY STARS AND GARTERS!"

"What is it hank?" The professor asked as they all ran into the other room

"You're never going to believe this" he said as he handed over the results from the blood test. The professor looked them over and he couldn't believe what he saw. He then turned toward the young couple and handed them the results. Peter looked at the print out took a double blink then passed out.

"Peter!" Rogue yelled Hank grabbed some smelling salts and held them under Peter's nose he quickly woke up.

"What just happened?" Rogue asked, Peter never faints; now she was starting to get concerned about what was going on with her body.

"Rogue, Peter just had a major shock to his system he just found out you're pregnant." Hank said in his medical demeanor.

Then it was Rogues turn to pas out.


	6. Little Surprises

Little Surprises

Hank acted quickly and picked Rogue up and placed her on the bed, while peter was able to stumble to his feet and made it to a nearby chair where he sat with his head between his legs trying to get some oxygen to his brain so he could move. Rogue was trying to process how this was even possible.

"Please tell Meh your joking Hank."

"I am afraid not."

"B-B-But we were so careful. " Rogue stammered out she and peter had always taken precautions to prevent this from happening.

"Well based on my tests it suggests you are about 4- six weeks along"

Peter regained enough strength to walk over to Rogue and whispered in her ear "the shower" he said. The realization hit Rogue like a sledge hammer. Even still her Birth control should have prevented this.

"Ah was on the pill we should have been protected" then she realized that for the past month she had forgotten to take her pills due to the stress of planning the wedding and everything it became a secondary thought.

"So why was I feeling so sick whenever I turned my nullifier on and then feel fine when I took it off."

Hank stepped forward and offered his theories. He approached the young mother to be and offered as comforting a gesture as he could and began to explain.

"Well first thing I want to know Rogue is are you ok?"

"Ah think so."

"Good, and you Peter?"

"I feel like the time Doc Ock threw into the side of a building but I'll be alright"

"Ok now, we already know how you got pregnant so we will dispense with the pleasantries of that experience, now as to why you were feeling so nauseous when you turned on your bracelet is because of your mutant powers." Rogue and Peter looked at the harry mutant with great confusion.

"You see the nature of your powers allows you to absorb life energy and in cases of mutants their powers as well, now when you switch on your nullifier you interfere with that process making you essentially human and as a human your body will go through the necessary changes, such morning sickness, irritability, hormone shifts and mood swings, not to mention the physical changes such as a growing belly and swelled breasts."

"So her being sick was just her going through the process of pregnancy." Peter said thankful it wasn't something life threatening to Rogue.

"Yes I believe so, however there is a danger involved, you see Rogue every time so switch off your nullifier your powers will start to absorb the life energy of your baby and judging by the amount of time you have switched your nullifier off and on you have already drained some of the baby's life essence. Now being the baby is still early in its development it is difficult to tell if any serious damage has been done however you two have to make a decision do you want to keep the baby or not. I'll leave you alone to make up your minds." Hank got up and left with the Professor.

Peter took a deep breath, searching his brain to try and find the right words to say to Rogue but every time he tried to speak his mouth wouldn't work. He was afraid that his sense of humor would kick in and he would say something insensitive and insult Rogue which wasn't what she needed.

"Peter will ya say something, the awkward silence is just killin' meh."

"Believe me, I have been trying to find the right thing to say but I just can't come up with anything for once in my life."

"Well how do you think Ah feel, you're not the one who's gonna be carrying around a bun in the oven for 9 months." Rogue stated.

"Whoa, stop right here, what you go through I go through alright I may not carry the child but I will be there through everything, whatever our decision is."

"What do you mean by 'Whatever our decision is' Ah've already made mine and regardless of how you feel I am going to stick with my decision and all its consequences, as I said to Kitty earlier once you make a decision you cannot take it back." Rogue said with a combination of fear and determination in her voice.

"Your right Rogue, and as such since it is your body you have a right to do whatever you want with it, and I have made a promise to respect any decisions you make in regards to your body. With that being said that life you're carrying inside you is also a part of me and I want to keep it I want to see our child grow up and make the best life it can. So I say we keep it."

"Ah'm Very surprised to hear you speak like that Peter, such passion and wisdom, Ah didn't know ya had it in ya. And as excited as Ah am to hear you say that it was a pointless gesture I had decided to keep her anyway. Ah never thought Ah would be a mother, heck since my powers manifested Ah never thought Ah would ever touch anyone again. Then you came along and gave meh 3 of the greatest gifts Ah have ever had the nullifier, this ring, and this child. How Could Ah give any of them up."

Peter was so excited, he never thought he would be a father, but now that he is about to be one he couldn't have been happier. He snuggled up closer to Rogue and held her tight kissing the top of her head. Rogue was glad to be in Peter's arms it was a safe place and it always would be then tears of joy began to stream down her face. Just then Hank and the professor came in to find out what there answer was

"Well, have we made a decision?" Hank asked

"Yes we are gonna keep her" Rogue said while she tried to clean her face of the tears

"You know that's the second time you have said it was going to be a girl. What makes you so sure?" Peter asked

"It is Just a feeling Ah have"

"Well then" the professor spoke up. "I'll inform the others to start making adjustments to your house."

"What do you mean professor, oh wait I know you're gonna turn one of the bedrooms into a nursery for us, thank you." Peter said

"Yes that is something else to do as well." The professor turned around and rolled out the door

"What did he mean by that?" Rogue wondered, and Hank began to explain.

"As happy as I am for you two, there are some precautions that have to be taken. You see Rogue as I mentioned before about your powers they will absorb your baby and you can't keep that bracelet on all the time so we are going to retrofit your house with a nullifier field. So while you are in your home you don't have to wear that bracelet. Also we will need to have repeated check-ups on you and your baby Rogue as we do not know what the nullifier will do to the fetus with constant exposure to the electromagnetic waves the field produces."

"Alright Ah understand."

"As well I am pulling you temporarily off the x-men which mean no danger room sessions, no missions, nothing. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir" Rogue moaned out. Though she wouldn't miss Wolverines danger room sessions she will miss being an x-man and the weekly squash game she has with Scott. Then it hit Rogue like a ton of bricks the sudden realization of what the professor said moments ago.

"PETER WE NEED TO STOP THE PROFESSOR!"

"What why?"

"Because he is about tell everyone I'm pregnant."

Peter shot up like he had been fired from a gun and ran out of the door to the medical bay faster Quicksilver ever could. With Rogue in tow they ran up to the elevator and entered. When the doors opened all they saw was the professor sitting in his chair with his usual demeanor, a smiling Scott and Jean, a giddy Kitty, a proud Aunt May and a very pissed off Wolverine.

Peter and Rogue stood there and looked at each other and just simply said at the same time "OH BOY."

_**New Orleans**_

Remy stood in the light of a street lamp waiting for Deadpool to show up, he flicking through his cards just trying to kill time. The out of the corner of his eye he saw something move he charged up one of his cards and was ready to throw it out from the shadows came a man dressed in red and black with a mask over his head.

"S'matter Buddy? You look a little – what's the word I'm looking for here – Stupid."

Gambit charged down his card and took a less tense stance.

"You must be Wade Wilson my name be Gambit I was sent to give you this and escort you back to our base."

"Gambit, Gambit, Gambit. Oh now I know you yeah the little yellow boxes I see said that you used to date that girl Rogue."

Remy just grumbled; he was not happy about what happened between him and Rogue he really wished he could take that mistake back.

"Don't worry about it Remy she has moved on the writer of this story his name is Hawkeye he made it so that she got pregnant."

Remy only heard a few words namely Rogue Hawkeye and pregnant.

"Wait your telling Gambit that the man in the Avengers got my Cherie Pregnant."

"No the writer of this story we're right now is called Hawkeye and the person who got your Cherie pregnant is named Peter Parker."

Remy was told how crazy this guy was so he thought it was just another one of his ramblings and quickly dismissed it even though the man's incessant talking was causing Remy some serious headaches. They then left to meet up with their mysterious employer.

_**Back at the mansion**_

Peter and Rogue were just finishing up packing their belongings. They figured the sooner they get out of the mansion the safer they would feel, especially after the long talk Peter had with Logan when Rogue asked what he said Peters only reply was "you don't want to know". Peter was done packing his stuff since most of it was already packed when he moved into Rogue's room so he began to help her with her things. They were almost finished when Peter grabbed the box that had Aunt Mays shower gift peter picked it up and felt how heavy it was, he was about to open it and see what was inside when Rogue slammed her hand on top preventing Peter from opening it.

"A little touchy about this box aren't you? You seem to be avoiding it like the plague."

"Peter if you love me you will never open that box, do you understand."

"Sure I understand" Peter said, but in reality he didn't what could be so bad about what Aunt May got his fiancée that could be so bad.

"Now we just need to move all this stuff to our house" Rogue was still in disbelief she was finally getting what every girl dreams about since they were little. A home, a husband and soon her own family; what could be better than this. There was a knock at the door and Peter answered it.

"Jamie's multiple movers at your service Folks my crew and I will have you moved and unpacked in no time at all. Jamie hit himself in the chest making multiple copies of him. They each grabbed a box and in five minutes the room was empty.

"Are you gonna miss this room Rogue?" Peter asked

"A Little mostly Ah'll miss being close to everyone, being in such a cramped space for so long when it get taken away you almost long for it." Rogue look around and realized that she truly was going to miss it. Peter wrapped his arms around Rogues shoulders and held her as they watched Jamie and his duplicates move all their belonging into the house.

5 minutes later rogue noticed one of the Jamie's come running out of the front door of their house and started to cower and shake in a small corner of estate. Rogue and Peter saw this and ran out to see what happened and if he was alright.

"Jamie what happened?" Peter asked

"I was carrying the boxes into the house and one of them was kinda heavy so I opened it up to see if I could lighten the load." Jamie's face went white as he tried to describe what was in the box.

"Wait a minute Jamie was it a white box addresses to me with a tag that said it was Aunt May?"

Jamie nodded since was shocked into silence. Instantly Rogue knew it was her shower gift she left to go put it away before any of the other Jamie dupes looked inside. Peter then helped Jamie to his feet and once Jamie got his footing back he whispered in Peter's ear.

"You know you guys are kinda sick."

"Why, do you say that Jamie?"

"Because what I saw in that box was just disturbing and you should be ashamed."

"Jamie I don't know what's in that box"

"Good and I hope to god you never find out."

_**Undisclosed location**_

Dr. Essex was making the final touches on the Human performance enhancers that OsCorp was working on. Through extensive research the Dr. was able to find the chemical that caused the subjects to go insane. The shadowed man walked into the testing area his face hidden.

"Are we ready to proceed?" he asked with contempt in his voice.

"Almost I just need to add a few extra additives and there we go all set, is the subject ready?"

"He is on his way now."

Just then a door busts open and standing in the door way is the masked harbinger of insanity himself Deadpool.

"AWWWW you're too kind"

"Who are you talking to" the shadow man said.

"Oh don't worry about that. But what I want to know is what you have going here. It almost looks like something from the Weapon X days. Wait are you trying to clone Wolverine again because I tell ya it didn't work so well for the last bunch that tried."

"Just shut up and sit down."

"Oh you're so uptight here let me massage your shoulders a bit" Deadpool was about start rubbing the man's shoulders when a gun was shoved in the Merc's face.

"See what I mean you really need to learn how to relax buddy boy, but since you're so insistent on being this way I am just gonna sit down but I won't be quiet."

The man just felt a shudder of annoyance run down his back. He then received a text on his cell phone indicating the arrival of his test subject. After waiting 10 minutes Harry Osborn was walking in with his bodyguard.

"Is the formula ready?" Harry stated he was not in any mood to mess around he had a mission and no one was going to deter him from it.

"It is" The Dr. said as he placed the gas canister into the loading chamber. "Whenever you're ready"

Harry took off his jacket and shirt and stepped into the restraining harness. The Dr. placed the restraints on Harry then he reached to the table were his injector gun was placed he then took an alcohol swab and cleaned an area of skin placed in the injector and pulled trigger. Harry didn't even flinch he knew what he was getting into he just wanted the man who killed his father to pay.

"Here we go; you will feel some major discomfort." The Dr. said.

"Discomfort, let me tell you about discomfort there was this one time I was hired to raid a pharmaceutical factory and get this sample of this new drug they had been working on, I made my way to the lab and I was about to take the sample when I was knocked on my butt. So I look up, and who is standing over me but Captain America? So he throws his shield at me and I duck and it hits a tank of a viral diarrheic agent. Brother, let me tell you, you haven't seen anything until you've seen Captain America leave the scene of a fight because he's gotta — and I do mean GOTTA — empty his bowels."

Both the Dr. and Harry just looked at him with disgusted faces, the shadow man just palmed his face and shook his head.

"Let's just get on with it" the man said

The doctor made his way over to the control console and activated the machine Harry was moved into position all he could do was wait. The machine started to power up and the enhancer was then pumped into the chamber forming into a gas Harry held his breath at first and then he started to breathe it in and suddenly he became lightheaded and dizzy, then his lungs started burning and he could feel his heart begin to pound in his chest his muscles began to contract and pulsate as he looked he saw his muscles become larger and more defined then the pain began to sink in. Harry screamed in agony trying to stay conscious but it was too much and he eventually passed out. A few moments later Harry was awoken by a very unpleasant feeling he opened his eyes to find the Dr. hovering over top of him with defibrillator paddles in his hand.

"We almost lost you Mister Osborn, how do you feel?"

"I am not sure." Harry started to get up from the table. As harry gripped the table he felt it give way and as he looked down he saw his hand print moulded in to the metal.

"I say you're doing much better." The man said "I have something for you to help you with your new powers" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a remote and pressed a button. And behind a shelf on a back wall was an assortment of weapons and explosives, as well as a bodysuit made of explosive resistant and bullet proof Kevlar weave materials and a glider that resembled a snowboard with rocket engines.

"Oh I like this" Harry said

'And so will I' the shadow man thought to himself.

AN: I couldn't figure how to finish the last bit of this chapter so if it sucks don't hold it against me.


	7. the bachelor party

The Bachelor party

Peter awoke from his sleep with a very bad headache and no memory of what had happened the night before. He looked around and found he was sleeping in his bed with Rogue sleeping beside him Peter went to get up only he found himself striped down to his underwear.

"How the hell did I get here and where are my pants" Peter said aloud Rogue just shifted and drifted back to sleep

Peter went to go find something to wear and was moving a little too quickly, it was a bad mistake because the nausea began to hit him like a Mac truck. Fate it seemed was being kind this morning as he found an empty bucket he could relieve himself in. 10 minutes later Peter had finished praying to the plastic god that had become attached to his hip at the moment.

"Thank god for enhanced healing" Peter murmured as he started to feel better with the haze of the hangover starting to clear. So he made his way downstairs where this whole mess started he looked around to find everyone passed out in various states the only one up and moving around was Wolverine and he was in the kitchen whipping some sort of concoction in a beer mug.

"Good afternoon Web head, finally back among the living aren't you?" Logan said louder then he usually talked trying to cause peter as much discomfort as possible.

"Please keep it to a dull roar, I may have a healing factor but it doesn't work that fast." Peter groaned out as he sat at the kitchen table. Logan saw the state peter was in and decided to take a small measure of pity on the wall crawler and slid the beer mug across the counter to Peter.

"Drink that" Logan said in his grizzled voice

"What's this?"

"Its Chalked full of goodness" was Logan's reply. Peter took the drink and sniffed it and the nausea suddenly came back and started emptying his stomach once more into the plastic bucket that had become his life line.

"Good that's how you know it's ready, now drink up" Logan said with small measure of delight. Peter took and pinched his nose then started to gulp the tar like substance down. Peter Barely managed to keep it down but he drank it all. At first nothing was happening then his lips started to burn, after that his throat, followed by some gurgling in his stomach and then Peter felt this incredible pressure building in his chest as soon as he opened his mouth to speak he let loose the most horrendous smelling and sounding belch the world had ever known. Then he felt he needed to use the bathroom peter took off like flash and made to the toilet just in time before things got really messy. 2 minutes later Peter came back feeling a million times better. He made his way back to the kitchen where Logan was making more of his concoction for the others when they woke up.

"You know you got to put a warning label on the stuff, what do you call that stuff?"

"Just a few household ingredients mixed in the proper proportions."

"Vhat happened last night?" Kurt asked as he started to wake up

"Here drink this elf then when every ones awake we'll fill in the blanks."

Eventually all of the adults started to wake up the last one to do so was Charles who found himself in a very compromising position with one of the female entertainment that Logan had arranged. He quickly woke up and got dressed and made his way to the kitchen where he was given one of Logan's Hangover remedy's and then they went about trying to piece together what happened the night before.

"Does anybody remember what happened?" Scott asked nursing his head as it throbbed from the night before. Everybody just grumbled as none of them not even the professor could figure out what happened that is everyone except Wolverine. He was just sitting back with a know-it-all grin.

"Oh lay off Logan my head hurts too much for you to be playing games?" Kurt said.

Wolverine just stepped up to the TV screen and switched it on then he turned on the DVD.

"I grabbed a video recorder last night and this morning I spliced it with video from the security cameras so instead of me telling you what happened I made a video so you can see what happened. And I gotta say Chuck you certainly surprised me last night."

"Just play the video Logan." Charles moaned out as he finished drinking Logan's elixir. Logan pressed play and the video began.

_**24 hours ago**_

Peter was walking by the living area of the mansion he was trying to find someone to play some video games with when he was suddenly caught in familiar sulphur scented blue haze.

"Kurt I told you to warn me when you do that" Peter coughed out as he tried to get his lungs back.

"You have ozer zings to worry about Mein brother for tonight is your night of retribution" Kurt said ominously. Peter looked around and found himself surrounded by 5 scantily clad women and the adult males of the facility (Wolverine, Scott, Kurt, and the professor). Peter was scared he knew this night was coming but he didn't know that there would be strippers. Wolverine saw the nervousness and tried to calm him down.

"Now don't worry Webs, Rogue was made well aware of the ladies presence tonight and she knows you will behave. Now let me introduce our guests."

"This is Mary" Logan pointed to the short blonde with the red nurse's outfit.

"And this is Jane" Scott said from behind a statuesque brunette wearing a variant of a Tarzan costume.

"And this is Lil" the professor introduced a raven haired woman wearing something straight out of a science fiction novel.

"And this one is Gwen" Kurt introduced, a brown haired girl wearing a lab coat and glasses.

"And who are you?" Peter asked the final girl who was a short red head, and was wearing a schoolgirl uniform

"Who, me? My name is Lydia." She turned around and pressed play on the CD player and buttons by the pussycat dolls were starting to play began to play the circle opened up and a chair was pushed toward and he was made to sit down. The next thing peter knew Lydia was dancing in front of him and she started removing her top (Wait a minute do I really need to describe where this is going.)

Peter was having a good time then Wolverine pulled a bottle of some very expensive tequila. Don Julio Blanco. Logan started pouring shots and Peter took one and then another before he knew it he had drank 7 shots of tequila in 20 minutes Peter was starting to feel no pain then he was blindfolded then taken outside he could feel himself being manhandled a little and when the blindfold was removed he was wearing a white bunny out fit with a pink belly then he was thrown a face mask and noticed a back drop was placed behind him then all of a sudden a sharp pain hit his chest. Funny his spider sense didn't register it he attributed it to the alcohol in his system, when he looked down he saw a spot of yellow where the pain coming from and he realized he was in a shooting gallery and he was the target.

"Web head this is for all the bad puns and quips you put us through" then they let him have it firing hundreds of paintballs so many that Peter couldn't dodge them all after 10 agonizing moments they finally ran out of ammo and Peter's white bunny suit was now rainbow coloured and he was in pain.

Next thing Peter new he had 4 more shots of the tequila then they moved him to an area that looked like a sumo ring and in the middle were two sumo suits. The object for Peter was to not get knocked down which was no easy feat considering the fuzzy head he was starting to get his first opponent was Scott and he was not as tough as Peter thought he would be he knocked Scott down with one move then it was Kurt's turn Peter was having a harder time with him but was quickly disqualified as he teleported to stand on Peter's shoulder knocking him down. Then it was Wolverines turn Peter didn't want to try this but he knew he would never live it down. The push and fall contest went on for almost an hour until wolverine took a miss-step and Peter capitalized knocking Wolverine down. After they got Peter out of the suit they all took more shots of the tequila the party got really crazy. Once Peter started to relax the tequila started to really hit him and he became more and more of a happy drunk. The professor started to feel braver and less inhibited and starting hitting on the raven haired stripper and to everyone's surprise she was responding reciprocating and before they realized the professor and the dancer took off to do god knows what. At about 1 am Scott was feeling the singing bug and switched the music to a song that he truly loved and began to sing.

"Where it began I can't begin to knowing but then I know it growing strong"

Peter being in his state of mind decided to join in.

"Was in the spring, and spring became the summer, who'd have believed you come along "

Then Kurt followed next.

"Hands, touching hands, reaching out touching me touching you"

"Sweet Caroline, good times never seemed so good"

Everyone turned around to see Logan singing along with them surprised he could actually carry a tune. Then they all began to sing together.

I've been inclined  
to believe they never would  
but now I

Look at the night  
and it don't seem so lonely  
We fill it up with only two  
And when I hurt  
Hurting runs off my shoulders  
How can I hurt when holding you?

One  
touching one  
Reaching out  
touching me  
touching you

Sweet Caroline  
Good times never seemed so good  
I've been inclined  
to believe they never would  
Oh no no

Sweet Caroline  
Good times never seemed so good  
Sweet Caroline  
I've believed they never could  
Sweet Caroline  
Good times never seemed so good

Soon everyone was having fun even Logan though he wasn't drunk as his mutation wouldn't allow it unless he had been drinking for a week straight. But still he enjoyed seeing everyone just relax. Plus he was also impressed Charles was a laid at that moment. Peter suddenly got very hungry and tried to find something to eat so he went inside and tried to raid the fridge only he was met by his pregnant fiancée.

"There is my beautiful pregnant wife to be. Hey tell you what why don't you and I go upstairs and have some quality time" Peter said drunkenly.

Rogue was not impressed especially when she saw just how inebriated he was decided it was best she take him to bed and let him sleep it off. After she got Peter squared away she called a few of the girls from the estate to help bring the rest of the party in and let them sleep it off.

_**The present**_

Peter and the others just sat back in embarrassment some more than others, namely the Professor. Peter walked over to Rogue who had arrived while they were watching the video and tried to apologize but she wouldn't let him as she knows it wasn't entirely his fault. She walked over to Logan and gave him such a death scowl that made the feral mutant actually shudder with a small amount of fear.

"Y'all do that to him again and we're gonna have words do ya hear me."

"Yes Rogue" they all said together.

"Now after you go and get cleaned up you will all go and clean up your mess, now go."

They all left and got cleaned up; Rogue then looked at Peter and gave him a scowl.

"Wait what did I do I was the victim here" Peter said

"Really so they tied you down and forced you to drink a whole bottle of tequila. And it was their fault I had to stay up all night to make sure you were breathing."

"There is nothing more than I can say other than sorry and that I won't be drinking like again ever."

"Just remember one tequila, two tequila, three tequila, floor, you understand me."

"Yes dear"

Just then rogues face lightened and moved to kiss Peter on the cheek. Peter then turned around to go upstairs but was stopped when the dancer known as Lil came from their guest room dressed in her sci-fi outfit looking kind of sheepish.

"Would you mind calling me a cab" she asked very politely

The young couple just looked at each other and laughed.


	8. the bachelorete party

The bachelorette party

Rogue was in her room putting on her make-up and getting ready for her bachelorette, unlike Peter's party this one was planned, with Rogue in mind since she was pregnant so it limited a few options for the girls. Kitty was not deterred a few days ago she started searching around trying to find something to do that wouldn't push Rogue and the baby too far. Eventually she found it, "Huh, thunder from down under, I like the sound of that."

Kitty called Jean and Storm down to the living room to show them what she had found. Storm had no objections where she is from men and women would walk around naked all the time so she wasn't embarrassed. Jean on the other hand was turning as red as her hair however she was accepting. Just then May was walking in and saw them all plotting.

"So what do we have going on here?" May asked inquisitively

"We are preparing for Rogues Bachelorette and this is like what we decided on going here." Kitty handed May the print out and she looked over it. Of course everyone thought she would be disgusted but May only smiled.

"If I was 10 years younger I would have joined you but I'm afraid this old body of mine just couldn't take the shock, so I will stay behind. But I do believe Rogue will enjoy herself" May then just handed the print out back to the girls and stepped back into the kitchen.

The girls started planning who would drive since the event was in Niagara Falls and they would have to say overnight so Kitty went back to the computer to arrange for a hotel room and Storm volunteered to drive. So after a few days they let Rogue know what was happening and made all of the arrangements it was time to go party. Though Rogue was having a hard time relaxing she kept getting this funny feeling in the pit of her stomach that something bad was about to happen. She quickly finished getting dressed when Peter came walking in and sauntered over to his fiancée and held her gently and kissed the top of her head.

"You look nervous, are you alright?" Peter asked with genuine concern

"It isn't the baby is it?"

"No it's nothing it just the last time Ah was out with a large group like this Ah sort of had a bad experience, remember." She said remembering the time her powers went out of control and she nearly destroyed the city and everyone in it.

"Yeah I remember I still feel the spot where you decked me when you took the form Juggernaut"

Rogue just chuckled. But in reality she couldn't shake the feeling that there was danger ahead it was almost like a buzzing or a tingling feeling in the back of her head but she ignored it and got up to leave.

"Hey" Peter called to her "Try and have some fun"

Rogue just smiled then left.

_**Niagara Falls Canada**_

The girls made their way across the border with no problems except for the customs officer grilling them on everything under the for far longer than he should have but he let them through. They made their way through the streets until they reached the hotel some Jean and Kitty just had to get dressed and Storm went to get directions to the event. Rogue was very distracted the buzzing feeling in her head was growing stronger and stronger she got up from her bed and told them she was going to go for a walk to try and relax a bit. As she left the room she almost bumped into the maid but Rogue then moved with such grace and ease she missed her completely as she flipped over the maid and her cart.

"What was that all about?" Rogue wondered aloud.

"That is a good question Cherie but one best left for another time" a familiar voice said from behind her she then turned around and was confronted by a person she hoped she would never see again.

"You" Rogue Said in disbelief

_**Back in the room**_

Kitty and Jean were just finishing up when Storm walked in and asked where Rogue was.

"Oh she like went for a walk, I tell ya since she became pregnant she has been acting all weird "

"It must be the hormones running through her system." Jean said simply

"I'll go and find her" Storm said as she turned around to find Rogue storming in obviously mad

"Rogue what is it?" Jean asked

"That contemptible Cajun sewer rat is here Ah just ran into him in the hall"

"Like what did you do?"

"Told him to leave Meh alone and then Ah slugged him across the face and kneed him in the family repository and then left him to collect his thoughts."

"Good he like, totally deserved it" Kitty said with pride

"Do you want to call tonight off? I wouldn't blame you if you did." Storm asked gently

"We came all this way didn't we, so let's go and have fun and forget about that slime"

"Now you're talking cause I like totally don't want to miss this show" Kitty said with just a hint of lust in her voice.

Storm Rogue and Jean just palmed their hands to their face and shook their heads; this was going to be a long night.

_**Gambits room**_

Gambit was nursing his jaw and had a bag of ice in his lap.

"She must me working out cause Gambit has never been hit that hard by her." He grimaced as he shifted weight. He reached into his pocket and took out his phone and dialed his employer.

"Hello, it's done"

"Good move to phase two" the voice said over the phone

"Right I'll meet you in Bayville."

_**Undisclosed location**_

The Shadow man just hung up his Phone his plans were moving along perfectly. He turned around to face Dr. Essex.

"So how goes the training on our new friend?"

"Physically he's fine but I was not able to fix the defect in the formula like I hoped, though the insanity is moving slower than his father's but it's still there, he starting to show signs of paranoia now I can try and suppress it long enough to use him but eventually it will be permanent."

"That doesn't matter I just need him to complete my plans"

"I'll start the medications but there won't be any guarantees that he won't start to slip in the field" Essex turned and left the room as he gave his warning to his employer

"I'm too close to stop now I will have her and I will have my revenge."

The shadow man just looked at his computer screens namely one in particular. He held his hand to the screen and caressed it.

"Soon Anna you will know the truth"

_**Back in Niagara Falls**_

Rogue and the girls were having a great time it seemed that once started to relax she really got into things. The girls gave a Rogue a little sash and a plastic tiara that said bachelorette on them. She hated it at first but then she hardly noticed it

"Having a great time aren't ya" Jean asked Rogue

"Yeah between the stress of planning the wedding and the baby I just needed to relax"

Jean smiled and looked over at Kitty and Storm; who were taking the enjoyment of the show to a whole new level. Kitty was starting to feel a bit buzzed after the three beers and a long island iced tea decided to get a little closer to the stage so she could see better. And as for Storm there were a couple of times Jean had to tell her to wipe her mouth because she was drooling at the men on stage.

'God what bodies those men have what I wouldn't give to have one of them pressed up against me, undressing me, they could me to the down under anytime' then Kitty mentally slapped herself she was only 19 and didn't need to be thinking such thoughts however try as she might her teenage hormones just wouldn't give up thankfully she was surrounded by women. Then she noticed Storm right beside her showing the exact look on her face as Kitty did. After the men were done their first set the room went dark for a moment and 4 of the dancers came out on stage and one had a microphone.

"Good Evening ladies welcome to the thunder from down under" the man said in a thick Australian accent. Every woman in the crowd was cheering and screaming their wanton lust at the man on stage.

"Glad to see your having a good time, now what we're looking for is a party of four girls"

Jean and Rogue made their way to the stage so they wouldn't lose Storm and Kitty and then a spot light turned on and began to shine on the group of four girls.

"Mates I think we just found our girls. You see ladies we were given instructions from a one Mrs. May Parker who told us that these little Sheila's here are celebrating their friends last night as a single woman. So me and the boys decided to alter our show a little and give these ladies one special one on one dance. So with your help lets welcome them to the stage."

All of the ladies were turning bright red and couldn't move they just simply didn't know what to think or do but Kitty being the impulsive one of the group just ran to the stage and hoped up followed by Storm Jean and Rogue just couldn't move then the crowd started to give them a nudge and before they knew they were all on stage sitting chairs with a six foot tall muscled Australian dancer standing I front of them.

"ladies Please enjoy the show" the man threw his microphone away and moved over to Rogue he pointed to the back stage and then Pony by Ginuwine started to play the dancers started moving together in time and started to remove their clothes. Each of the girls had a different reaction. Kitty was completely confused since this was the first man she had seen in this state of undress but it seemed her hormones knew what was going on just took it all in. Storm was different story it took all her concentration not jump up from her chair and grab this 'hunk' in front of her and take him back to the room with her. Jean was a little bit more subdued since she was madly in love with Scott but she did admire the physique of the man in front of her Rogue just didn't seem all that impressed sure the man was attractive and took good care of his body but just seemed distracted. However she took it all in fun when the dance was over the girls left the stage and went to go get refreshments a water for Rogue and several shots for the other ladies after they had their drinks the girls noticed the time stayed for a couple more dances and left for the hotel

_**The hotel room**_

The three girls were all a little tipsy some more than others (Kitty) but they made it back safely. They were making their way through the lobby when Storm bumped into a tall African man and dropped her purse bent down to pick it up as did the man she bumped into she looked up found the man was stunning he had deep brown eyes and absolutely perfect physique Storm almost swooned.

"Excuse me it was my fault I wasn't watching where I was going" He said with his deep silky smooth voice that had an obviously African accent to it but Storm couldn't quite place it.

"My name is T'Challa, and who may I ask are you?"

"M-m-my name is Ororo, Ororo Munroe." Storm stammered out

"Ah a beautiful name to go with such a beautiful face I shall not forget it anytime soon" he picked up the last of her things and walked away as he walked by Storm couldn't help but stare at his behind. If she wasn't wound up to begin with she certainly was now.

Kitty needed to release some of the pent up frustration she was feeling and decided she needed to take 'a long hot shower'. Storm was a bit more reserved but still felt the same way and she just decided to head to bed maybe she could just sleep it off but she seriously doubted it. Rogue and Jean were just tired and went to bed and quickly fell asleep.

In the other room across the hall gambit stood in his room playing with his cards as he usually does still placing the ice in his very sensitive groin area.

"Good night Cherie and enjoy your wedding next week it is going to be a blast especially with gambit in the audience".

AN: Man is it me does May need to get laid or something, sorry if the last few chapters are short I have had a rather difficult time with my muse these last few days so enjoy them, I'll try and make the next chapter a little longer but no promises and it's the event you have been waiting for the wedding or is it.


	9. the wedding

The wedding

Peter was busy finishing up getting ready he couldn't wait any more after months of planning and surprises the day had finally arrived. For the past week things had been tense, Rogue temporarily moved back into her room saying it was because she wanted to be a little old fashioned so he hadn't seen her since she got back from Niagara Falls. The girls filled him in on some of the finer points on how the night went. He still had to talk to aunt May about what she did, however he realized it was all done in fun so he wasn't mad just surprised. Storm was the real surprise the man T'Challa that storm ran into quite literally had been calling for the past week how he found her she couldn't figure out but she was glad that he did. After a few phone calls and a couple of dates later they began to really hit it off. Storm asked if it was ok to invite him to the wedding Peter didn't have any objections and neither did Rogue so they invited him.

Rogue and the girls had been busy inside with the hair and make-up person getting ready for the wedding and that left Peter and his groomsmen to start setting up the tents, lights and the bar for the reception later that night. With all the help at their disposal it didn't take them long, then Peter ran in to confirm with the church that everything was set. However he was told something he wasn't expecting apparently the hot water tank in the basement had exploded and destroyed the upper section of the church so they had to move the ceremony outside. When Peter heard this he was a little concerned the grounds of the church were beautiful but the weather had really played havoc with the grass. Peter called storm and the others. When they all arrived Peter began spouting off like a military General addressing his troops.

"Listen here people we have a code red situation. We need to go to the church and start clean up and restoration of the church grounds. Since due to an unfortunate series of events the interior of the church has been effectively been rendered useless; we need to get over there and get started right away. Storm you're in charge of the weather details we need it warm and drying out the ground so that no one is sitting in mud. Jamie Sam and Roberto you will all be on chair set up. Jubilee, Rahne, Tabitha and Amara you will be in charge of the decorations take everything you had set up for the church and move it outside once its ready. Logan, Kurt, Scott and myself will be on garbage and waste removal. Alright people we got three hours to get it done so we will have enough time to get back here and get ready all right let's move out."

They all gathered in the van and made their way to the church Peter and Scott started raking while Logan took to removing any dangerous branches from the trees and other such landscaping Kurt used his teleport ability to take all the refuse they collected and take it to the nearby dumpster. Storm was really pouring on the heat trying to get the grounds dried up enough so it was firm enough to walk on. Once everything was cleaned, it was up to the boys with the chairs and they had it all set up in record time thanks mainly to Jamie and his dupes then it came time to decorate the girls were setting up the runners and the flowers from the church and were making good head way but they noticed something was missing up at the front there was no alter or anything but lady luck was taking a liking to the group as Peter and Scott found an old weather beaten wooden archway that could be moved the two grabbed the arch and placed it right in the center they just needed to decorate it with something. Tabitha Looked up and notice some Honey suckle vines growing in a nearby tree.

"Those would be perfect for the alter don't you think guys" she pointed out

"Great Kurt take Logan and cut some down and bring them over quickly were running out of time." Peter gently ordered

The two responded and made short work of their assignment. And just like that everything was done with 1 hour to spare. They made their way back within record time thanks mainly to Logan's insane driving but they managed to keep the police from noticing. The girls broke off and went to find open showers and get dressed while all the boys ran over to the guest house to get ready there. While the two showers were in use the others raided the fridge of anything they could get their hands on by the time every one was showered and dressed the fridge was empty and it was 45 minutes till show time. Peter really started to get nervous he began pacing back and forth trying to burn off some of the excess energy that he seemed to have. He tried to watch TV but there was nothing on he tried doing everything he could think of but he couldn't quite relax.

"Easy Webs you're gonna burn a hole in the floor by the way your moving around here and if you keep wringing your hands like that you're gonna start a fire."

Peter looked down and noticed Logan was right, he was so nervous he didn't notice he was wringing his hands together.

"Thanks Logan I am just very nervous I mean in about 20 minutes I'll be making my way to becoming a husband and a father I don't know if I will be good enough to be either. I'm scared."

"Good, now I know you're ready."

"Huh?"

"If you weren't scared you would go in cocky and unprepared, being scared makes you aware of the mistakes you could make so you will try and not make those mistakes. But remember this, you're not perfect and you will stumble and when you do you have to work twice as hard to clean it up and repair what you have done." Logan turned and walked away after giving his words of wisdom.

"Ok Pete it's time to go enjoy your last few breaths because after you step out that door it's" Scott reached behind him and handed Peter a t shirt with a picture of a smiley face bride and frown faced groom with a caption on the bottom that said. "Game over"

"Very funny Scott seriously" Peter said in a dead pan voice "Now let's go get me married."

_**Back in the mansion**_

The girls were busy getting ready they all had their hair and make-up finished and now Rogue and the girls were getting a quick bite to eat. It was pretty much organized chaos. Mostly because Rogue wouldn't leave her room she insisted on doing everything herself. She wouldn't let anyone in and she said she wouldn't leave until it was time to go. When it was time to go she came out looking beautiful in her dress and all the girls gushed and cried and escorted her to the limo that was waiting for them. They all crawled in and made the way to the church.

_**Outside the church**_

"All Wings report in" Deadpool said over his radio

"Tell me you didn't just quote star wars" was Harry's reply

"Hey I am at the whim of the writer of this story as much as you are Osborn" Deadpool replies

"Just shut up and get ready to fire the darts all right" the shadow man announced over the radio.

"Yes sir Colonel Sir" Was Deadpool's reply

The shadow man just grumbled "look I'll be there in 5 minutes don't screw this up you hear me, I have waited too long and now I will get what I want."

"Touchy…..really, that's all you got for a comeback for me, seriously Hawkeye you really need to get more of a sense of humor or something. stop spending your time watching TV and go out and find someone who will show you how to use that big head of yours."

"DEADPOOL SHUT UP!" They all yelled together.

_**Inside the wedding area**_

The Professor arrived first as he had to get set up with his microphone. Shortly after the professor arrived were Peter and his groomsmen, then the guests started to arrive they were mostly students from the institute but there were a few others from Peter's old school. Such as Gwen Stacy and her father, Debra Whitman and her date Flash Thomson, and of course there was Mary Jane. Peter walked over to her and walked her down the aisle to her seat along the way they had a chance to talk.

"Congratulation Peter I'm so happy for you." Mary Jane said

"Are we ok MJ I mean with all of this."

"Yeah Peter you found your one and I'm happy for you, just one piece of advice don't screw it up like you did with me ok"

Peter took it to heart at one time he believed that MJ and him would end up here but it wasn't meant to be and then peter said he would do the best he could.

"Have you talked to Harry lately?"

"No he won't return my calls I tried to ask him to be my date for this but I got nothing."

"Yeah me neither, I'm starting to get worried about him."

"Hey the only thing you need to worry about right now is getting married ok tiger, now focus."

Peter showed her to her seat and then was told by Kurt it was time to start the wedding. Peter made his way to the back where his Aunt May was waiting for him they waited for the music to start then Peter Walked his Aunt to the front row of chairs he turned to her gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek and sat her down. He then walked to the front where the makeshift altar was. Following Peter was Kurt and Kitty they walked down arm in arm until they got to the front then they split and took their positions, then it was Scot and Jeans turn to walk the aisle Scott turned to Jean and smiled.

"One day this will be us, I promise you that Jean."

Jean just smiled and her face flushed both from embarrassment but mostly from hope that it would one day happen. Jean and Scott reached the end of the aisle Scott took his position behind Kurt and But Jean went to a microphone stand positioned to the left of the Kitty just then the music ended and another set of music began and Jean began to sing.

Peter looked to end of the hallway and saw his beautiful Rogue dressed in what he could best describe as a dress made by the gods themselves she was about half way down the aisle when Peter's spider sense went off like a 4 alarm building fire had broken Loose.

'Not now!' Peter thought to himself.

Just then two explosions went off in the gardens beside the chairs and a green gas started to form around them before people could react they all started to fall to the ground asleep from the gas. Peter heard something like a jet engine flying overhead he looked up and saw something he knew was impossible.

"I wasn't invited so I decided to crash" the green goblin yelled out as he just floated in the air.

"Professor I need a distraction" Peter said as he looked behind him he found his whole the professor and his groomsmen all on the ground passed out with darts in their necks. The only ones that weren't knocked out were Peter Logan and Rogue. Logan broke his hold on Rogue and told to find a shady spot to hide since she was wearing her nullifier bracelet and being pregnant she was combat ineffective. Logan Popped his claws and was ready for a fight when he was hit in the chest with what looked like a glowing playing card and was knocked back a few feet just then a red and black clad man dropped in front of him holding a sword on his shoulder.

"Hey Wolvie been a while what do you say you after all this go and find a pub and try and drown ourselves in a vat of beer what do you say."

"Do I know you bub?"

"Oh don't tell me you have forgotten little old Deadpool"

Wolverine knew he didn't have that much time so instead of bantering with loud mouthed idiot.

"Hey I resemble that remark"

Wolverine launched himself at the annoying man with his claws and cut off his arm in three places.

"Oh now that's gratitude for ya" Deadpool quipped.

Over on the other side of the grounds was Peter Trying to get to his bride to be when a glowing playing card exploded lightly in front of him. Knocking him off his feet and slightly singeing his tux.

"Oh Sorry about the Jacket Mon Amie I know that it wasn't cheap but I do have a job to do and I can't let you interfere"

"That Cajun accent the red and black eyes oh you must be the contemptible swamp rat Gambit. And I'm using Rogues words exactly."

"It's good to know my Cherie still thinks of me although the last time we met I think robbed me of a few children" Gambit winced at the thought of what happened at the hotel a week ago. "But as nice as this conversation is going I do have something to do." Gambit reached into his jacket and pulled out his Bo staff and extended and started to make his way to Rogue. Peter leapt into action he may not be dressed as Spider-man but he couldn't let anything happen to her. He was about to tackle Gambit when he was hit in the side by what felt like a slab on concrete Peter rolled a few times and when his vision cleared he saw the green goblin floating on his glider in front of him.

"Hello Pete it's been a while" Peter looked again and realized who the goblin was.

"Harry, what are you doing?"

"Getting revenge on the man that killed my father"

"I didn't kill him, he killed himself when he tried to kill me"

"Shut up, I know the truth but I won't kill you death is too good for you instead I gonna hurt you"

While this banter was going on Rogue was trying to hide behind a set of trees but was quickly found by Gambit. He grabbed Rogue and held his staff to her face and pressed a button releasing the same gas that knocked everyone out and she quickly fell asleep. Gambit picked her up and carried her to an open area and laid her on the ground. He quickly got up and made his way over to his other target.

The professor started to wake up whatever he was drugged with didn't seem to last long however he wasn't coherent enough to use his abilities. He was starting to clear his vision when he found a man standing in front of him wearing an expensive suit and glasses he was heavy set and had a goatee that was slightly greying.

"Hello Xavier, it's been too long."

"William, it can't be I saw you die at Alkali Lake"

William Stryker the infamous shadow man was revealed he stood there with a smug look of contempt and hatred but mostly he was pleased with himself knowing he had beaten the great Charles Xavier.

"Looks can be deceiving old friend but I have come to settle my debt with you, I have come to take what's mine and to ensure you leave me be I am taking a little insurance policy. I know about the human woman you have living with you so I am taking her to ensure that you don't interfere with my plans and I am taking the beautiful bride with me as well it's about time she learned the truth about her family"

He looked around and found Gambit holding the unconscious form of May Parker and turned back to Charles.

"You lose" he whispered in Charles ear

Just then Stryker heard two thumps and looked behind him. There on the ground was Gambit and May Parker knocked out. And in their place was Wolverine he had snuck up on the Cajun and clocked him upside the head knocking him out.

"Ok bub I don't know how you survived but I'm going to make sure you stay dead"

Stryker was in a tough spot Gambit was down Deadpool who knows where he is and everyone was starting to wake up from the knockout gas, Stryker had only one option.

"Goblin pick up the girl and I we need to make a hasty retreat."

Harry heard the order and knew Stryker was right but he needed to keep his promises of revenge to his father.

"Well Pete time for me to go but I have a wedding gift for you."

Harry activated his pumpkin bomb dispenser and threw one at Peter's face only when it impacted it didn't explode it release a light that blinded him then Harry fired a grappling line which tethered rogue to his glider he gained altitude and fire another line which pick up Stryker and they all flew off.

Peter was trying to clear eyes but by that time Harry was gone with Rogue.

"Rogue, Rogue, ROOOOOOOOOOOGGGGGGGGGGUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"


	10. the wedding redux

The wedding redux

Peter shouted till his lungs were burning, he dropped to his knees sobbing banging his hands on the ground in frustration. Everyone was starting to wake up and when they noticed where Peter was they asked what happened Peter stood up anger seething from every pore in his body.

"They have Rogue we need to go and look for her." Peter practically screamed

"We will Pete but first we have make sure everyone is okay then we can try and find her" Scott said

"We can't wait the longer we wait the further they get and we need to go after them"

"PETER! I know your worried about Rogue but we are no shape to go looking for her" Scott strongly enforced.

"Well you don't have to look far" they looked up into the sky and found a very surprising sight.

"Rogue is that you?" Peter asked

"Well it ain't the Easter bunny Sugah" rogue was standing on a metal plate and was slowly descending down to the them.

The metal transport landed and Peter and Rogue rushed into each other's embrace.

"Charles it has been far too long my old friend" a man clad in red and black armour arrived behind Charles.

"Magnus" Charles nodded "forgive my bluntness but what may I ask are you doing here?"

"I am delivering a wedding present" Magneto Cryptically answered.

Peter walked up to the master of metal and stood in front of him completely confused.

"If this is the real Rogue then who was it that was taken?"

"That was Mystique, this was her wedding gift to her daughter. She asked me to give you this."

Magneto took out a computer pad with a recording and it began to play.

"Hello Rogue, if you are seeing this then my plan has come to fruition and you are safe. I know in the past we have not seen eye to eye on a great many things and to this day we still don't. However that being said I wanted to do one thing right by you and support you in your decision to marry. At first I was just going to let things be then I learned of your pregnancy and of Stryker's plans to kidnap and manipulate you into a living weapon just as he tried to do to Logan. How did I find this out you may ask well if things went to plan then the person you need to thank is Gambit. After he discovered you were pregnant he immediately contacted me since he did not want to see you in danger. And for the past 4 months we have been planning on ways to protect you and get rid of Stryker once and for all. But the only way we could accomplish this was for me to get in to his facility and the only way to protect you was to remove you from the equation so we intercepted you at the hotel I'm sorry if we scarred you although to be fair it was quite the sight to see you nail the Cajun right where it counted. And for the past week I have been impersonating you don't worry I kept my distance from your man and from everyone else for that matter. Now as for my reasons for doing this, as much as you hate me Rogue and I Know I probably deserve it, you are still my daughter and I want to see you happy. And if this man you have chosen makes you happy I will accept that if I approve or not doesn't really matter as this is your life and I was removed from it a long time ago. Goodbye Rogue and be a better mother than I was."

The video ended and it left Rogue even more confused than before. Did mystique truly mean what she said or was it all just another manipulation but for now she decided to take it at face value and believe her just this once.

"Well that just leaves why you are here Magnus"

"As I said I was just the delivery person as much as I don't agree with you Charles I have nothing against your students and if they wish to choose each other I am not one to stand in their way"

"So you say old friend however I believe there is more to it. I believe you just did not want to see another family broken apart."

Magneto looked away from the group, as always Charles could read him too well and decided it was time to go.

"Believe what you will Charles it changes nothing" Magneto was about leave when he was stopped by Peter.

"Before you leave I have to know was Rogue under your protection for the past week"

"Yes, and before you ask I made sure your child was well taken care as well, she will be very important to our future"

"Don't leave" Rogue said "not after everything that has happened please stay for our wedding"

"Yes Magnus, Eric for one night let us burry our pasts and celebrate like the friends we used to be"

"That is kind of you but I really must go, besides I am afraid I do not own suitable attire for the function"

"Neither do Ah at the moment Ah have to go get dressed and ready because Ah am not cancelling this wedding even if god himself to meh to stop." Rogue said with her usual sass.

"Yes I am sure we could find you something to wear at the mansion" Peter said "besides I can't wait to marry this woman either but we do sort of need to clean up a bit so we have a little time besides you can get her to the mansion and back faster than any of us at the moment. So what do you say?"

"I would be honored, thank you"

Peter rounded up Jean and Kitty who were alright despite a mild headache from the gas magneto placed them on the metal transport disc and took off to the mansion. The rest of the people began to clean up and patch up but the wedding was still a go after about an hour Rogue and the girls were ready and were arriving back at the Church. Magneto barrowed one of Charles sport coats and a pair black slacks and a black turtle neck which made him look quite dapper. The church was all set everyone was all cleaned up and the ceremony began again. As before Peter led the way with his Aunt and helped her to her seat. And as usual the others followed suit then it was time for Rogue and Logan to make their appearance and as before Jean began to sing.

_Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone,  
all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

One step closer

_[Chorus:]__  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

"You scared Stripes?" Logan asked Rogue

"Yeah but mostly Ah am excited, after this last week, any doubts I had were washed away and now I know that this is what I want more than anything."

_Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this_

One step closer

_[Chorus:]__  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer  


"She looks beautiful doesn't she Peter" Kurt asked

"The words to describe how she looks haven't been invented yet my friend and I will spend every day trying to create them that is my solemn promise." Peter said with conviction in his voice as Rogue and Logan arrive next to Peter.

_[Chorus:]__  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

The song ended and the professor began to speak.

"Honoured guest we welcome you to this very special and probably never forgotten moment in these two special people's lives. Who gives this woman away to this man?"

"I do" Logan Choked out as he tried hard not to shed a tear. It may seem strange but he has always thought of Rogue as his daughter an she carried a special place in his heart. He handed her to Peter and told him to remember what he said those many months ago.

"We will take care of each other Logan that I can promise you."

Logan handed over Rogue and walked back to his seat.

"Peter, Rogue, you two have chosen each other despite the obvious hardships that will and have befallen you. Yet despite the odds you have risen to the top and conquered your fears and your adversities and have found strength in each other. So do you Peter Parker take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold for richer or poorer, forsaking all others for as long as you both shall live.

"I Do" and he placed her ring on her finger

"And do you Anna Marie take this man as your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold for richer or poorer forsaking all others for long as you both shall live."

"Ah Do" and she placed his ring on his finger

"If anybody can show just cause as to why these should not be wed let them speak now or forever hold their Piece"

"so by the power vested in me by the state of New York I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss your bride"

Peter pulled Rogue close and dipped her and gave her the biggest most passionate kiss he could on Rogues lips leaving her a little breathless.

"Ladies and gentlemen I would like to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Peter Parker.

The crowd rose to their feet and applauded the happy couple Peter Picked up Rogue and carried her to the Limo and the two drove away to get their pictures taken.

"Hello Mr. Parker"

"Hello Mrs. Parker"

"Mrs. Parker something to get used to Ah suppose"

"Just remember from this day forward we belong to each other and nothing will break that bond"

"Sometimes you can say the most romantic things, this is not one of those times" Rogue Deadpanned

"let's just go and have some fun"

"Sure thing sugah"

_**Undisclosed location**_

"Hey Hawkeye where did I go I mean the only thing I do is shoot the professor with a tranq and get my arm cut too shreds and then you just make me disappear what is up with that"

Hey I don't have to explain myself to you, you are my creation in this universe which essentially makes me god so if I want you to disappear I make you disappear and you will like it. Now if you don't mind you're interrupting the romantic part of the story that a lot of people have been waiting for.

"Well Excuuuuuuse meee!"

You know what I am going to do what hundreds of others have failed to do I am going to shut you up

"Better men then you have tried"

Deadpool shut up.

"Humpf"

Told you I am like god here, now if you excuse me I have to finish the wedding.

_**Back at the mansion**_

The party was in full swing, the dinner was delicious, and the speeches were sweet as they usually are then came time for the first dance for the happy couple and Peter and Rogue decided upon Come away with me by Nora Jones. After the dances everyone started to really have fun the booze started flowing for those who could drink people danced and made fools of themselves that is all except Wolverine he was off in the corner drinking his beer and being his normal party pooper self. At least that's how it looked, when in reality Logan was sad and proud all at the same time he gave away one of his best friends and students to a man he respected but Logan Being Logan couldn't bring himself to show any emotion, until May sat beside him.

"Mind if I join you Logan?"

"It's a free country, for now" Logan replied cynically

"Do you mind if I have one of those?" May nodded at his pile of unopened Canadian beers.

"No skin off my nose" He grabbed one popped the top and handed it to her, To his surprise though she brought it to her lips and drank down half of the bottle in one gulp.

"My goodness it's been too long since I have a beer like that."

"You like Canadian beer"

"Of course it's the best next to German beer, but it doesn't quite have the same bite as a Canadian."

"You surprise me more and more May I have to admit"

"What, I was young once or does that surprise you as well"

Logan put his hands up in acceptance.

"What you did today for Rogue was very nice and you should be proud of the woman she has become."

"Thanks May"

"Now will you be a gentleman and ask me to dance"

With that Logan took may to the floor and started dancing despite his two left feet.

As the night wore on Peter and Rogue where dancing and having a good time then eventually everyone either left to go home or went inside to go to sleep leaving Peter and Rogue alone on the dance floor for their final dance of the night when the song was done the two sat down for a moment to try and relax after such a long and trying day.

"It's finally over we are married we are together and we will be a family soon enough"

"Well there is one more thing to do to make it official Peter"

"Oh and what's that"

"Come with me, I think it's time I showed you what your Aunt gave me for my shower."


	11. the aftermath

The aftermath

_**48 hours after the wedding**_

Jean and Kitty Got up fairly early they were both hungry and decided to head down together and beat the morning rush along the way they ran into May.

"I take it your both hungry?" May asked

"Like how could you tell?"

"Come on ill whip you up some eggs and bacon" May offered and Jean and Kitty accepted without argument.

They entered into the kitchen and May began to cook, the three girls were just salivating at the sweet smells of May's cooking. Once may was finished she served them their breakfasts and began to eat a few moments later Rogue came sauntering in wearing only her robe and slippers. She walked right to the fridge and grabbed some orange juice and poured it into a glass. All three of the ladies noticed how her hair was messed, her make-up gone, the distant look on her face, and wide smile she had from ear to ear.

"Rogue what are you doing here?" Jean asked

"Hmm?" she replied

"I said what are you doing here?"

"Oh getting some food and OJ someone clean out our fridge the other day so we have nothing in the house." She said dreamily

"No I mean weren't you supposed to leave for your honeymoon?"

"Not till tomorrow" she said still lost in dreamland.

"Ok um, where is Peter?" May asked

"Oh he's sleeping right now he hasn't been to bed since the wedding so Ah let him get some sleep"

"Rogue that was like two days ago"

"Um Hmm I Know"

"Like what have you two been doing for the last two days?" Kitty wondered

Then a mischievous smile formed across Rogue's lips as she took a drink of her orange juice and Kitty noticed.

"Never mind I don't want to know"

"Is Peter ok?" May asked with concern

"Oh he is fine; in fact I think he's better than fine, in fact I think he is amazing." As Rogue said that she became breathless and her head went back into the clouds.

"In fact I think I should go wake him and bring him some breakfast in bed" she reached in to the fridge once more and pulled out a large bucket of whip cream and began to walk back to her house.

"Is that like all your gonna take?" Kitty inquired

"It's all that Ah need right now" Rogue then stepped back into the hallway and then remembered to do something. "Oh by the way, thank you so very much all of you"

"For what?" they all asked together.

"For your shower gifts especially you May it has made a whole world of difference."

Rogue went over and hugged May so hard May swore she heard a few old bone snap back into place.

"Now if you will excuse me, I have to go wake up my husband." And she sauntered off back to her house.

"Like where does she get all that energy?" Kitty puzzled

"And that strength, I swear she is getting stronger" May threw out there as well as she rotated her shoulder.

_**Somewhere in New York**_

Gambit was walking the streets trying to get his mind off the last 2 days. For some reason he had this really bad feeling in his gut and he knew it wasn't something he ate more like something was eating him. It started happening at her wedding after Logan knocked him out and everyone was trying to figure out what happened Remy made a discreet exit when he could he knew there would be questions but he just couldn't face her. After everything he did before and after the break up with her he knew she would never forgive him so rather than be a fifth wheel at the wedding he decided it was best to just leave and avoid the madness. He was walking along this alley way and it had begun to rain but Remy didn't care he was about to find someplace to stay when he heard a girl shout he looked in front of him and saw 5 men surrounding a girl. She was feisty Remy had to give her that he managed to knock one of them down but he knew she needed help. He reached into his jacket and grabbed his Bo and ran over to her aid.

"I think the Lady has made her point clear and she hasn't well then me be the one to remind you."

He extended his staff and took out one of his cards and he took a fighting stance when one of them tried to jump him from behind Remy quickly countered knocking the man to the ground then two more tried to take him. Remy just swung his staff around real quick and struck both men in the face and they fell to the ground holding their heads one of the thugs saw how quick this guy was and decided discretion was the better part of valour and ran off. The final guy drew a knife and grabbed the girl and held it to her throat.

"That was good I have to admit not many people can knock my guys around like that. Now she and I are gonna leave your gonna stay right there and she won't get hurt you understand me."

"Mon Amie I am afraid I cannot comply with your request" Gambit charged up his card and threw it at the man. The card then exploded inches from his face knocking her free. As the man grabbed his eyes he was knocked out by a quick blow to the head. Remy went over to the girl to see if she was ok. He looked at her and he did not expect to see such a pretty lady.

"Are you alright Mon Cherie?"

"Yes I am fine thank you but how did you do that?"

"Where I come from you have to smarter than the average thug"

"No I mean that explosion, it was like charged with energy" the Girl looked into his eyes and noticed they were red circled by black. "Oh you're a mutant aren't you?"

Gambit was about to run when he suddenly felt that she was not a threat.

"Oh don't worry my best friend is married to a mutant they are fine with me"

"What be your name Cherie?"

"Mary Jane Watson and what's yours?"

"My Name be Remy Lebeau but my friends call me Gambit my card." he handed her a jack of spades

"It's a pleasure to meet you but I think we should get out of the rain, do you have anywhere to go"

"Not at this moment."

"Come on my apartment is just this way; it's the least I could do after you just saved me and it will give you a chance to get out of those wet clothes." Mary Jane said that with just a little sultry hint to it.

"Gambit cannot turn down an offer like that. Lead the way."

With that the too took off toward MJ's apartment.

_**Undisclosed location**_

Stryker was fuming mad not only had his assault been completely ruined it turned out that it was a trap for him set up by mystique. Not only had she fooled him she escaped her cell got to his computer room erased all his files and destroyed the hard drives not to mention setting his base to self-destruct. Which he barely got out of alive, all of his research gone, his plans down the tube, and his life's work has gone to pot. He had nothing except the blood sample of the young man who married his Anna. He took out his phone and dialed Essex.

"Hello Dr. Essex I have a new project in mind get your lab ready it's time we started manufacturing."

_**Back at the mansion**_

Peter stumbled in to Kurt's room hoping to hide from Rogue for a little while before they left for Niagara fall for their honeymoon. The had originally wanted to go to Belize but with Rogue being pregnant they thought it best for her not to fly. Peter managed to get to Kurt's bed and then collapsed.

"Vhat happened to you Mein Brother?"

"Your sister happened, since the wedding I have had 45 minutes of sleep that was three days ago."

"Vhat have you two been doing?" as soon as Kurt asked that he knew he didn't want an answer.

"Never mind"

"I swear I don't know where she is getting the energy it's like she absorbed some kind of nuclear reactor and she is in meltdown." Then a thought came to Peter what if it is not Rogue what if it was something else. He sent out a mental call for the professor to have Rogue meet Hank and himself in the medical bay as soon as possible.

"Kurt I need a favor." Peter looked at the furry mutant across from him

"Vhat can I do?"

"Teleport me to the med bay I can't seem to find the strength to walk right now"

Kurt chuckled and did as he was asked. He teleported Peter directly onto one of the beds and he waited for the others to arrive. Hank was first when he saw Peter he thought he looked absolutely horrible, Peter said he was fine just exhausted from a lot of extended workouts and not enough sleep. Hank caught on real quick as to what Peter was saying and decided not to push. He did prescribe some high energy foods and drinks for him so he didn't become too run down. The Professor and Rogue followed shortly as with hank they thought he was the one who was sick but hank told them he was fine.

"The reason I asked all of you here was that lately I have been noticing that Rogue has had quite a bit of extra energy lately, as a matter of fact I don't think she has slept more than a few minutes in the last three days. At first I thought it was just 'excitement' at being married but then I started to think what if what Rogue was experiencing was actually the baby."

"What do you mean?" Hank asked

"Well I would like withhold my theory until we do a full work up on the baby" Peter said

"Alright then let's get to work" Hank began his assessment of the mother and baby he took blood samples from Rogue and started to analyze them then he went to get his ultrasound machine to check how the baby was developing. The ultrasound came back that the baby was alive and appeared to be in good health. Hank was finished with the ultrasound then came back with the results of the blood test and aside from Rogues Potassium being unusually high there was nothing wrong with her physically.

"Ok, now I want an honest answer Rogue how are you feeling" Peter asked bluntly

"Ah feel great better than Ah have in years"

"What about your mind" Peter asked

Rogue was confused by that question but then she realized that the minds of those she's absorbed were unusually quiet they were still there but not as strong.

"Professor would you do a scan on Rogue to just kind of take a peak and see if everything in there is still locked up properly." Peter asked cryptically

"With Rogues Permission of course I will" Rogue allowed the professor to walk through her mind. He began to nose around until he got to the proverbial mental prison that Rogue had placed in her mind. The professor was walking along and took a look at the images of the personalities stored there. The Professor took a look inside and found almost all of the personalities Rogue had absorbed were showing signs of weakness it was like they were being absorbed from Rogues mind themselves. Charles left Rogues mind and returned to his body.

"It seems you were Right Peter the energies of the mutants she has absorbed have become weak and less powerful how did you come to this conclusion."

"After the wedding Rogue filled me in on what happened with her and the housekeeping cart at the hotel during her party. She also described to me that kept getting this feeling of danger buzzing around in the back of her head the more I thought about it I realized she was describing my spider sense and the way she dodge both of them was like when I use my agility, then I have also noticed that her strength has increased as well as her.. cough, cough…. stamina" Hank and the professor blushed a little as they caught what Peter was saying. Hank decided to run one more test that he had been experimenting with and took EKG pads and placed them on Rouges stomach and attached the leads to a machine that hank was developing and turned it on and was surprised when the wavelengths on the display were showing two distinct patterns.

"Curious" Hank started to punch some keys on his console and after a while he came to conclusion.

"My Oh my, well Peter, it seems your hypothesis is correct your child is a mutant but what's interesting is that its powers have already begun to manifest it seems to have at least 2 distinct powers attributed to both mother and father. Such as Peter's spider-sense and agility as well as his strength and from Rogue"

"She has my ability to absorb other people."

"Yes, it seems during the time when you weren't wearing your nullifier bracelet after you became pregnant your body began to absorb the fetus, like we already discussed, what we didn't expect was that when your body did this it forced a mutation of your babies DNA and it's powers have manifested inside the womb but the fetus was very weak from the attack so it started to find other sources of energy to replace what it had lost and it found it inside your body where you store the powers and memories of those you have absorbed."

The professor spoke next.

"I don't think she has absorbed the personalities of those you have absorbed those are still there and intact they have just been weakened I believe the baby has just taken their life energies and quite possibly there powers to some extent. In light of this new development I suggest you put your honeymoon plans on hold."

"I agree" Hank stated

"Alright if my baby is danger Ah want to be near someone who can help" Rogue reluctantly agreed

"Professor as much of a medical professional as I am I don't believe it to be prudent for me to continue to be Rogues OB/GYN, I recommend we send for Moira, have her arrive to lend a hand and her expertise plus Rogue may feel more comfortable with a female when it's time to deliver. Is that ok with you Rogue"

"Ah'll trust you Hank if you think that's best."

"Alright I will make the call to Moira and we will begin to set up the medical bay for your delivery in the mean time I suggest you start thinking about names for the baby." The professor turned around and rolled out of the med bay.

"You know he's right we haven't thought about names for the baby" Peter said to his wife

"Actually I have lately I have been getting this feeling much like I knew she is going to be a girl and the name Piper has been coming to mind." Rogue Offered

"You know I kind of like that and it works for both male and Female. Hank start a file for the baby put their name as Piper Parker, middle name to follow.

"As you wish" Hank replied

"Oh did you take video of the ultrasound Hank" Rogue asked

"It's being recorded as we speak I figured you would want to show everyone"

"Thank you" they both replied.

The young couple sat on the bed just taking the moment to let the last few moments sink in. Peter was just glad to have a chance to recover he may have the stamina of an Olympic athlete but he still needed rest especially after the last few days.

.

**AN: **I am holding a poll as to what the middle name should be send me a pm or tell me in a review I look forward to your answers everyone thank you


	12. preparations

Preparations

_**One week after the wedding –the Mansion**_

Rogue was definitely beginning to show signs she was pregnant her boobs started to get larger (much to Peters delight) her stomach was beginning to get bigger and of course her mood swings were beginning to show up. One moment she crying the next she was happy then she would become insanely jealous. Peter was doing everything he could to keep sane. He couldn't leave Rogue, not in her condition Normally he would go out and Web swing a bit but Rogue hid his web-shooters on him so he wouldn't get tempted and find trouble or rather have trouble find him. She wasn't about to let Peter get himself killed before the baby arrived. What made the problem worse was the fact that no one in the mansion could sympathise with Peter or offer any kind of advice not even Aunt May no one had ever had a child in the house so all of them were majorly unprepared for the violent and chaotic nature of a pregnant woman. Most of the younger students were saved the grief since they could leave to go to school. But the older ones, oh they got the full brunt of hurricane Rogue. Wolverine was the smart one he disappeared after Rogue laid into him about having beer in his garage and his smoking habit. He told the professor he had something to handle and wouldn't be back for at least 4 months. Last Peter heard from the rumor mill was that he took off for Japan, but Peter knew better, the truth was that Logan got himself a hotel room just outside Bayville just far enough away from the madness to keep his sanity but close enough to help if he needed too.

Thankfully the professor's friend Moira McTaggert arrived a couple of days ago and was really a big help she provided all the care that Rogue needed medically and was an excellent sounding board since she was the only person in the facility who had a daughter. Though Rahne was a wild child due to her mutation she was still a typical teenage girl who was constantly being embarrassed by her mother.

"Mom not the photo albums again" Rahne whined.

Moira explained that embarrassing your child when they get to this age was not only fun but cathartic as well it helps remind you that despite them growing up, they are still your children and that won't change no matter what. Rogue was happy to have Moira there she understood her and what her body was going through. She just wished she wasn't so mean to Peter but sometimes he just has to walk into the room and she becomes so mad at him.

Peter in the meantime was setting up the nursery with help from Scott and Jean. Scott and Peter were trying to build the crib while Jean was picking out colours for the walls and the decorations.

"Ok so tab A goes into slot F-1." Peter said trying to read the instructions which read like a blueprint for a Spider slayer robot.

"No, No, No, Pete it's Slot A on to tab B-3" Scott said as he himself was trying to understand how the instructions worked. "Or is it Tab C in to slot F-24."

Jean was trying not to break out into fits of laughter at the sight of the two men trying to assemble something so easy to construct. Jean was matching color swatches to the room when Kitty walked in through the door.

"Like, hey guys what you doing" she said surprising the two guys who were so lost in the instructions to notice when she walked in.

"First, what have I said about just walking in through doors like that without knocking. I don't want you doing that in the middle of babies sleeping and scare the crap out of her. Second we are trying to figure out how this thing goes together."

"Oh like let me see." Kitty grabs the instructions from Peter and Scott and in 10 minutes looked over the diagrams and then 30 minutes later she had the crib assembled and ready to go. The two guys were looking shocked and sheepish here they were for the past 3 hours trying to figure out how to assemble something so simple only for Kitty to walk in and put it together in 40 minutes.

"If anyone asks she was never here agreed" Peter muttered quietly to Scott. Scott reluctantly agreed.

With the crib complete the boys brought all the other furniture such as a rocking chair, a mobile, a change table and a few lamps. Rogue was coming up to see the progress of the Nursery when a familiar buzzing sound started going off in the back of her mind she quickly ran to Peter who busy arranging the furniture, he looked up at her and noticed the look of terror on her face Peter immediately went to rogues side to find out what happened.

"Rogue what's wrong"

"Ah don't Know our child's spider sense is tingling and Ah don't know why." Just then Rogue started to feel sick and then there was some cramping in her abdomen. Rogue screamed out in pain and almost passed out he grabbed Rogue and carried her off to the infirmary while Jean sent out a telepathic signal for Hank and Moira to meet Peter and Rogue.

_**Undisclosed Location**_

Stryker was busy going through what had survived the destruction of his base all he had left was the notes on the blood sample taken from Parker. He had Essex working on trying to make the blood sample more viable by bonding it with his other favorite pet project. "Weapon X". he got up from his desk and moved to the lab to get an update from the good Dr.

"What have you got Dr.?"

"A very surprising result, the DNA of the two samples is not only bonding but replicating at an accelerated rate by this time tomorrow we should be able to begin on your new experiment all we need is a healthy ovum."

"I'm working on that as we speak."

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Essex asked

"I was thinking Doppelganger."

_**Back at the mansion**_

Peter was making his way to the Infirmary as fast as he could but it was not easy the ground was still wet and slightly muddy so his traction wasn`t the best. He was moving as fast as he could when he took a bad step and stumbled a little and knocked the switch to Rogues bracelet which turned on rogue's powers. Which resulted in Peter getting absorbed a little; Peter Stumbled a little but in his state of mind all that mattered was getting her to the Infirmary he reached for her bracelet and shut it off it wouldn't help Rogue if he was dead on his feet he picked her up again and made his way back the house and into the elevator Rogue started to wake up a little by the time she came to she was laying on a bed with peter nearly passed out from the exertion and being absorbed and Moira and Hank reading the test results of his machine.

"What happened?" Rogue asked

Hank had a grim face he was concerned for the mother and for the child the results of the test they conducted were not good.

"I wish I had good news Rogue but I don't."

Moira stepped in to explain.

"I'm afraid the baby went into distress we were able to stabilize her but there is a complication for some reason it looks like baby is starting to grow at an exponential rate. Since the last time you were in for your check up till now the Baby has advanced its development by 2 weeks and we can't explain why" Moira said in her Scottish brogue. "Also, Henry has discovered that the baby's electromagnetic spectrum has weakened we were theorizing it's starved for energy.

"But the prof. said she was feeding off the people Ah absorbed." Rogue reminded

"Yes We thought about that and we concluded that your reserves have been depleted" Hank replied

Rogue thought for a moment. If energy is what the baby wants then energy it will have.

"Moira can I have your hand for a moment." Moira offered her hand then Rogue switched off her bracelet and absorbed the kind Dr. "Ah'm Sorry I had to try."

Beast went to check on Moira she was a little winded but fine then the machine started to beep and a new set of data started to come in showing obvious improvement in the baby's condition then Rogue felt a kick to her stomach.

"OOOO easy there slugger momma isn't going anywhere" Peter began to wake up when Rogue said that and moved to rogues side.

"Looks like we have ourselves a majorette in there here feel this." she grabbed Peters hand and placed where the baby was kicking. Peter began to well up with tears both out of love and out of fear he knew his child was in danger but there was nothing he could do.

"Fascinating" Beast was utterly shocked it seemed the baby grew again after Rogue absorbed Moira.

"What is it Hank?" Peter asked as his attention was drawn away from his baby kicking.

"It seems the Child has grown by another 2 weeks it appears that when rogue absorbs the energy of people the child will grow, at this particular rate if its growth remains steady and factoring a 2 week per absorption rate your child will be fully developed with the energy of 10 more people. You could be free of your child by next week if you so wish."

"Wont that be dangerous for my baby?" Rogue wondered

"Based on my readings it will be more dangerous for your child if we don't do this however we need to do this slowly maybe one or two a day and I suggest we keep you in the mansion for now so that when you're ready we can get you ready quickly. Now Rogue I want you to know this will be very painful on you a birth accelerated like this is not something that humanity was designed for and with that being said I can't recommend any painkillers as we don't know what it will do to the child so be prepared for a great many changes and it will happen suddenly. it is going to get very uncomfortable alright. I'll leave you two alone so you can prepare yourselves."

"Well this is happening sooner than we planned the good news is the nursery is almost done." Peter half quipped.

"How can you joke at a time like this?" Peter just looked at Rogue a seriously face. "oh wait I forgot who I was talking to."

"What do you expect Rogue things are spiraling a bit out of control don't you think?"

"Ah know, Ah know, Ah'm just scarred and I really need you to hold me right now." Rogue said weakly

"All you had to do was ask." Peter went over and held his wife and she began to cry out frustration yes but mostly out of fear. Fear for her child, fear of what might happen, and most importantly fear of the future and what it might hold.

"Hey everything will be ok. I promise, I love you and I will do everything I can to protect you and our child." Peter said lovingly.

"That goes for all of us"

Peter and Rogue looked to see Logan standing in the door with the professor and all of the students as well as May.

"What's going on?"

"Hank filled us all in and he told us you need ten of us to keep Spidey Jr. around when we heard that we all volunteered to provide you with the all the energy you will need." Said Logan

"Y'all would do that for us?"

"Of course, we're X-men when one of us is down we rally together and protect each other." Scott Said Jean hanging on to her boyfriend's arm offering as much support as she can. She let go of Scott and walked across the room to stand beside Rogue and Peter.

"But more than that, we aren't just teammates." Jean said as she placed her hand on Rogues shoulder. Then Kitty stepped forward, and stood beside Peter.

"Like totally we are a family and you have been like a sister and a brother to me and to us all"

Then May stepped up to say her piece.

"Rogue you have been the best thing that has happened to Peter and since you have been married to him I have considered you to be my daughter and not my nephew's wife. So if you are in trouble then I will help in any way I can."

"And you all feel this way" Peter asked, All of them just nodded their heads in agreement.

"Thank you, all of you I don't know if I will ever be able to repay you."

"Peter there is nothing to repay you have saved all of our lives at least once now we are here to help save your child." Charles said

"Well I suggest we let Rogue and Peter get some rest" Hank suggested

"Scott and Jean will go and grab you some things while you stay here" the professor added.

"Wait there is one thing more" Peter said. He grabbed rogue by the hand gently and pulled her close and whispered in her ear. Rogue listened for a moment and nodded her head in agreement.

"I just thought of a way we can repay all of you, we want you all to be our child's god parents yes even you Logan before you ask. And we won't take no for an answer."

"I think speak for everyone when I say we'd be honoured" the professor stated

"Good now if you will excuse us we need some rest"

Peter took Rogue and made their way to her old room to get some sleep.

.

**AN:** I was reading over the story and I noticed some mistakes one about Rogues strength from the first chapter suggesting she could bench press a fire engine so from now on I'll say she hasn't gotten her miss marvel strength yet and secondly May was supposed to walk with Rogue and Logan down the aisle. So for that I'm sorry and the poll is still open for a middle name for Piper Please send me a message or add it in a review. Thank you everyone.


	13. Here comes Piper

**AN: Warning the following chapter is not recommended for younger audiences or for the faint of heart use of strong language and disturbing imagery ahead. Consider yourself warned.**

Here comes Piper

Things had been tough on Rogue just like Hank said it would. The first person she absorbed was Roberto given his ability to draw energy from the sun allowed her to give Piper a more constant energy supply for a short time; however as good intentioned the theory was they didn't factor for the instant hot flashes that is associated with pregnancy. To put it in simple terms Rogue was roasting in her own juices figuratively speaking. So it was up to Bobby to try and keep her cool so she wouldn't stroke out. Then it was Tabitha's turn thankfully Rogue didn't need to be watched as carefully but the baby did grow inside Rogue and it was pressing down on her bladder something fierce. She spent more time on the toilet peeing and farting that day. Peter and the other students took to using the spare bathrooms because of obvious reasons that don't need to be described. Over the course of the next week and a half Rogue was beginning to look like a very large pregnant lady who looked like she was about to pop. So after a week of torment rogue had absorbed everyone at least once, except for Logan he was to be saved for the actual delivery date in the case something went wrong Rogue could absorb him and his healing factor would repair the damage quicker than any surgeon could. Peter was getting excited he knew in a short time his child would come into the world.

It had been two weeks since Rogue was told she needed to feed her baby others energy and it seemed that the baby didn't want to make up their mind. Couple of times Rogue thought it was time, when it was just false labour of course every time this happened it was in the middle of the night so Peter hadn't slept all that well in the last week. He was used to it but he was starting to show signs of fatigue, Hank noticed this and told Peter to get some sleep.

"I've tried Doc every time I close my eyes Rogue tells me it's time for the baby and by that time I am so wound up I can't sleep."

"Here take these" Hank hands over a couple of pills to Peter. "They are a mild sedative nothing to strong it is just so you can relax enough to get some sleep."

"I don't know Doc medication and me they don't always mix I don't want to be under the influence of anything."

"Peter you're not going to be any good to Rogue or the baby if you're exhausted. Now take these and go to bed we will wake you if things happen ok."

Peter relented and went to go get some sleep,

Meanwhile Rogue was sitting in a lounge chair by the pool talking with a few of the girls.

"So have you decided on a name not that I am biased or anything but Tabitha is always a good choice." Tabitha jokingly said.

"Peter and Ah have decided on Piper however we are a little confused on what her middle name shall be."

"Oh it will come to you in time." Amara said

The girls were just chatting away about nothing really just trying to pass the time then Rogue was starting to feel a little sick followed by a small cramp, nothing to major but Rogue noticed it. She shifted in her seat a bit trying to get comfortable once she did the pain went away so Rogue left it at that. Back in the mansion Peter had just gotten to his room and took the pills they hit him harder than he expected and was out like a light before he even got into bed and collapsed on the floor and started to sleep away like a baby.

Meanwhile out by the pool Rogue was still hanging out with the girls when the cramp she felt earlier came back only a little stronger. It began in her stomach and began to radiate through her back. It was a little more intense, so much so that she let out a small wince of pain.

"Rogue are you like alright?" Kitty asked

"Yeah ah just seem to have a cramp in my back it will go away I think I just need to get up and walk a little, can you give Meh a hand to get up."

Amara and Tabitha grab Rogue by the arms and gently help her to her feet she starts to walk a bit then the pain came back ten times stronger and then she noticed her pants were all wet.

"RED ALERT!"

The girls all came rushing over and see that Rogues water had broken and immediately came to her aid being she was outside by the pool they had to walk her up stairs through the house and then to elevator and down to the infirmary. This was going to take a while.

"OH! SON OF A MOTHER TRUCKING NO GOOD HELL SPAWNED BITCH" Rogue yelled in pain. Between breathing heavy pants she was slowly moving to the mansion. "Someone go get Peter this is he has to be here so I rip his dick off and shove it down his throat."

Rahne and Jubilee took off to go get Peter when they reached Rogues old room. They found peter passed out on the ground, they rolled him over and found he was still breathing just out cold.

"Jubilee go get some smelling salts and let's try and wake Peter up."

"Right I'm on it" Jubilee left to try and find a first aid kit and ran into Scott and Ray.

"Whoa where's the fire?" Ray asked

"Rogues gone into labour and she is stuck outside and Peter is out cold" She replied in a near panic

"Alright calm down go and get Hank and Moira tell them to prep the Infirmary Ray you go and help Rahne try and wake Peter up I'll go Get Kurt and Logan. What are you doing standing around move people."

They broke up and went to do what Scott told them. Ray ran into Pete's room to find Rahne splashing water on Peter face but all it did was make a mess.

"Did you try slapping him?" Ray asked

"Why didn't I think of that?" Rahne said sarcastically

Scott had found Kurt and told him to get over to the pool and help his sister. He teleported over and found Rouge almost to the steps and made his way over to her.

"Kurt thank god you're here you can get Rogue to the med bay faster than any of us." Tabitha said with relief in her voice.

"I ain't teleporting' I don't know what it will do to my baby"

"You don't have a choice Rogue you are not gonna make it to the med bay before you deliver at this rate now you're going." Jean said. She arrived shortly after Rogue Screamed out in pain.

"Don't vorry Mein Sister I vill be very careful alright" he grabbed Rogue and teleported her to the Med bay where Hank and Moira were waiting they quickly got Rogue undressed and in bed where they found in the course of just ten minutes she was already 6 cm dilated.

"Just about half way there but I'm afraid we can't give you medication because we don't know what will happen to the child ok so you have to go with the natural method alright." Moira said in a very medical tone.

"Where is Peter I need Peter here" just then another contraction hit her "HOLY MARY MOTHER OF GOD CREATOR OF ALL THINGS HOLY THIS HURTS."

_**Back in Peters room**_

"You tried the smelling salts?" Ray asked Rahne

"Yes they didn't work he is out cold"

Ray was racking his brain trying to figure something out, and then inspiration hit him.

"Go get some more water cover him head to toe with it"

"Why?"

"Just do it"

She ran to the bathroom and got a large glass of water and poured it all over Peter.

"Now what?"

"Turn him over and stand back!" She turned him over and stood back like ray said.

Ray Charged himself up and discharged a large bolt of electricity right into Peter's ass. Peter woke up and started running around smacking his ass because it had caught fire and he was trying to put it out when it went out Peter looked at the two students with a look of pure hatred.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?"

"No time to explain Peter, Rogue has gone into labor and she is waiting for you" Rahne told him "also you might want to change your pants you have a nice sized hole burned into your ass."

Peter reached back and noticed she was right he opened a drawer and found his spider man costume he put it on quickly tied the arms around his waist and left the room and made his way down to the infirmary.

_**The Infirmary**_

"OH MY GOD! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM WHEN I SEE HIM, NO EVEN BETTER AH AM GOING TO RIP HIS BALLS OFF BLEND THEM UP INTO A NICE PUREE THEN SET THEM ON FIRE THEN ILL KILL HIM BRING HIM BACK TO LIFE AND KILL HIM AGAIN."

Rogue was not taking things well she was almost 8 cm dilated and she needed Peter.

"Pant…Where is he…pant…. I need him."

"Ask and ye shall receive."

Peter walked in with May right behind him.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN YOU GOD DAMNED MOTHER F #$$%"

"Hey don't blame me Hank gave me a sedative and it knocked me out and also I just got my ass burned up by an electrician from hell."

"Ok, OK just come hold my hand." Rogue requested

Peter did as he was asked and took her hand

"Um Peter you might want to reconsider….." Hank began saying just as another contraction hit. Peter dropped to the floor in pain from the vice like grip that Rogue had it in. Peter was doing everything he could to free his hand but he couldn't until the contraction subsided. Peter took his hand and examined it thankful no bones were broken.

"Hey Hank how about some pain medication here."

"I'm afraid were beyond that point Peter "

"Not for her, for me my hand is killing me."

"To be fair I did try and warn you"

Peter just looked at him evilly, Beast thought it best just to walk away for now. Just then Logan came into the infirmary all sweaty and dishevelled.

"What do we got here Hank" Logan asked

"We're doing ok for right now Logan so just be ready."

Logan walked over to rogues side but before he got there he got a very unfortunate view of Rogues Vaginal area.

"Is that…..uuuuuuuuuuuuuuggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh." Logan passed out.

"Great just what we need." May grabbed some smelling salts and held them under his nose, Logan came to very quickly.

"What happened?" Logan asked confused by what happened.

"Never mind that go and take rogues other hand she needs the support." May ordered

Wolverine did as he was told he got to his feet shakily and grabbed Rogues hand. She looked at Logan thankful he was there for her then Peter took her other hand with his good hand and smiled at her when she looked at him. Then a very big contraction hit her and she squeezed with all she had just then both men were on their knees in pain trying to free their hands. Peter was able to tear away a piece of metal from the hospital bed and tried to pry his hand free, all that resulted was the metal twisting and bending. Peter swore he heard bones snap in his hand then Rogue looked down at Peter with a look that would make the most evil of demons envious for its ability to strike fear.

"YOU DID THIS TO ME YOU SON OF A BITCH, YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN YOU HEAR ME. I HOPE YOU'RE NOT TOO ATTACHED TO YOUR TWO BEST FRIENDS BETWEEN YOUR LEGS BECAUSE AFTER THIS CONTRACTION I AM RIPPING THEM OFF AND FEEDING THEM GARBAGE COMPACTOR DO YOU HEAR ME YOU, YOU, MOTHER F#=%$^& NO GOOD SON OF A BITCH, YOU RANCID PIECE OF HORSE AND MONKEY SHIT!"

Then the contraction ended and Peter and Logan got off the floor thankful the pain was over.

"You know web you have a nasty way of bringing the worst out of people."

"Funny I thought I was bring out the best in her."

"Thank you Sugah, but right now Ah just hate your living guts."

"Well here is the good news you are fully dilated you should begin to feel the urge to push soon" Moira said.

"Thank the lord." Peter said "Hank I think I'm gonna need some x-rays later"

"I'll warm up the machine later Peter." Hank said

"Um Ah don't mean to sound crude but I have got to take a major dump." Rogue moaned out

"Good were in the home stretch, you should begin to start feeling the need to push about now when you do I want you to take a deep breath and I'll count off from 5 to 1 when I hit one you can stop pushing and you can relax ok." Rogue nodded to Moira her understanding.

"I think I got to push!" Rogue announced

"Alright I see the head you're all set and on my go…..push!"

Rogue began to push with everything she had eventually the head came out.

"You're doing great Rogue, now hold on I need to position the baby for the last push ok on my go."

"Ah can't do anymore Peter, Ah just can't" Rogue began to cry she was exhausted and covered in sweat but peter thought she never more beautiful.

"Rogue all you need is one last push you have never backed down from anything now when she says push you push with everything you got do you hear me" Peter instructed.

She looked in Peters eyes as May wiped the sweat from Rogue's forehead, she was tired and needed something to help and Peter was there giving her his strength quite literally as he had switched off her bracelet when she wasn't looking and was allowing her to take his strength so she could finish, and she loved him for it now more than ever. Peter took his hand off Rogue to turn the bracelet back on and turned back to Moira.

"Ok Rogue one last push ready and go!"

Rogue pushed with all the strength of her and her husband and soon afterward baby piper came into the world. Rogue listened for a minute then she noticed there was no sound. She held her breath for what seemed like an eternity then she heard the cries of her baby and it was heaven.

"It's a girl" Moira said as she handed the baby to her mother.

"Oh Peter she's beautiful" Rogue was on the verge of tears she was exhausted and happy and couldn't believe what she had just accomplished. "Logan come here please I am going to borrow your powers for a moment just so I can heal up a bit."

"Take as much as you need stripes you did great, just not this hand it's still tender."

"Sorry, here Peter take your Daughter." She handed Piper over to Peter and then Piper grabbed peters thumb and held it and from that moment she had Peter wrapped around her little tiny pinky. Rogue reached over and took Logan's powers so she could heal up and in 20 minutes she was right as rain however she was still exhausted.

"Alright I am just going to take her for a moment and just give her a check up and make sure she is ok" Moira said

"And I have some paperwork for you to finish I have all the birth records ready. She just needs a middle name"

"Reiley, Piper Reiley Parker." Peter blurted out

"Ah like it Peter it suits her" Rogue admired her child's new name

"Piper Reiley Parker born June 1 2014 at 14:00 hours, birth weight 8 lbs. 10 ounces" Beast signed off on the records and left with Peter to go and send them to be registered with the county. When they opened the doors the Hallway was lined with everyone including the professor.

"Well is like everything ok?" Kitty asked with concern in her voice

"Everything went fine, mother and daughter are healthy and Piper is being looked at by Moira. And she is beautiful she has her mother's eyes and my nose." Peter just gushed about his new baby daughter.

"Can we see her?" Jean asked

"Only a couple of you, Rogue is really tired and its best you don't stay too long give her a chance to get some rest" Hank answered.

"Well I think Jean Kitty and Kurt should go in they are the closest thing she has to family. Wouldn't you agree Peter?" Charles stated.

"I got no problem with that."

Charles then sent Peter a telepathic message. "And we still must determine the nature of her powers Peter and see if she is dangerous."

"I know Prof. but let's just give them today they both need their rest" Peter replied.

"Of course now go and enjoy your new family" Charles said.

"Thank you professor."

Jean and Kitty were over with Rogue making sure she was ok and Kurt was over by the baby warmer looking at his new niece.

"You want to hold her?" Peter asked Kurt

"I don't vant to hurt her"

"There is nothing to it, here" Peter picked up Piper and placed her in Kurt's arms

Kurt looked at her and she woke a little to see her uncle and she just gave what would pass as a smile at him then Kurt began to sing a German lullaby to his niece.

_Guten Abend, gute Nacht, Mit Rosen bedacht,__  
__Mit Naeglein besteckt, schlupf unter die Deck'__  
__Morgen frueh, wenn Gott will, wirst du wieder geweckt__  
__Morgen frueh, wenn Gott will, wirst du wieder geweckt_

(Translated)

_Lullaby and goodnight, with roses bedight__  
__with lilies o'er spread is baby's wee bed__  
__Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed__  
__Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed_

Piper responded by yawning a little then drifting back to sleep for a few minutes more.

"Peter you are right she is beautiful, Kurt could see she was starting to get fussy so he placed her back on the warmer and moved over to Rogue.

"She is truly an angel Mein sister you should be proud."

"Thank you Kurt I owe you for getting me here on time."

"Ihr Willkommen now rest come let them all get some rest"

"We will see you tomorrow ok" Jean said

They all left leaving the new family to themselves.

"You did great Rogue" peter whispered softly

"Thank you Peter but I got to know something why are you wearing you Spider-man costume on your bottom half."

"Well kind of a long story it all begins with Hank giving me these pills"


	14. MJ

_**AN:**_** Special thanks is going out to TX Peppa you have been a great follower and have offered a great amount of support and ideas. **

**so this chapter at least ****one part of it is for you. Warning for younger viewers some explicit scenes may occur, read at your own risk.**

* * *

MJ

_**One month after Pipers birth**_

A taxi pulls up in front of the Xavier institute the driver gets out to help his passenger with her belongings. A tall redhead steps out from the back of the car reaches into her purse and hands him her last $20.

"Thank you" she tells him.

The cab driver puts the last of her bags down tips his hat and walks back to the driver's seat gets in and drives away, leaving the frightened girl alone in front of the large estate. The girls fear inside her grew as she approached the gate she reached for the intercom and was about to press the button then she pulled back. She paced back and forth for what seemed like hours then she reached for the button again only to have a kindly voice come over the speaker.

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"Um…yes is this where Peter and Rogue Parker live?"

"May I ask who is inquiring?"

"Tell them it's Mary Jane Watson."

A few minutes pass and then the gates opened up she grabbed her bags and walked through the gate she made it a few feet and then was greeted by a white haired woman with a beautiful face and a kind smile.

"Hello my name Ororo may I help you with your bags?"

"Please. We met before briefly at Peter and Rogues wedding I am his friend from New York."

"Oh yes I remember."

"Are they home I really need to talk to them?"

"Yes they are in they are in the guest house, they have been up all night trying to get Piper to go to sleep"

"Who is Piper?" MJ Asked Curiously

"Their Daughter" MJ looked puzzled it was only 6 months ago she found out Peter was getting married he had told that Rogue was pregnant but she couldn't have delivered already not without complications. "It's a long story one best that they tell you I'm sure."

Storm lead her into the Mansion and told her she could leave her things by the door while she took her to meet Peter and Rogue. When MJ entered the house she was greeted by the sounds of a crying baby and very tired mother and father.

"Come on Piper daddy needs some sleep" but she just continued to cry and cry.

"Hello tiger, have a long night?"

"That's an understatement if I ever heard one." Rogue said trying to rest on the couch.

"Here let me try." MJ asked

Peter hands her over to his friend. MJ cradles the little girl in her arms as she flails and cries MJ began to walk around gently rocking her then she begins to sing to the little one with a very gentle and soothing voice.

_I Hear Her Voice In My Mind__  
__I Know Her Face By Heart__  
__Heaven And Earth Are Moving In My Soul__  
__I Don't Know Where To Start__Tell Me Tell Me__  
__The Words To Define__  
__The Way I Fell About Someone So Fine__  
__How Do You Talk To An Angel__  
__How Do You Hold Her Close To Where You Are__  
__How Do You Talk To An Angel__  
__It's Like Trying To Catch A Falling Star__At Night I Dream__  
__That She Is There__  
__When I Can't Fell Her In The Air__Tell Me Tell Me__  
__The Words To Define__  
__The Way I Fell About Someone So Fine__  
__How Do You Talk To An Angel__  
__How Do You Hold Her Close To Where You Are__  
__How Do You Talk To An Angel__  
__It's Like Trying To Catch A Falling Star__How Do You Talk To An Angel__  
__How Do You Hold Her Close To Where You Are__  
__How Do You Talk To An Angel__  
__It's Like Trying To Catch A Falling Star__  
__How Do You Talk To An Angel__  
__How Do You Hold Her Close To Where You Are__  
__How Do You Talk To An Angel__  
__It's Like Trying To Catch A Falling Star__Yeah__  
__Yeah Oh..._

After she finished Piper was gently sleeping in her arms.

"Where can I put her?" MJ Whispered.

"Follow me" Peter whispered back he took her to the nursery and MJ placed her is her crib Peter turned on the baby monitor and they both walked out careful not to wake the sleeping angel. Peter and MJ came back to find Rogue sitting on the couch thankful to the woman who just showed up. Peter grabbed the mobile end of the monitor and motioned for them to go outside.

"MJ you are a miracle you know that, but what are you doing here? Not that I am not grateful"

MJ just paced back and forth on the spot for a few minutes trying to find the way to best describe why she was there so she decided to just tell them the truth right from the beginning.

"Well you see Peter it all began about two or three days after your wedding I was walking home and I was cornered by some guys who wanted to do god knows what to me, I had no options so I tried to fight them off, but I wasn't strong enough. Then out of nowhere this guy come and saves me, he took care of them so quickly if I blinked it would have been over then I invited him back to my place so he could at least dry off from the rain and that's when things started to go a little haywire."

_**Three days after the wedding-MJ's Apt**_

"Welcome to my home it's not much but it keeps me dry. Can I get you anything to drink, water, soda, beer?"

"Non mérci Gambit be fine."

"Well at least let's get you out of those clothes, I mean get you toweled down, uh I mean I'm all wet, I mean your all wet and you should get dried off, Let me get you a towel" MJ Stammered out she didn't know what was wrong with her she never stammers and is never so nervous around anyone what was it about this guy that go to her so much. She left to go get him a towel when she came back we was already taking his coat and shirt off to reveal the muscular physique underneath, he had what looked like a gymnasts body, well defined but not over the top. His hair was almost shoulder length and was all wet from the rain as was most of his body. His face carried enough stubble to give him the look of a biker who had spent too many nights on his bike before he had a shower. MJ found herself staring in amazement at the dark, mysterious, sexy man in front of her. She instantly began to flush then she took control of her sex starved brain and offered him the towel she was carrying.

"Here you go" MJ said almost lustfully

"Mérci Cherie I appreciate everything you have for poor old Gambit. However I should go."

"You can't go out there in this storm come on ill set you up a bed on my couch and you can stay the night. It's my way of saying thank you for the save."

MJ went to her room to grab some spare sheets and blankets for him. When she walked in to her room she took a moment to calm herself. 'Don't do it MJ, sure he is sexy as hell and you haven't gotten laid in like forever but he is not the man for you' she mentally admonishes herself. She grabbed the sheets and blankets and quickly got changed into her night clothes and went to set up his bed for the night.

Gambit was trying to wring out as much water out of shirt as he could but it wasn't helping much. Part of him really wanted to just take her to bed and leave it at that however a small but strong part of his brain was nagging at him. 'Don't do it Remy you know better' normally he didn't listen to it however tonight he felt he should. He heard her walk back into the room he was all set to leave when he saw her just standing there in a white button up sleep shirt that stopped just about mid-thigh. Gambit was so turned on he quickly shit off his moral side of his brain for a second before it popped back up and told him not to.

"Thank you Cherie Gambit will be fine you don't need to do any more."

"It will be my pleasure, besides it is the least I could do"

Remy walked back to her couch and tried to stop her before things went too far. MJ put the folded up linens on the arm of the couch she bent over to set things up when she did gambit got a good look at what she was wearing underneath. It was then he decided it would be best to just tell her to leave and he would take care of it himself. He walked up to her just as she stood up and turned and looked deep into his red and black eyes. When she did all inhibitions were lost on both sides and she reached up to kiss him, he then returned it and the kiss become deeper and more intense the two of them become more and more animalistic. Remy picked up MJ by her legs she jumped a little and straddled him in mid-air. Then carried her away to her bed where she began to pull at the clasps on his pants and Gambit just pulled at her night shirt and the buttons just ripped from her shirt leaving her wearing only her panties. Remy kissed her deeply and they spent the whole night knowing each other better.

The next morning MJ woke with a contented grin she was naked and covered only by the sheet from her bed she turned over to find that Remy had gone. In his place was a note thanking her for a wonderful night but she should not expect much from him as he is by nature nothing more than a rat. Beside the note was a playing card a queen of hearts. MJ cried a few tears but realized he was right what kind of life would she have with a guy like him.

_**3 weeks later**_

MJ was trying everything she could think of to keep her lunch down she attributed it to nerves as she was Auditioning for one of the biggest roles in her life. She went out on stage and began to act her scene when she was hit by the sudden urge to vomit. She opened her mouth to say her line then up came the vile tasting sludge and she had to be excused essentially ruining her audition.

When she arrived back home she looked forlornly at the calendar she hadn't had a job in four weeks and her bank book was starting to get thin. Then she started to realize something four weeks and she hadn't had a visit from good old Mother Nature. A thought came to her that she might be pregnant 'but how she hadn't had sex since' then it hit her the night with Gambit had left more than just a smile. MJ began to panic after 2 days of crying she realized she needed help. She gathered her clothes and all her belongings and packed them up in her bags. Took whatever money she had and made her way to the only person she could think of for help.

_**The present**_

"So now you know I am pregnant with a mutant's baby and frightened to hell" she began to cry.

Rogue went over and comforted her the same way the others did for her when she found Remy with Tabitha. She let her cry until the tears stopped.

"What am I going to do Peter I have no money, I can't act with a baby I can barely afford to take care of myself let alone another person, I need help"

"We'll help that's what we are here for especially since that child your carrying will be a mutant so this is the best place for you to be." Rogue said.

"Tell you what you go inside with Rogue she will take you to the guest bedroom there you can get some sleep and feel a little bit more human ok. I'll go to the Professor after everyone is awake and gone to school ok." Peter gave his most supportive look he had and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Pete you too Rogue you don't know how much I appreciate it." She stood up and with Rogues help made their way into the house. Then Peter went to the mansion and waited for everyone to wake up. Everyone awoke and went about their business Peter waited for the commotion to die down before he found Charles in his office with Hank.

"I hear we have a visitor, Hank informed me she arrived early this morning."

"Yes my friend MJ, she is on our house sleeping right now and so is Rogue probably."

"So what brings her here?"

"She's Pregnant."

_**SMASH**_…..They all looked behind them as Logan was standing in the doorway to the office with a glass of orange juice in one hand and smashed up plate of eggs on the floor. He reached into his back Pocket took out a flask and poured the entire contents into the glass and began to chug it down and began muttering something incoherent about a nursery and walked off.

"It turns out that the father is a mutant and one we're familiar with."

"Who is that?"

"Remy Lebeau"

"Does he know about the child?" Charles asked with obvious surprise on his face.

"No, which is why we need to find him not only does he have a right to know it is also his responsibility." Peter said with the utmost determination. "We told her that this is the safest place for her right now and I figured she could be of some. She was always a good counselor back in New York and she might be able to help Aunt May with anything she might need. We can't just throw her out."

"Agreed, I would like to meet with her and find out as much as I can then I will get to work on finding Gambit" Charles announced "Also I think she should have a complete physical with Hank once she is awake"

"You got it professor" Peter got up and left

"Another mutant child Charles this is something we need to be prepared for." Hank said gravely

"I Know Hank things are changing."


	15. blood and science

Blood and Science

_**New Orléans – one month later**_

Gambit was sitting in a bar drinking a flat beer he didn't really care for it but it suited his mood he took out a deck of cards and started just doing tricks with them mostly to just try to take his mind off what was eating him. Ever since that night with Mary Jane things have been difficult for him he couldn't concentrate on anything, things that were so easy for him of become a laboured task for him, it was like that evening with the pretty red-head had changed him somehow but he didn't know why. A man walked into the bar wearing a leather jacket jeans and wide-brimmed hat. He walked over to the bartender and asked for a Molson.

"I am looking for Remy Lebeau, have you seen him?"

"That depends does he owe you money?"

"No, but I owe him something"

"He's over there." The bartender pointed directly at Remy sitting in a darkened corner of the bar. The man got up and walked over to the Cajun mutant.

"Hello Gambit it's been a little while" the man said in a gruff and serious voice. Gambit leaned forward out of the darkness and revealed himself to be a shell of the man he used to be. His hair was down to the middle of his back it was all oily and unwashed and he looked like had shaved in about 2 months.

"Hello Logan what brings you here?

"You" Logan stated quite simply

"Then you wasted your trip, I am not worth anything."

Logan could smell the combination of whiskey and beer on his breath and could sense the feelings of depression radiating from him much like his stench.

"Listen Cajun, I am only here to deliver a message and to offer a ride if you need it."

"A message from who, the Professor? probably asking me to come back to the institute. Non Merci. Gambit don't belong there" Remy grabbed his beer and started drinking it.

"No the message is from the mother of your child." When Gambit heard this his eyes went wide and spit his Beer all over the table.

"Cough….The what of my what?"

"You heard me" Logan's voice became sour mostly because when Remy spit out his drink it all fell into his beer. "She is back at the institute and she really needs you. Besides you have a responsibility to her now."

"Who is it?" Remy asked wondering who it could be since none of the other women he had been with ever came forward with news like this before.

"A cute red-head you met in New York."

Gambit's eyes widened even more with shock and surprise, the only reason he was even in the funk he was in was because of her and now he's being told he has a child on the way.

"Francois another round of whiskey for me and my friend, Gambit going to be a papa." Gambit said this and jumped up on to the table in front of him spilling Logan's spoiled beer in his lap.

"Don't you think you have had enough Cajun?" Logan said trying to wipe the beer from his lap.

"I be celebrating Logan my friend, Gambit is going to be a dad, and pass out now." Gambit fell to the floor right on top of Logan.

"Someone help me get him to my car and cancel those drinks"

_**Magneto's secret Lair**_

Mystique was walking down a hallway into Magneto's chambers; she knocked on his door and waited for a response.

"Come in" a voice boomed.

"I have returned Magneto. Did everything go according to plan?" mystique queried

"Yes, Stryker had no clue it was you until it was too late and the wedding went off without any more problems. She also asked me to give you this." he handed her the I-pad

"There is a message for you on there."

"_Hello Mystique, Ah know what you did was for the greater good and Ah appreciate the work you did, so for that Ah thank you. However with that being said, if Ah ever see you again Ah won't be so charitable. Though you may be my mother I cannot forgive you for all that you have done to meh. But for today at least we are not enemies. Maybe one day you will get to see your grand-daughter grow up but for now please keep your distance I don't want my child influenced by you in any way. So thank you Mystique for your work but don't come back."_ The message stopped. Mystique was almost crying from the pain she had caused Rogue, but she understood why she said what she said.

"There is something else Mystique I received a call from your friend Destiny she left you this message. In the days yet to come the five elements born of blood and science will light the darkness of the road to apocalypse and the world will begin anew."

"Five elements born of blood and science. Who are they?" Mystique pondered

"I suspect I know who one of them is?" Said Magneto

"Rogues child? We must make arrangements the child must be guided to the right path or all is lost"

"We can't, I have given my solemn vow not to interfere with the child. I will not break it"

"But…"

"Enough! I have made my decision"

"Yes Magneto" Mystique turned around and left but deep down she felt that she must take steps to make sure the child's destiny does not result in the destruction of all life on this planet.

_**Undisclosed location**_

"How goes the progress doctor? Is our army ready?" Stryker asked

"In a word no." Was his reply "There have been unforeseen complications. The mixture of Weapon-X's DNA did offer the means to replicate the sample however the radioactive nature of the blood sample has caused further mutations that we were completely unprepared for. 98% of the subjects we grew have perished from the sudden changes in their Genetic code. However the last subject 'Doppelganger 12' has somehow used the mutation to his advantage he has become stronger faster and more dangerous than you and I could have ever dreamed."

"So we only have one soldier is that what you're saying?"

"No what I am saying you have one monster on your hands, he has undergone not only genetic changes but also physical ones. Look for yourself." Essex pressed a button as a shield wall was raised and Stryker was almost moved to vomit at the grotesque nature of the creäture in front of him.

"There is something else that we can use however. You see this is his brainwaves he has none, essentially he has no mind making him immune to telepathy given the nature of his brain we can also use external commands to direct and control his movements we are working on creating a control collar for this purpose also I have yet to come across anything with its level of strength short of the juggernaut ."

"What about my extra special project how is she advancing?"

"She is moving along nicely. Unlike D-12 X-23 is showing no signs of genetic alteration she is well for lack of a better word; perfect."

"Good has she begun the cerebral programming?"

"As we speak."

"Good let me know when she is ready to be trained." Stryker turned and left grateful to fate for a chance to destroy his enemies once more.

_**Xavier institute **_

Charles had called all of his X-men together he had been informed that new arrivals were on their way and they were to greet them and make them feel welcome.

"We're all here professor." Scott said

"Where is Peter and Rogue?"

"They are on the way, Piper needed to be changed. Here they come"

Peter and Rogue arrive with Piper gently moving her arms around and making her baby noises in Rogues arms.

"Sorry were late professor."

"It's alright Scott informed me, I called you all here because we are expecting some new arrivals. I wanted you to be welcoming and polite."

Just then there was a knock on the door and in walked Logan.

"Are they ready Chuck?"

"Yes Logan please bring them in"

The first one in was a girl about 15 with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Everyone this is Illyana Rasputin she goes by the name Magik"

"Privet" she said in her native Russian

She looked around the room and was startled by Kurt who didn't wear his Holowatch and she teleported herself from where she was standing to the other side of the room.

"I think that maybe you and Kurt should spend some time together, you see Illyana Kurt is a teleporter like yourself."

"Sorry you kind of scared me I did not mean to offend you." Illyana said to Kurt

"Sink nothing of it, I'm used to it" Kurt said

The next to walk in was a very large and muscular man.

"This is Illyana's little brother Piotr he goes by the name Colossus."

"Little is not like a word I would use" Kitty's eyes nearly bugged out of her head at the size of the man not to mention how gorgeous he was.

"Здравствуйте красивый" (Translated Hello beautiful one) he said directly at Kitty. Kitty just blushed and stammered a little. Charles knew he would have to keep a close eye on those two. MJ was standing at the back not feeling the need to be social that was until the third person stepped through the door and a familiar and painful feeling hit her straight in the gut.

"And of course you all remember Gambit" the prof. said in his usual calm demeanor.

"Bonjour everyone, it's good for gambit to see you all." Gambit looked around the room and noticed the red-haired woman who was carrying his child.

"Bonjour Cherie." MJ just stood there for a moment then tears started to form in her eyes and she ran away as fast as her feet could carry her.

"Not exactly how I pictured our reunion going." Gambit said

"What did y'all expect wine and roses, here Pete take her I'll go see to MJ." She handed Piper off to Peter and went after MJ.

"Well I suspect you three are tired from your journey Logan will show you to your rooms. You can get unpacked and then we will get to know everyone." The Prof. said. "Logan once they are squared away I want you to meet me in my office there is something I wish to talk to you about."

"Right Chuck. All right you three follow me."

The new arrivals grabbed their things and went with Logan. Out on the Patio MJ was crying her eyes out curled up into a tight little ball on a lounge chair just listening to the night wind as it blew through the trees. A few minutes later Rogue came out and put her arms around MJ's shoulders.

"Ah know how you feel, it isn't very fun is it?"

"I never expected to see him again, let alone how much it would hurt when I did see him. Plus my emotions are all over the place from the damn hormones running through me now."

"Preaching to the choir honey if you recall it wasn't that long ago I was in your place." Rogue said and offered a smile to MJ which in return got her chuckling. A few minutes later Peter came out with a fussy Piper in his arms.

"Oh mother dearest someone is not very happy at the moment I think she is hungry."

"Ok give her here." Rogue held out her arms and Peter placed Piper in her arms Rogue then proceeded to lift her shirt so Piper could get to her breast. Just then Kurt teleported in, and got a brief glance at Rogue breast-feeding. Kurt became quickly embarrassed and turned around trying to excuse himself for looking as it was not his intention.

"Relax Kurt its fine it's all part of nature" Rogue said trying to calm her brother down.

"What is it Kurt" Peter asked the young teleporter

"The professor has asked that once you three are done you might want to join him in his office, he said something about MJ and Gambit"

"Thanks Kurt we'll be there when we're finished." Rogue said. Just then Piper began to get fussy again, Rogue thought she might be gassy so she put her over the shoulder to burp her but she wouldn't burp. And it almost seemed like she was reaching for MJ Peter thought.

"Why not let MJ Try Rogue it will be good practise for her." Peter suggested

"Alright" she handed Piper over to MJ. She took the baby and tried to burp her but she just kept getting louder until MJ took her little hand in hers and a bright blinding light was shining through Piper into MJ. After it died down Peter and Rogue looked to find both MJ and Piper passed out. They immediately went to the two. Peter found Piper was just fast asleep thankful she was alright he picked her up and held her close. Rogue went to MJ and gave her a little shake and she quickly woke up.

"What happened?" MJ asked

"Ah'm not sure, how are you feeling"

"Not sure, my body feels all tingly and I am really thirsty"

"Here drink this" Rogue went to a nearby table where a pitcher of water was placed she went to pour it into a glass only to find the water floating in mid-air and moving directly toward MJ. Rogue and Peter were amazed and MJ was frightened out of her mind.

"What has happened to me?"

"I don't know" Peter replied "But we are going to find out."

_**Jeans room**_

There was a knock at the door Jean reached out with her mind and opened the door knowing it was Scott on the other side. He walked in to find his girlfriend lying on her bed wearing a very sexy red silk negligée. Scott was surprised to say the least and extremely turned on to say the most.

"Hi there big boy, come here often?" Jean said with a deep husky and sultry voice

"Jean I gotta say that item you're wearing is a different look for you"

"Do you like it?" she asked

"Uh Yeah I like it a lot." Was all he could manage to get out.

"You know where I think it would look better?"

Scott just shook his head.

"On the floor." Jean reached out with her mind closed and locked the door behind Scott she got to her knees and pulled at the bows that covered her breasts.

"Care to unwrap your present?"

Scott couldn't refuse and obliged his love willingly.

_**Piotr's room**_

Kitty was walking by the open door of the newest recruit she looked in to find him wrapped in a towel and shirtless as he had just gotten out of the shower. Kitty just stood there ogling the well-defined form of the man in front of her. 'Go for it' kept running through her head, her hormones racing through her body on overdrive, she was so tempted to rush in there and sacrifice her V-card to the gods that created such a fine physical being. But she was interrupted by Amara.

"Kitty what are you doing?"

"What me oh I was doing nothing absolutely nothing I was making my way to my room and somehow ended up here why am I here this is nowhere near my room I should be going ok bye." Kitty said in a single breath then she ran off and nearly into the adjacent wall at the last-minute she fazed through the wall and kept going until she was outside by the pool. She really needed to cool off she looked around to make sure no one was around and being it was near midnight she stripped down out of her clothes and jumped into the pool wearing only a smile. The water felt great as was swimming it was really helping her cool off and there she stayed for a what felt like hours while she got all that excess energy out of her body. She was definitely going to have to go into town and find somewhere where they sell BOB's (battery operated boyfriends) because now she could use one. She was just about to get out of the pool when she overheard something that sounded like moaning coming out of Jeans room. Shortly afterwards swore she heard Scott saying something to effect of "my god your incredible" then she clued in that Scott and Jean were spending the night together which didn't help Kitty in her predicament. She swam over to the side and was just about to get out when a certain part of her anatomy came into contact with the water jet of the pool. Kitty stayed there for a while until the frustration that had built up inside her since Rogue's bachelorette party was gone, needless to say she was there for a while.


	16. Choices and consequences

**AN:** sorry if this chapter seems boring i kinda got distracted with everything going on so here it is sorry if its boring

* * *

Choices and Consequences

_**The mansion**_

Charles was sitting in his office looking over some old notes he had taken we he was a young man when Peter and Rogue come in in a hurry.

"Professor we need you in the lab right away" Peter said with the utmost of urgency.

Charles pulled away from his desk and left with the two of them and they all made their way to the lower levels. When they reached the lab Hank was interpreting the readout from his machine that MJ was hooked up to .

"Amazing, absolutely amazing" Hank said

"Is everything ok, is my baby alright?" MJ said in a near panic

"Your child is fine, in fact he is remarkably healthy considering that his gestation was just advanced by 2 months."

"How is that possible?" Rogue asked

"This is something I have never seen before, it's almost the same process that Piper went through before she was born. However this process is different it is much slower than what you had to go through Rogue. However Mary Jane your baby is still growing at an accelerated rate but your child is fine"

"Now what about me?"

"Well I have more substantial news on that it seems the energy that Piper poured into you to accelerate the birth has temporarily activated your dormant X-gene. Judging by the amount of electromagnetic energy you radiating I suspect you have enough power to last you till the birth of your child. I would guess Piper wanted to give you a look into the life of a mutant and give you a means to protect your child in the event of an emergency." Hank explained

"So is this one of Pipers powers?" Charles asked

"I suspect yes apparently the combination of Rogues X-Gene and Peters DNA coupled with the constant exposure to the nullifier fields has given her the ability to not only absorb energy put project it allowing for wondrous albeit temporary mutations."

"Is Piper ok?" Rogue asked

"She is fine just a little tired I suspect she will sleep for a good long while." Hank surmised

"Can we go see her?" Peter asked with relief in his voice

"Yes and you can take her home."

"What about me?" MJ asked

"You can leave but don't go too far and you should consider taking some training classes so you can handle your new powers while they last."

"Thanks Doc." She got up and got dressed and left with the others

Hank looks at Charles with a very serious look.

"You need to tell them Charles."

"Not yet Hank it is much too early."

"Time is running out, and if you wait too long it will be too late for all of us."

"I know Hank but we must be patient throw this on them too quickly and we drive them right where they don't want to be."

_**Undisclosed location-3 weeks later**_

"Is she ready?"

"X-23 is fully developed well at least as far as she can be in a growth tube."

"Is she ready for the process?"

"Yes we are prepping her now, in the next 20 minutes she will be infused with an Adamantium skeleton."

"Make the proper precautions, I don't want a repeat of Logan. What about D-12?"

"It's being fitted with the collar at this moment we will begin testing later today by the end of the week it should be ready for the mission as well as X-23. Are you sure you want to send both of them?"

"I have no choice only the joint effort of the two have a chance to take them all out"

"Just so you know if this mission fails we cannot start again I used all the samples to create what we have."

"Then pray we don't fail."

_**Back at the mansion –3 days later**_

Kitty was walking around the estates premises just enjoying the scenery. She couldn't stop thinking about the huge man who walked into the mansion and quite possibly her heart. Plus her hormones were just screaming at her to take the plunge and sleep with the man but her more rational brain kept them in check.

"Penny for your thought's Katya" a heavy Russian accent sounded behind her

"Oh um like hi" Kitty stammered out

"Katya I must know are we not friends?"

"Like of course we are why would you ask?"

"Because for the last few days you have gone out of your way to ignore or avoid me."

"I'm sorry it's like nothing personal it's just I find you very attractive and I find myself unable to control myself around you." Kitty Just realized what she said and turned beat red. "I can't believe I just said that."

"Think nothing of it I have a confession myself, I am too finding myself very attracted to you. Very attracted." Piotr said with a very deep voice and in turn moved closer to Kitty almost uncomfortably close. Kitty was looking at the ground not being able to look up into his steel-blue eyes. He reached down and lifted her chin lightly so that they were looking at each other. Kitty let her more rational brain take a vacation as her hormones took over she reached up as high as she could and was leaning her head in to kiss the mountain of a man in front of her. She closed her eyes and then, she felt very cold and wet and the moment was ruined.

"LIKE WHAT THE HELL!" Kitty looks around to find MJ Smiling a mischievous and contented smile.

"What was that for?" Kitty asked obviously pissed

"Things were heating up to far and I felt I needed to cool it off before things went too far"

"She is right Katya we were moving way to fast perhaps we should go for a date first"

"I'd like that say tonight at 8"

"I shall be there" he just walks of giving Kitty a little wink which makes her heart flutter.

"Oh you got it bad there kid" MJ Said

"Huh?" Kitty said dreamily

"Oh yeah real bad." MJ repeats as she walks away. Back inside the mansion Scott and Jean were sitting nervously.

"It can't be all that bad I mean it's got to be the Flu or something. Please tell me it's the Flu and that's why you're sick" Scott pleads with Jean

"I'm sorry Scott I have taken the test several times there is no denying it we are pregnant" Jean explained for the hundredth time

"We need to tell the professor… And everyone else." Scott lamented

"Wolverine is going to kill us, and quite possibly the professor too." Jean stated

They made their way to the professor's office, when they knocked on his door he welcomed them in. Inside they found Hank sitting and drinking tea with Charles

"Professor Can we speak to you? Or is this a bad time?" Scott asked nervously

"Of course please come in and have a seat" Charles turned to face his two students.

"What can I help you with?"

"I don't know how to say this so I am just going to blurt it out…We're pregnant." Jean said flatly

Hank nearly choked on his biscuit and the professor's eyes bug out and when their minds came back to them. The professor just looked at them with a disapproving look.

"I see." Was all that the professor said

"I don't know what happened professor we used all the precautions I mean I was on the pill which is why Scott and I stopped using condoms and well it never failed us before." Hank offered an explanation the first words he spoke since this was dropped on him.

"I believe it was my fault I gave you an antibiotic for that infection you got after the power-8 incident, it sometimes interferes with birth control it slipped my mind I'm sorry."

Jean sat back and recalled the night in question. The Morlocks were a group of sewer dwelling mutants that hid themselves away for fear of being too ugly by even mutant standards. Not too long ago about two to three weeks they were getting sick from an additive that was being dumped into the sewers by a sports drink company. The x-men lent a hand to help the Morlocks Jean was in the sewers trying to use her telekinesis when she lost control and a wave of the chemical nearly drowned her she was sick for a couple of days. Then hank started giving her antibiotics and vitamins which helped fight off the effects and she was better and back to her old self in a day or two then about two weeks later she and Scott had been together right afterwards so it made perfect sense.

"So what do we do now Professor." Scott asked

"Well I suggest that we take Jean and get her checked out then after that the decision is yours. However with the recent rise in pregnancies around here I think a refresher course in human biology might be in order. As well as a female doctor should be brought in, what do you think Hank."

"I do believe it is prudent that both things be done with the utmost of importance. If you would take her to the infirmary Scott I will be down in a short time I must talk with the professor."

"Right" Scott got up and took Jean with him and they left.

"You see Charles it happening right before your eyes and you are not addressing it. How long will you wait before you tell them."

"All in good time hank if it is what I fear then there is nothing we can do to stop it all we can do is guide them. Please hank have faith in what I must do and let fate play its hand."

Hank got up not happy but he understood. He left to go see to Jean and Scott.

_**The infirmary**_

Scott and Jean were on their way to the infirmary when they ran into Peter, Rogue and Piper.

"Hey guys y'all alright, you look like you have just seen a ghost?" Rogue questioned. Just then Piper woke up a bit and started to become uncomfortable and wine a little Rogue tried to hush her baby as much as she could. Jean just stood there and wondered. That would be her in 9 months caring for another life someone who would be totally dependent on her she almost couldn't bear the responsibility and she turned and walked right into Scott. He felt the conflicting emotions going through her head and her heart and decided the best thing to do was just hold her. Jean took comfort in Scott's arms and calmed down. Before she felt like she was alone in this change to her life then in that moment she realized she wasn't alone. She stood back from Scott feeling better and went to look at the crying babe. Jean took a few steps closer and let Piper grab her thumb with her little hand. Just as before a small little light began to shine and grow larger and then it engulfed the new mother to be the only difference was this light was orange where the previous light was blue. After it died down jean felt tingly and very powerful like she was coursing with pure life.

"Jean are you alright?" Scott asked

"Yes Scott I feel fine in fact I have never felt better it's like everything in my mind has become completely focused it is a rush."

"Ok down to the infirmary everybody." Scott ordered and everyone followed

'Professor its happened again meet us down in the infirmary quickly' sent out in a telepathic message to the professor.

Everyone met down in the infirmary hank began his medical assessment of Jean and the professor began searching her mind as it had felt different almost like two minds working as one inside her. During the testing Scott filled Peter and Rogue in on the fact Jean was 3 weeks pregnant.

"Not anymore Scott, Hank said with a huge amount of curiosity in his voice."

"What do you mean Hank did she Lose….?" Scott asked

"NO!" Hank assured "quite the opposite in fact both of them are in perfect health in fact I believe the contact with Piper has ensured that she will stay this way until it is time to give birth because the fetus has been encased in an energy field which is supplying the child with a constant flow energy."

"Yes I agree" The professor added. "But it's much more than just a simple energy field it seems to be focusing its time on developing her mind."

"What do you mean Charles?" hank asked

"Jean how is your focus now?" Charles asked

"Incredible it's like I am able to do anything."

"That is because your daughter is amplifying your telepathic abilities with her own."

"My daughter how do you know it is a girl?"

"Because she told me" Charles said

Just then up in the mansion a large almost explosion shook the foundations. Everyone rushed out of the infirmary even Rogue who had Piper wrapped tightly in her arms. They all made their way upstairs to see what was happening. What they found when they got there was all the new students and some of the older ones knocked out and two large holes going from front to back where a metal colossus was doing battle with a grotesque sight.


	17. A Clash of Titans

A Clash of Titans

_**Earlier**_

Kitty was in her room getting ready for her date she had on her pink sweater with a white shirt underneath and a pair of jeans she had her hair up in a ponytail. She grabbed some shoes and made her way down stairs where she found Piotr waiting for her, he was dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt with black leather jacket giving him a real kind of classy biker look.

"Shall we go I like totally can't wait to show you off….I mean around" Kitty quickly corrects herself

"Yes Katya I am ready. Logan is loaning me one of his spare bikes for tonight. So as soon as you get your jacket we will leave."

Kitty went to the closet and grabbed her jacket and left with Piotr. They got to the garage grabbed the motorcycle they were about to leave when Piotr was struck by a flying rock knocking him unconscious.

"Piotr!" Kitty shouted she got off the bike to make sure he was ok. She found he was still breathing and was coming around when she was grabbed by a large hand. It moved so fast she never got the chance to phase through it and she was then punched in her midsection knocking the wind out of her and then thrown across the lawn. Before she passed out she looked to see who was attacking and she saw a creäture with long teeth, 6 arms, and talons for hands and feet and it was dressed like Spider-man. She saw the creäture move towards her it reached out one of its clawed hands to grab her when it was picked up and thrown right through the mansions front door.

"You're not touching her you filthy piece of shit!"

Kitty looked up to find Piotr covered in metal and ready for a fight.

Logan who was across the compound heard the commotion and was about to get into the fray when he was stopped by girl with black hair and brown eyes clad in skin-tight leather.

"You don't want to mess with me shorty" Logan popped his claws trying to scare this girl off. Instead she takes a fighting stance and pops her own set of claws, much to Logan's surprise.

"Holy shit"

She then launched herself into a fury filled attack at the feral mutant, Logan was doing everything he could to fight the assassin but every move he made she countered it was like she knew what he was thinking before he could think it. Logan was in trouble and he knew it. Inside the mansion Doppelganger was handling all the mutants with ease it was punching and thrashing and causing massive damage it had a hold of Berserker and was about to deliver a fatal blow when he was hit hard by a metal fist knocking him through the other side of the mansion and out into the estate grounds not far from Logan and his fight.

_**Present**_

"Rogue hide Piper somewhere then try to wake up the others. Peter get suited up and help colossus. Jean your with them try to take that creature down. I'll go help Logan with Hank alright move."

Peter went and found one his spare costumes he has on standby threw on his web shooters and threw himself into the fight he fired a web-line which caught the branch of a tree high enough to get some momentum he swung through the air he let go of his web using his stored up speed and dove at the creature head first with his fists extended. He connected with the creatures face knocking it to one knee but it quickly stood up. Peter could have sworn the creature smiled and maybe even chuckled at him.

"Whoa there ugly. You know I met someone a lot like you before only he dressed in black and a taste for human brains I don't suppose your related?" Peter quipped

The creature just roared and slashed at Peter with one arm, Peter quickly dodged out-of-the-way of its attack. The creature then fired a web at Spider-man Peter again dodged but not fast enough and the web pierced his shoulder effectively pinning him to wall of the mansion. Peter screamed out in pain as he found himself incapacitated.

"Jean put him to sleep or something." Peter yelled to the red-head

"I've tried it's like it has no mind of its own and its being controlled by something external."

Piotr stepped back up and continued his slug fest with the creature. Piotr was duking it out blow for blow neither one of them backing down until Colossus noticed a small collar around its neck he reached for it and tried to break it off but found he couldn't try as he might it wouldn't break, the creature took one of it spare arms and delivered an uppercut to the chin of Piotr knocking him to one knee.

Jean was trying her best to hold the creature in place with here telekinesis but the creature was just too strong. It quickly broke free of the hold and started to make its way towards the telepath when it was struck by a red energy beam sending the creature flying what Jean didn't see was that the Dark haired assassin that was attacking Logan was actually being propelled by Cyclops eye beam sending both flying into the open space giving the X-men a chance to regroup. Cyclops fired a beam at the house freeing Peter from his entrapment.

"What do we do both of them are strong fast and well-trained we have to finish them soon cause we can't take much more of this" Jean stated urgently.

"The creature is wearing some kind of collar I tried to break it off but it was too strong almost it almost felt unbreakable." Piotr said

"Like these?" Logan showed his claws

"Da exactly like that."

"Adamantium, were not gonna break it off."

"Does it look electronic?" a voice from behind them said

"Katya you are all right" Colossus said with great joy in his voice

"Later Piotr. Does the collar look electronic?"

"Da it has an antenna and bunch of electrical devices all over it."

"Good if I could get close enough I could fazed through it and disrupt the signal maybe it will shut itself down or something."

"That's a big gamble Kitty." Cyclops warned "and what about the girl?"

"Leave her to me." Logan said with a lot of malice in his voice.

"And me" Peter piped up "I can immobilize her with my webs and you can take her down."

"Alright how do we get Kitty close enough to disable the collar?" Hank asked

"How's your throwing arm big boy?" Kitty asked with a smile to Colossus.

The creature and the girl were up to their feet and were quickly their way back to the group of mutants, X-23 had her claws popped and ready to go when she found her feet stuck to the ground by sort of sticky substance she was about to cut herself free when her hand was trapped in the same fluid and before she knew it she was wrapped from the neck down in Spider-man's webbing.

"Wrappings provided by your friendly neighborhood Spider-man, when you care to send the very best." Peter quipped

Logan took the opportunity and struck the female assassin up side the back of the head knocking her out.

"Well that's one down now for big ugly." Peter quipped once more and thumbed his hand over towards the multi-armed creature.

"You're sure about this Katya?" Piotr said embarrassingly.

"Just do it we don't have time to argue." Kitty pushed, she tucked herself into a tight little ball and Piotr picked her up and held her in his hand by her ass.

"I am not trying to get fresh Katya."

"I don't mind Piotr" Kitty said with an obvious blush on her face. "Just get ready to throw me. Ready and now!"

Piotr threw everything he had into the throw and Kitty went sailing through the air. Kitty saw her target and just at the last second held her breath and phased through the body of the creature and the control collar disrupting the signal it was receiving. Kitty was relieved her plan worked however she was more concerned with the fact she couldn't stop. Then she was picked up in mid-air by Peter.

"AND THE PASS IS GOOD, THE CROWD GOES WILD TOUCHDOWN X-MEN" Peter yelled

Kitty looked at the masked face of spider-man and smiled grateful for the save however her mood changed when she noticed the creature was not stopping in fact it looked like it was in pain and was thrashing about wildly. Then Peter noticed Rogue and his baby were right in the creature's sights and moved to attack them. All of the X-men were out of position and Peter new Rogue couldn't take that creature by herself.

"Rogue Look out!" Peter yelled to his wife

Rogue look through the windows of the French doors of where she was hiding and the creature was making its way right toward her she shut off her bracelet ready to absorb it, whether it worked or not she had no idea. She tried to cover Piper as best she could the beast came closer and closer, then Piper saw the creature and began to cry. Rogue wanted to comfort so much and it was killing her not being able to do so. She placed her baby down on the floor and got ready to fight. The creature busted through the doors like they were paper, glass was flying everywhere Rogue Shield her face and eyes when she did the creature grabbed her and was about the start slashing when Piper's cries grew louder so much so that the creature turned its attention toward the baby Rogue still caught in the creatures grasp was helpless to stop it. The creature raised its clawed hand and was about to bring it down with smashing force then a golden light started to shine in Pipers eyes and then it shot forward like a laser beam it struck the creature in the arm severing it from its body. The creature howled in pain it dropped Rogue and grabbed for its missing limb. Rogue ran to her baby and picked her up, just then the rest of the x men arrived Piotr grabbed the creature by the back of the neck and the lower back and lifted the creature off its feet. The creature howled and thrashed then Piotr did something that no one ever thought he would do he strained against the creature and started pulling the creature apart.

Rogue grabbed Piper and covered her eyes she didn't want her daughter to see what was about to happen. Colossus pulled with all his strength, the creature began howling and screaming more until its screams sounded more like it was drowning then there was a horrible tearing sound and then finally its body gave way and was torn into two separate parts the creature howled its last and after several seconds laid lifeless in the hands of the metal giant. Colossus looked at his hands and became instantly disgusted with himself he took the two halves and left.

Kitty went to go see if Piotr was ok, Jean and Scott went to go check on the others with Hank, Peter and Rogue went to check on their daughter she looked at her parents and gave a happy smile and started to reach for her parents more they grabbed the babe and hugged her close. Logan went to go and get the girl who was trapped in Peters webbing he picked her up and carried her inside down to danger room where she would be held until they could question her. Eventually everyone was down stairs being checked out. Aside from some bumps and bruises no one was seriously hurt. Peters arm was healing from the razor web that had impaled him so he had it in a sling for the next 24 hours. After everyone was checked out the clean-up began.

Out by the cliff, Piotr stood with the two halves of the dead creature he looked out over the sea wracked with guilt and anger at what he had just done. Kitty came up from behind him and tried to get him to open up to her.

"Piotr what's wrong?"

"Leave me be Katya, I wish to be alone."

"I don't think that's a good idea, now talk to me what happened?"

"I lost control Katya, I saw the creature attack the little one and I was consumed with rage." He said in his heavy Russian accent. "I just could not allow it to hurt anyone else and I made the decision to kill it I am no better than that thing." He pointed at the ground where the remains lay.

Kitty walked up to Piotr and gave a good smack across the face not enough to hurt just so to wake him from his depression.

"How dare you. You are nothing like that thing you know why because you're here feeling bad and guilty for killing it. Do you think it would feel bad if it killed all of us no it would have gone back to where ever it came from and felt nothing. That's how I know you belong here because a hero does what you did you protected the innocent."

"Katya I….." Kitty took a finger and placed it over his mouth she reached behind his head brought it closer to hers and planted a kiss right on his lips. Piotr was surprised and then relaxed and deepened the kiss until both were panting for air.

"Come on big guy let's get this thing down to lab we need to find out what made this thing." Kitty said

"Da Katya. Spasibo" Piotr grabbed the carcass and brought them into the facility

_**A few hours' later-Peter and Rogues place**_

Piper was fast asleep in her crib and her Parents looked at her with pride and concern. They turned and left allowing the young mutant to sleep.

"Ah'm telling you Peter she saved my life today the Professor needs to know that she can do this is not good."

"I think your over reacting a little Rogue, I don't doubt she did what you say she did because I saw the light and the result but we already knew she was born with her mutant powers manifested but to say it's not a good thing we don't know that for sure."

"Peter mutants aren't born with their powers for a reason. The only ones who come close are omega level mutants."

There was a knock at the door Peter went and answered, it was storm.

"Peter, Rogue the professor needs to see you I will watch over Piper he said it was quite urgent."

Peter and Rogue left and went down to the lab where Hank Logan and the Professor were waiting for them.

"What's going on?" Peter asked

Hank spoke up and answered. "What, is the question, I was looking at this blood sample taken from our grotesque friend there and I found his blood was slowly repairing the damage which is why I had Bobby place him in a block of solid ice, for when he decides to come back from the dead."

"The point Hank Please it's been a long day" Logan groaned

"Of course, I have only seen this kind of mutation in one other person. Logan. So I ran the sample through our DNA sequencer and found not only Logan's DNA but also trace amounts of Gamma and other radiation also it found a second DNA source. Yours Peter"

"What? How did this thing get my DNA?"

"A better question is how it got mixed with Logan's DNA because under normal circumstances his blood would attack and destroy your blood as an invading body. So this creature was genetically altered to accept the two sources and make the monster that attacked us."

"There is only one person I know who would have access to not only Logan's DNA but also be able to manipulate genetics like this. William Stryker."

**GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR** Logan growled angrily at the mention of the name.

"Ah'm getting real tired of this guy."

"Agreed we need to find him before he can attack us again." Logan said

"How are we supposed to do that Logan we are not vigilantes and we don't know where he is." Charles replied

"No we don't, but I think I know someone who might"

Logan left and everyone followed


	18. the hunt for a madman

The hunt for a madman

_**Undisclosed location**_

"You underestimated them once again William now we have nothing, great job." Essex said with sinister sarcasm

"We've lost both?"

"We are still receiving an intermittent signal from X-23 however D-12 is a complete loss the damage was irreparable however we do seem to have some interesting footage from D-12's vision recorder."

Part of the collars function was to send images of what it was seeing directly back to its home base, William called up the footage of what D-12 saw."

"So what am I looking for?"

"Move ahead to the last moments before we lost signal." Stryker did as he was instructed.

"I don't see anything ."

"Put it slow motion frame by frame." Stryker did and noticed the image of Rogue holding a small baby of about 6 months.

"Well it seems our little Rogue has grown up and started a family."

"Yes we confirmed this through facial mapping she shares 50% of Rogues facial features." Essex confirmed.

"I need a sample of the child I need to know what it can do."

"How do you plan to do that our only asset is in their custody and we can't establish contact."

"Oh yes we can." Stryker said with a mix of enjoyment and evil intent.

"What do you mean?" Essex was confused until he realized what Stryker was planning to do. "You can't be serious that system was proven to be unsuccessful."

"We don't have a choice I need the signal boosted and the only way to do that is through her."

Stryker grabbed his phone and dialled a number and began to speak.

"Yes sir?" the subordinate answered

"I need her moved she has a mission. Activate her and bring her to me."

"Yes sir sleeper agent frost on the way."

"Good. Soon I will have fresh data and a perfect weapon to sell to the highest bidder once I get that handled we can rebuild from scratch."

_**Back at the mansion a few hours later**_

"Logan where are you going?" Charles asked. Logan didn't respond he made his way to danger room where they had the woman assassin chained in place until they were ready to question her.

"She won't answer you Logan her mind is a complete wipe she's as mindless as the creature."

"Do you have any better suggestions Chuck we need information and she is the best we got."

"I see its pointless to try to convince you. Alright try to pry something from her if not then we try something else."

Logan turned and went to question the girl. He opened the door and found she hadn't moved since they placed her there. He walked in and picked her up and placed her in a holographic chair.

"Alright start talking what was your mission where can I find Stryker." She didn't respond. Logan snapped his finger in front of her a few times but again no reaction.

"Maybe this is a waste of time" Logan turned and went to leave only to be jumped by the girl she knocked him down on his face and she smashed her fist into The back of Logan's head knocking him out and as quick as a flash she was gone.

_**Undisclosed Location**_

"The system seems to be holding stable for now sir but it's pushed to its limit I dare not go any higher with the output."

"That's fine it seems to be working." Stryker said to his assistant

Beside the transmitter station used to control the two operatives was a blonde haired woman dressed very scantily, which accentuated her overly voluptuous figure. Upon her head she wore a helmet it was connected to the machine.

"How exactly did you get her to be so co-operative" Essex asked

"Years ago I noticed Emma she had great psychic potential so I placed a few calls to some very powerful contacts and she was given to me for experimentation. She resisted at first of course but after the right combination of drugs and a special mixture I was developing I found I was able to place her mind in state that was malleable and could shaped to my wish, then I placed a device in her body that would release them same chemical into her bloodstream. When this happens a subliminal message was activated in her subconscious bringing her directly to me and making her completely under my control."

"Intriguing, so now we are using her psychic abilities to enhance the signal we send to X-23 boosting the output so we can re-establish contact. You must be careful William if the energy spikes just a little and the psychic backlash could fry her brain."

"And that affects me how, she just a mutant and an expendable asset nothing more. Now give her the parameters."

_**Back at the mansion **_

X-23 was hidden in shadow making her way across the compound like a ghost she was slowly making her way to house opposite the mansion, where baby Piper lay sleeping. X-23 was scoping the place out trying to find a way into the house without being seen. She found a window that was unlocked and blacked out she opened it and entered. Using her enhanced senses she was able to get an awareness of the room giving her a sort of night-vision she looked around the room then discovered why the windows were blacked out. The room was decorated in various assortments of sexual aids that came from straight out of a fifty shades of grey novel if she had a conscious thought she would have been impressed . She reached the door and unlocked it and went about trying to find the child.

She made no sound and quickly eliminated each room one by one then she found the nursery. She walked up to the babe and extended on of her claws she was going to take a few skin samples by scraping the child's skin it wouldn't be pleasant but it was all she had. Mindlessly she got closer she reached into the crib and pulled back the blanket exposing the babes skin she was reaching down with her claw when it made contact with her skin a grey light began to form and it grew with more intensity until it enveloped her whole body. X-23 began to scream in pain and then she passed out. Outside the door Storm made her way to the nursery to find Piper crying and the assassin passed out on the ground.

_**Undisclosed location-a few minutes earlier**_

The technician was monitoring the equipment when the cerebral wavelength sensor went off the scale. Emma began to writhe in pain her brain was on fire and her vitals began to fluctuate.

"Shut it down!"

The technician cut the power and the machine shot off, Emma slumped in her chair alive but her brain severely traumatized.

"What's the status on X-23?"

"We have lost her signal completely, she's off the grid."

"DAMN IT!" Stryker yelled at the top of his lungs.

"What do we do now" Essex questioned

"We try to repair the transmitter, I want X-23 back do you hear me."

"And if we can't?"

"Then god help us all"

_**Back at the mansion**_

"It happened again, Peter something is going on with our child and we have no answers." Rogue said with genuine concern in her voice as she watched her baby sleep in her arms.

"Ok in the morning we will have Hank run some test's to see if anything is wrong with her in the meantime let's get some rest it has been an extremely long day and we all need some sleep, so you go on ahead and I'll be with you as soon as I talk to the professor."

"Alright but don't be too long ok" Rogue took the baby and went back to their house.

"Alright professor what happened?"

"I am not entirely sure Peter, before this woman was a blank slate a complete mental void no real mind of her own but since the episode with Piper she is giving off subtle thought patterns. Hank is trying to confirm this now with the EEG"

"Which I have done, you see right here there is definite brain activity and it's getting stronger. I suspect in the next 24 hours she will be fully conscious."

"Ok but what about Piper?" Peter asked with great concern

"That Peter I cannot answer. All we can do now is make sure she is healthy. Now go get some sleep."

Peter turned toward the door as he was leaving he took the sling off his arm and placed it on the table near the door.

"Thanks Hank the arm feels better now, just a bit stiff"

"Take it easy Peter don't push too far alright."

Peter just nodded and left. Hank's face went dangerously serious after Peter left. He turned toward the professor with a look bordering on contempt.

"Do you need any more proof Charles, this woman is just another confirmation of it and on top of that we can now assume that Stryker knows about Piper and he will come for her."

"Yes, you are right Hank he will come for her if we do nothing we have to find Stryker first. Until then I am going to upgrade the mansions security and begin extra training sessions for those that are capable." Charles positioned himself to roll out of the lab.

"And what about Peter and the others what do we tell them." Hank asked

"Nothing yet, the time isn't right"

_**MJ's Room**_

MJ was getting ready for bed she had missed the excitement of the last few hours as she was out with May getting clothes that would fit her rapidly changing body. The morning sickness stage had passed thankfully she didn't know how long she could take puking every morning. She sat down next to her mirror and began brushing her hair when a knock came at the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Gambit Cherie."

"What do you want?" she asked curtly

"We need to talk Cherie you have avoided Gambit for too long"

MJ got up from her chair and opened the door. She stood there for a minute looking at the tall, red-eyed mutant.

"What do you want to talk about how about the fact you gave me the slip after we had sex or the fact is that I am pregnant with your child or that you are a contemptible louse whose brain seems to be fixed in his crotch, so take your pick."

"You don't have to be so blunt."

"You have 30 seconds before I throw you out of here Gambit"

"Listen Cherie I am not very good at this, where I grew up you don't ever apologise, you just survive you take what you want and you never look back."

MJ just listened with great sadness in her heart, she knew Remy grew up on the streets of Louisiana, a tough place for anybody and just hearing him talk about this made her feel a little better. He continued to talk about his past and his mistakes and how he really never meant to hurt MJ when he left that morning and he really did feel bad about it he even contemplated going back. Then he felt that he could never have given her a decent normal life considering he is not only a thief but a mutant as well.

"So you see now Cherie I was no good for you even though I wanted to stay I knew I shouldn't so I left and I gave you that note and that card."

"Yeah I didn't understand the card, what was that about?"

"The queen of hearts is my favorite card she has always gotten me out of trouble and in this case gotten me in trouble." Gambit sighed turned and looked out the window as a wave of depression and self-apathy began to set in.

"Why are you here Gambit there was something on you mind. What was it?" MJ Pushed

Gambit took a few deep breaths and turned back toward MJ.

"Gambit was wondering if you and I maybe consider going on a date and get to know each other properly."

"For a second there I thought you were going to ask me to marry you."

"Non Cherie, Gambit is not ready for that kind of commitment yet but maybe one day."

"Maybe"

"I should go you need your rest and so does our baby." He was about to reach out and place a hand on her belly but withdrew he didn't want to intrude any further than he already had. Then MJ got a shocked look on her face as she felt her baby start to kick.

"Are you alright Cherie?"

"Yes I'm fine he's kicking here feel." She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. Gambit felt nothing at first then he felt a little bump and he began to smile he kept his hand there for a few minutes and then something amazing began to happen. Gambit actually began to feel an emotion he never thought possible the closest thing he attribute it too was love. Love for this moment, love for his child and quite possibly love for his child's mother.

"I should go Cherie but I will be back I promise."

Gambit took his hand away and left leaving MJ Quite happy and hopeful for her future.

_**24 hours later**_

Down in the lab X-23 woke up, she was aware of her surroundings. They seemed familiar yet foreign at the same time. Her head hurt she wanted to rub it but found her hands were strapped down as were her legs she struggled a bit but soon realized she couldn't get free.

"I see your awake, good cause we have a lot to talk about" a gruff voice came through the haze of her mind she looked a saw an average sized man with dark muffed up hair and a cigar in his mouth he was wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

"Feel like talking or can you even talk?" he asked her

X-23 didn't know she thought for a second then she let out her first words.

"Logan, Wolverine, angry, kill" she was able to get out those few words

"Well you just said a mouthful, I don't suppose that you would know where I can find the man who created you huh."

She remained quiet sorting through memories that weren't her own or were they she couldn't figure it out it was a jumble. Logan got up frustrated at the lack of information he was getting he left to go and try to get some sleep when she spoke again.

"Child, safe, Stryker, command given to X-23, take sample of child DNA for study, X-23 mission failed. Searching new parameters, none found return to home site."

"Where is home site?" Logan pressed

"Location unknown, signal damaged, re-establish signal, site given, and return for new parameters."

"Just stay frosty kid and I'll see what I can do" Logan got up and went to the professor. This was the first chance at finding Stryker he wasn't going to pass it up.


	19. Stryker's last stand

Stryker's last stand

Logan stormed into the professor's room, despite the late hour Charles was still awake he held some old photos and notes in his hand.

"Yes I know Logan I heard your mind down in the danger room. I cannot I good conscience let her leave even if you could track her and there is no guarantee you can what do you plan to do we are not killers Logan."

"We have a chance here Chuck we can be rid of Stryker once and for all."

The professor pondered and he knew Logan had a point but his inner morality wouldn't allow someone to be killed to justify the taking of another life.

"The ends cannot justify the means Logan. We will discuss this further in the morning."

Logan admitted his defeat and noticed what Charles was looking at.

"What is that you're looking at Chuck?"

"Memories of a time long ago, a nightmare that is best left forgotten, good night Logan."

Logan turned and left with his usual grumpy attitude leaving professor to his thoughts. Charles looked down at his notes and prayed he was wrong but he knew he wasn't. The time was coming to reveal a dark truth to his students and to their children.

"Time is running out" Charles said to himself realizing beast was right all along he should have told them a long time ago and now it may be too late.

_**Stryker's Facility-an hour earlier**_

Stryker's technicians were working at a fever pace trying to re-establish a connection with X-23.

"What's the status on the transmitter?" Stryker bellowed

"The transmitter is fine, the receiver is coming back online now."

"Good what about Frost?"

"I am afraid it's not good, as I warned you William the backlash came back on her and now she is in a coma the good news is I don't believe its permanent because the damage was very minimal. However I don't know when she will come out of the coma."

William needed Emma for his machine to start transmitting instructions to X-23 without her the machine wouldn't work.

"Sir we are acquiring X-23's signal it is weak but it's within operational limits to start transmitting instructions."

"Send the return home signal and give the homing frequency."

"Yes sir"

'Maybe this wasn't a total loss' Stryker thinks to himself. Essex on the other hand was not so enthused he began to make plans for his survival should things go badly.

_**The Parker house-the next day**_

Peter awoke from his sleep he moved his shoulder around a bit to see how it was feeling. Aside from still being a bit stiff he could move it well enough. He got out of bed and noticed Rogue was missing so he got out of bed and grabbed a pair of jogging pants and went to find Rogue. He looked around and found her sitting on the patio watching the sun rise. Peter noticed that a fresh pot of coffee was brewing, Peter grabbed two cups and filled them. He walked out to the patio with both cups of coffee and handed one to her and kissed the top of her head."

"Hey how you doing?"

"Ah'm fine just thinking."

"What about?"

"Just how things are and how we ended up here"

Peter took a drink from his cup.

"You're not having any regrets are you?"

"No of course not, but Ah can't help but think about the world Piper will be growing up in. Ah mean are we really changing things or are we just making things worse."

"We can't know the future Rogue. We just have to live in the present." Peter said sounding more wise then he actually was "Have you checked on Piper?"

"Yeah she's still sleeping and I think she is starting to teeth a little."

"What makes you say that?"

Rogue stood up and lifted her shirt showing peter her bare breasts and the obvious bite marks on her nipples.

"Ouch."

"Exactly"

"Peter rogue come to my office please May is on her way to take care of Piper." The Professor called telepathically. Peter and Rogue got up and went to see the professor. When they arrived they found the whole team minus the new students waiting for the professor to fill them in on what was going on.

"We're all here professor what is going on?" Peter asked

"We have found Stryker."

"Where?" Rogue said with malice in her voice, she finally had a way to get to the man who not only nearly ruined her wedding but also nearly killed her daughter twice.

"Ironically he's been under our noses the whole time so to speak. He has been placed in an area of Bayville about 100 miles away." The professor pointed to a map of the town.

"But professor there is nothing there, just some old junk mobile homes." Jean questioned

"Exactly who would think to ever look there." Peter coined in

"How did you find him Prof.?" storm queried

"Through our female guest in the infirmary. Apparently she goes by the name X-23. Logan was questioning her and she now has the ability to talk, she informed us that she had been receiving a signal from Stryker giving her instructions on her mission. Hank and I found the signal and traced it back to its source."

"If you traced it, then they could know that we have their location and if we go after them we could be walking into a trap." Scott said worriedly

"It is a distinct possibility Scott, however this is our best chance to bring Stryker to justice."

Logan just scoffed he knew that no human court would ever a convict another human of attacking mutants, no he had to make sure Stryker was dead that would be true justice.

"We will be going with two teams the first team will consist of Peter, Rogue, Kurt and Kitty. They have the smallest chance of being detected and if it is a trap they will be able to seek it out. The rest of us will be on team 2 their mission is to capture and detain all personnel. After we have secured the site we call in the authorities. Are we clear." Charles asked.

Peter spoke up "Just two things Professor, one what do we do about Stryker if he isn't there."

"The only we can do is wait and see if he shows up again, but with this raid we should at least be able to cripple Stryker's operation and deal a severe blow.

"Alright and two I would like Piotr along on this mission he has already proven himself and I think we could use him if things get real nasty."

Charles agreed. "There is something else before you leave Jean you will not be accompanying them on this mission."

"Why not Professor?" She asked almost angrily

"Because you're pregnant and the danger aside involved in that alone I don't want Stryker knowing that you are because if he gets away and finds out he will not rest until he has her. Do you understand."

"I don't like it but yes. I understand"

"Alright everyone get suited up we leave within the hour."

_**100 miles away – Stryker's facility**_

Stryker and his forces were tightening security as the X-men had feared Stryker was able to pick up the trace and were now preparing for the inevitable attack.

"Give me a sit-rep?" Stryker bellowed

"Explosives are being set, nullifier fields are being placed and your personal helicopter is fueled and ready in the event the get through."

"Have the teams been issued the new ammunition"

"Yes sir the Vibranium and Adamantium rounds were distributed to all personnel."

"Good continue with the explosives and evacuate all non –essential staff, and someone find me Essex."

Dr. Essex was ahead of the curve as always he was already out of the facility with the genetic records of all the samples that had been taken for the last 30 years. He boarded a plane headed for a remote airfield located in the Antarctic where he knew of a land untouched by humans a place that was much more savage it would be the perfect place to begin his new race.

"Sorry William but I have what I need for now see you real soon."

_**Xavier institute-locker room**_

Peter was just finished suiting up he only had to put on his mask. He went over to see Rogue who was already suited up and waiting for him.

"Hi beautiful, you all set"

"Peter Ah love you and I always will but do me a favor and be careful alright."

"Of course I will, what brought this on?"

"I have just got this feeling that someone isn't coming back, and Ah'm Afraid it could be you."

"Hey I have no intention of not coming back, before you know it we will be back home playing with our daughter and enjoying our life."

Rogue smiled and grabbed Peter holding him like she had never before. She looked up at him through tear streaked eyes and kissed him. Peter could do nothing but respond in kind.

"Here take this." Peter said as he took off his gloves and shut off Rogues inhibitor bracelet and touched her face allowing her to absorb his strength and spider sense. Peter stumbled a little but he was ok after a few minutes he would be fine.

"Why would you do that ya jerk?"

"So you will be able to sense any danger, if anything happens Piper needs her mother more than her father." Peter said "Now let's get going"

_**In the hanger**_

Scott was helping to prep the velocity with Logan when Jean walked in.

"Hey Scott can I get a minute?"

"Are we alright Logan?"

"Yeah you can take five I got the rest" Scott walks off with Jean .

"What is it Jean?" Jean just took the initiative and grabbed Scott and laid one hell of kiss on his lips. They broke the kiss and Scott's head was swimming trying to find some semblance of a word to say.

"You come back to me you hear me" Jean said bluntly leaving Scott confused.

"Of course I will Jean that should never be a doubt one way or another I will always come back to you."

Jean just stood there holding Scott in her arms and Scott decided to finally ask Jean a very important question that he had wrestling with for a long time.

"Jean there is something I want to ask you."

"Anything Scott?" Scott broke their hold and dropped to one knee.

"Jean Grey will you marry me?"

"Ask me again when you get back it will give you a reason to come back alive."

Scott got back up kissed her and went back to working on the velocity. Jean stood there and just cried she couldn't tell why but she had this overwhelming fear she wasn't going to see him again.

_**30 minutes later**_

"Is everyone set and ready" Wolverine asked. Everyone responded they were good to go

"All right everyone I will be monitoring from the war room" Jean came over the com system. "The Professor will attempt to keep a psychic link with you all but be prepared for mental shielding so you could all be very well on your own in there."

"Roger that Jean, Velocity taking off." 10 minutes later they were almost the target area.

"ETA to target 2 minutes team one prepare to deploy" Scott called out.

Peter, Rogue, Shadow cat and Night crawler got out of their seats and joined together in the back of the helicopter. Their mission was to scout ahead and disable any potential threats. Kurt teleported the group to the ground they were about 5 feet from the target when Spider-man's spider-sense went off in Peter he immediately stopped and so did everyone else as soon as he did the group was surrounded by heavily armed thugs. Peter did a quick count and realized they were massively outnumbered.

"Kurt get us out of here!" Peter yelled but Kurt was unable none of the mutants were able to access their powers.

"Nullifier fields? That's like impossible, how did they develop nullifiers" Shadow cat asked

"Hands up all of you" one of the guards shouted

Peter was the only one who was combat affective he quickly scanned the guards for the one who was obviously the leader hoping he could find any means to shut down the field and get his friends back into the fight.

"Everyone scatter!" Peter yelled as he fired several shots of impact webbing at all of the guards hitting them in the face rendering them blind. This only lasted for a few seconds but it was all they needed to break up and take the guards out. Kurt radioed to the velocity it was a trap and that there was nullifier fields in place. So team two stayed out of the fight until the fields were shut off that is all except for storm she took off from the Velocity and flew above the combat zone she quickly saw that team one was handling themselves well against the armed guards. Then an idea struck her if they couldn't shut off the fields why couldn't she short them out she summoned a powerful thunderstorm complete with rain and lightning and she began to reign down heavy lighting and a torrential amount of water after 10 minutes the guards were disabled and the field emitters were shorted out.

Logan landed the Velocity and everyone poured out and regrouped .

"They know we are here now so stealth and surprise have been compromised. Single team assault, we go in together we come out together. Clear" Scott ordered

"Colossus you're on point" they quickly searched the area looking for an entrance inside when they found a hidden elevator door. Piotr made quick work of it and they began to descend. Some crawled on the walls some flew down with Storms help and some like wolverine and Colossus just jumped the whole 100 feet down. When they hit the bottom they were received by another batch of armed guards shooting away at the two. Wolverine felt every bullet but was hardly out of the fight he popped his claws and began slashing at weapons and knocking people out Piotr didn't feel a thing the bullets just bounced of him and fell to the ground. Then the rest of the team arrived and the fight was really on the guards didn't know what hit them in 5 minutes the fight was over the team regrouped and started to make their through the facility when Rogue and Peter both felt their spider-sense go off like a fire alarm in a crowded room.

"I would stop moving if I were you" Stryker's voice echoed "all of you are now standing on a large pressure plate that plate if your weight shifts in any way the facility will explode. Now all of you will surrender or I blow us all up it's your choice it doesn't matter to me."

"What do you want Stryker?" Logan yelled

"Funny you should ask." He appeared on a catwalk above the plate that allowed everyone to see him.

"You see in your possession is a person of particular interest to me she was lost to me a long time ago her mother was a close friend of mine. One day she comes to me and says she's pregnant, well of course part of me was ecstatic but the married side of me was freaking out. I didn't want my wife to find out I had a wandering eye. So I told her to leave and to take her child with her and that we were through, a few months later I found out she had given birth but there was complications and she didn't survive but the child was healthy it was a girl and before she died my friend named her Anna Marie."

Rogue was shocked she never knew who her mother was and of course no one knew about her father, she prayed to god that he was lying.

"For years I searched for my child but fate was not kind to me and I lost her. I had given up hope then one day I find she is with a bunch of mutants called the X-men, upon my first look of you I knew you were my daughter you look just like your mother in fact you share the same hair color. That's how I knew of course over time I was able to get a sample of your DNA to confirm it. But now that I have you all, I can rebuild my efforts to purge the world of your kind forever. Or I could simply kill you it's your choice." Stryker snapped his fingers and more armed guards were placed at strategic points making it a turkey shoot there was no way that they would survive.

Logan looked and noticed a small receiver in Stryker's hand and assumed it was the shut off for the pressure plate but how would he get it. Cyclops could blast it but then the shooters would open fire and kill just about all of them and those that survived would be used as Guiney pigs for experimentation. Logan saw no options he fell for a trap and had no way out. Logan looked down he was beaten and he knew it then he heard a scuffle coming from the cat walk. Logan looked to see and found Gambit had arrived and was holding a charged playing card right at Stryker's throat.

"If I let this card go his head will come clean off unless you all drop your weapons."

"Do as he says. It will do him no good."

"And why is that Mon Ami?"

"Your friends are standing on an explosive pressure plate unless I give the voice command to shut it off we all go boom."

"Oh is that so, well than I guess it's good that I brought this."

Gambit placed a small electronic disc on Williams's forehead and against his will Stryker spoke the voice command shutting down the pressure plate. The X-men were free and now they had Stryker in their grasp. Unfortunately the disc was fully tested and it began to short out allowing Stryker partial command of his body he grabbed at Gambits hand and knocked the card away it fell to the catwalk and laid there fully charged Gambit wasted no time and jumped out of the way but William was not fast enough. The card exploded right under his feet throwing him from the catwalk and over the edge William was a dead man and he knew it as he was falling he had a sick smile on his face and yelled "OPEN FIRE!" just before he hit the ground and dying upon impact.

The guards followed their orders and began to fire. The X-men scattered Cyclops fired his optic blasts knocking most of the gun men down. Colossus was feeling the bullets a little more and noticed they were made of Adamantium they wouldn't pierce his metal skin but it sure stung. Rogue ran to Kitty and absorbed her ability to phase making them immune to the bullets being fired. After 5 minutes the gunmen were all subdued Peter webbed them all together so they couldn't run. The X-men were tired and happy Stryker was out of their hair permanently. Logan called Fury to come pick these guys up. With their mission done they went to leave. On a high perch across the compound a sniper was taking aim on the group he didn't care who he hit he targeted a brown haired girl with a ponytail.

Piotr noticed a glint of light and knew that a sniper was targeting them he yelled for everyone to hit the ground and everyone did except for kitty, Piotr turned into his metal form and grabbed kitty just as the sniper fired his shot the bullet flew and struck Colossus right in the back in his kidney. Kitty looked up at her protector he smiled and then he began to fall. Scott fired an optic blast knocking the sniper from his perch Kitty stood there in shock and looked and noticed blood on her hands from her man. The shock wore off quickly and she began to scream and drop to her knees to help him as laid there on the ground.

* * *

**AN: this is the second last chapter i will be wrapping up and gearing for a continuation as this story has gotten away from where it has started hope you enjoyed and please review on the last chapters**


	20. Ripples

Ripples

"Jean come in, code 7 emergency prep the infirmary for immediate surgery do you copy." Scott yelled into the com system. "I repeat code 7 emergency."

"I read you Scott preparations are being made as we speak, what happened?" Jean replied

"It's Colossus he took a bullet in the back, he's alive but he has a weak pulse and blood pressure is dropping, his sister has the same blood type have her prepped and ready as well." Scott gave the last command and signed off

"Can we move him?" Scott asked

"If we had a stretcher maybe." Logan answered

Peter got an inspiration. "Hold on a minute I have an idea." Peter ran and grabbed 2 long pipes laid them on the ground and started to spray his web fluid in between the two pipes furnishing a makeshift stretcher.

"Here one stretcher made to order." Peter announced

"Roll him on his side." Logan yelled

It was harder than it looked even though without his metal skin Piotr was still very heavy. The got him to his side and placed the gurney under him. They rolled him so that he was face down, Logan and Scott grabbed one end while Peter and Gambit grabbed the other two and lifted him to the Velocity. Everyone gathered inside the helicopter Storm took the controls, they lad Piotr on the ground as they all took their seats except for Kitty and Wolverine. Logan was busy trying to dress Piotr's wounds and kitty was holding his hand trying desperately to wake him up, but try as he might he just wouldn't respond. They took off and were at the mansion in minutes. Hank and the professor were waiting with a proper gurney and medical equipment, once they landed everyone waited so they could unload Piotr first.

"What are his vitals"

"Pulse is weak, BP is stable for now, respiration normal." Logan said using his field medic training.

"Alright let's get him into surgery"

They loaded him on the gurney and moved him to the infirmary where his sister was already being prepped to give her blood to her brother. Kitty got up and was about to go with them when she was stopped by Logan.

"You're not going half pint"

"You can't stop me" she replied

"No I can't but what you can do, except get in the way." He retorted

"I have to be with him, I need him to be alright" She said weakly as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"I know kid but let Hank get to work alright."

Kitty dropped to her knees and began to wail into the air, Rogue ran over and held her best friend. After a few minutes she got Kitty to stand up and go her house so she could get cleaned up. Peter went with them, the others went down to the infirmary to await news of Piotr.

Back in Peter and Rogues house Kitty was taking a shower to wash off Piotr's blood while Peter and Rogue spent some time with their daughter.

"You want to talk about it?" Peter asked

"What's to talk about, assuming he wasn't lying he is dead there is nothing more Ah can say about that, and as far as Ah am concerned, he can rot in hell."

Peter knew it was best not to try and push when Rogue was this upset, she hid it well but Peter knew his wife. When she was mad she withdraws and hides her emotions. He knew that now was not the time to push. he just walked over and held both Rogue and Piper. May was coming out of the spare bathroom and saw the young couple holding their child. May smiled happy at how far they had grown since they first met; she walked up to them and asked how Kitty was doing.

"She is still in shock but I think she will be alright, assuming Piotr comes out of it ok." Peter answered

"He is strong he will be fine." May went to walk out she opened the door and left when she got half way to the Mansion where she lived she grabbed at her side in extreme pain. She fought through it and made her way back to her room without being seen. She went to her cabinet and grabbed a bottle of prescription pain medication and took them. The pain began to subside in her medicine drawer she found her medication of Gemcitabine and Capecitabine. She knew she should have told Peter and the others sooner now she may not have time.

After Kitty and the others were cleaned and dressed they made their way to infirmary. When they got there everyone was waiting for news, Kitty found Illyana was sitting on a chair looking kinda pale from giving blood. Kitty dropped to one knee and looked at the small blonde haired girl the two shared a silent moment and they just fell into each other arms crying.

"What happened Kitty?" Illyana asked

"I don't know we were leaving he yelled something and then he grabbed me and the next thing I hear was a gun shot and then he hit the ground."

"Why did he grab you?"

"Because everyone was already on the ground and I didn't hear what Piotr said so I was just walking to chopper…..it just happened so fast I couldn't react."

"Was he in metal form?"

"Yes"

"Well then how could he be….unless the bullet was made of Vibranium"

"Vibranium?"

"He is vulnerable to it if gets within a few feet of it causes his metal skin to retract and he turns back to his flesh form." Just then hank came out looking tired.

"Hank?" Scott asked

"He is fine, the bullet missed his spine so there was no damage there, however it did manage to hit one of his kidneys, not severely but he will be laid up for a couple weeks maybe depending on how long it takes him to heal."

"Can we go see him Hank?" Kitty asked

"He is sleeping now and he is hooked up to a few machines so don't freak out and I can only allow Kitty and Illyana in the rest of you should go and relax."

Kitty helped the weakened girl to her feet and the both walked in to see Piotr. The crowd broke up and went upstairs. Kurt wanted to go see his girlfriend Amanda so he teleported over to see her most of the younger students were busy doing homework or playing video games or just going about their daily routine. Scott on the other hand had a question he needed to re-ask his girlfriend he found her sitting on the patio just enjoying the cool November air.

"Jean?"

"Oh hello Scott" Jean smiled at her boyfriend.

"We certainly had a close call today."

"Yes and as long as we are X-men that risk is still there but I wouldn't change it I love this place too much and the people here."

"Jean I…." he was cut off by Jean

"Scott you don't have to ask again, the answer is yes, yes I will marry you."

Scott's eyes opened wide even Jean could tell that through his ruby glasses. He walked up to her grabbed her and swung her around. This woman had made him so happy, they were having a baby and now she was going to be his wife.

In Charles office the professor was sitting with a troubled heart and mind yes Stryker was gone for good. But there was much still at play. Just then Hank walked in from his surgery on Piotr.

"How is he Hank?"

"He is resting comfortably he should be back on his feet in no time."

"Have you reconsidered telling them about what's going?"

"In time Hank, in time"

"Charles time is running out"

"I know, however much I despise it we cannot fight fate."

Hank admitted his defeat on this subject he knew the others had a right to know but he made a promise to Charles to keep this secret until the time was right.

"What about our guest is she still going to stay with us"

"X-23 is a mutant Hank and now that we have destroyed her home she has nowhere to go plus she is very important and you know why."

"Charles your interpretations of things could be much skewed. You said yourself you weren't 100% sure of this"

"But yet I cannot ignore the facts, there may come a time where I will kill the children of my X-Men or them me."

_**Out in Bayville **_

Later that night MJ and Gambit were enjoying their date. They had a wonderful time at the movies MJ really wanted to see the movie version of Divergent as she was a fan of the novels. Remy on the other hand could not sit till long enough to enjoy any film a bi-product of his mutation but he did try for MJ. Once the movie was over he and MJ decided to stop and have some Gelato at the local ice cream parlour. They were having a real enjoyable time even Remy had to admit that.

"You know Cherie we have not had a chance to find a name for the little one. Do you have any ideas?"

"Well we know it's a boy so that helps, I was going to name him Peter because he has been so good to me but then Colossus showed up and now we have two (Piotr being Russian for Peter) so I figured it one more would be just too confusing. What about Remy Junior?" Gambit just smiled and politely refused.

"How about Michael?" Gambit suggested

"I like that, Michael Peter Lebeau."

Gambit was a little surprised by the suggestion of using his last name and looked to MJ to explain herself.

"I feel it is only right that our son should have his father's last name."

"Thank you Cherie"

"You're welcome. Gambit there is something I have to ask of you."

"Name it Cherie"

"Promise me that whatever happens to us you will not be like my father."

Gambit was perplexed. MJ never talked about her family of course MJ and Gambit never talked much at all. After all they hardly knew each other.

"Gambit cannot make a promise to something he knows nothing about however I will promise I will do the best I can to be in our child's life."

"Thank you Remy it's all I can ask"

They finished eating and then order a large tub of Gelato to go for the Mansion and left.

_**The infirmary **_

Piotr woke up and found 2 angel's sleeping beside him one was his sister and the other was a girl he had deep affection for. He tried to move a little but then felt a pain in his back where he was shot. He winced at the sharp feeling in his back which caused Kitty to wake up. Piotr just raised a finger to his lips in a shushing motion and pointed to his sister who was still asleep. Kitty Left to grab Hank he picked up the little blonde girl and carried her to another bed allowing her to get some proper sleep.

"You like scared me you know that." Kitty said as she punched him in the shoulder lightly

"Sorry Katya but how was I to know it was a Vibranium bullet."

"Regardless, I almost lost you today and it was the most horrible feeling in the world. I just can't lose you, not like that."

"Katya we cannot fight fate if it was my time to die I cannot change it. We all owe a death you, me, Illyana all of us. Which is why we must live our lives the best we can. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but it doesn't mean I have to like it." Kitty pouted

"I still owe you a date don't I?"

"Yeah, but get your strength back ok, I don't want to like wear you out or anything."

"I don't know I think I could like being worn out by you." Piotr just waggled his eye brows in a suggestive way making Kitty blush a bright red.

"One thing at a time big boy" she smiled then got comfortable on Piotr's bed as she was exhausted. Then she quickly fell asleep in Piotr's arms.

_**Egypt**_

A man dressed in a black and brown robe rides to a forgotten part of the desert, destroyed by time. When he reaches his destination a hole in the desert floor opens and welcomes the man in. After walking down a long hallway he comes to a stone wall he takes a golden rod out of his robe pocket and places three rings on the end of it taking the shape of a key he inserts the key into a hole in the wall and turns. The wall then splits in two and open revealing a second wall behind it.

"Soon the path will be revealed and all will fall before the Apocalypse."


End file.
